On the Dark Side of the Moon
by MotherNight92
Summary: The story take place in a city where only night exists. Kagamine Len, a young man, is forced to live here so he can be at the service of the evil duke who holds his sister captive. Len is not allowed to fall in love, but soon discovers it's easier said than done when he meets a charming blue haired man who carries his own dark secrets. [BL/Yaoi]
1. The City That Only Knows The Night

**A/N: I had this eternal debate about uploading this story. It's been a while since I last looked at it, but when I read through it this morning, I fell back in love with the idea 3 This is why I'm sharing it despite having a thousand other stories that need to be finished haha. This story does have adult themes (I've written half so I know lol) so this is why it's M. It won't change but that doesn't change my love for this story. Maybe it's just my love for Kaito =3 Kaito is so awesome 3**

**This whole story takes place in a city that only knows the night (there's a bit of fantasy/supernatural elements, but nothing fancy). There's a few things you need to know before starting this story.**

**Len comes from a city called to Osova [oo-so-ve-ah] and go to a city called Damuanion [dam-uu-an-ee-on] where his sister is receiving treatment from the Duke who controls it. This is were the main story takes place. In the prologue (which I deleted because it was CRAP) talks about the full reason, but I feel like I should keep that under the hood. You'll find out anyways =D**

**I hope you enjoy this story just as much I love it. If you do read this and like it, do tell me. It makes me very happy to know there's other people enjoying the same things as me 3**

* * *

**Chapter One – The City That Only Knows The Night**

Eighteen year old, Kagamine Len, sighed as he dropped the last of his luggage in what would be his home for the next four years. It was a small, cosy apartment near the city hall, and rose so high it over looked the Night Lane. The Night Lane was a place of entertainment. It was basically a whole large suburb dedicated of pubs, restaurants, disco clubs and brothels. They weren't designed just for the rich, but for anyone. There, even the poor, could find entertainment at a cheap price whether that was a whore or alcohol. Len knew how important it was to spend time in the Night Lane, it was the place of connections. Rich people with a name partied their also and the more friends you had with power, the better your life would be.

A part of Len knew it was also the place he'd have to also steer clear of on a regular basis. Make appearances, but that was it. He was the Duke's personal entertainment now. Everything was at the Duke's cost, so he had to be careful. Though the Duke encouraged it, Len knew he was hoping to watch Len break. The bastard would enjoy seeing the smaller people squirm after all.

Deciding to not think about it, Len began to unpack his luggage and arrange the small apartment to his liking. He even moved the furniture around until he was content. He'd just finished when a loud signal went off.

And so the Night Life began.

The city was cursed, some would say. The sun never rose and the night stayed whole. Because of that, signals were placed in to indicate the night life, the times people were expect to be asleep and the day, working times. Len already calculated the allocated time lot. Six hours of the night life, of partying, drinking and sex, eight hours of slumber and ten hours of the day and working life.

Deciding that today would be a good day to make an appearance in the city; Len changed into something comfortable and left his apartment, locking the door behind him. He wandered down the steep stairs to the bottom floor and left. The Night Lane wasn't far away, but he decided a long walk would be good. He needed to know his surroundings anyways.

It was half an hour later when he finally reached the bustling Night Lane. Up close it felt it was actually more like a city within a city. It was more alive than anything Len had seen and felt a wave of awe as he made his way through the busy main streets. The amounts of lights rivalled the people it inhabited. He found he had to avoid a certain street, being warned that every building in that street was a brothel of some sorts.

Len was eighteen, and had been legal to have sex for a whole year now, but the idea of sleeping with a prostitute just didn't work with him. He had nothing against them, but he didn't particularly want to get involved with them either. 'Once a customer, always a customer', someone once told him.

He wandered through the long roads until a tall, long building came into sight. It looked like a reasonably high class pub, though he saw all kinds of faces going in. The closer he got, the more he realised that there were people in weird costumes entering the place. Actually, now he thought about it, a lot of people did.

An arm suddenly brushed against his backside, snaking its way around his waist. A hot breath whispered a long his neck to his ear as a voice whispered "are you lost, _boy_? Do you need a helping hand?"

Len couldn't suppress a shiver as he tried to shove the person off of him. They smelt like alcohol, and heavy perfumes. When he managed to get the person off of him, he spun around to see a full figured woman, wearing a thick red corset that squashed her breasts up and hips down, and wearing a long black skirt. Her stunning fiery hair draped in a loose braid down one shoulder, her blood red lips titled in a long smile. Nerves got the best of him when he answered. "Ye-No! I-I'm fine, t-thank you."

"Are you sure, _boy_? You look rather confused. Let me help you out, and show you what the night life is about."

He'd already guessed what _her_ night life was about, so he took a cautious step backwards, waving his hands in front of him. "N-No, it's fine. R-Really. T-Thank you for the o-offer anyways," and turned on his hills. He just took a step forwards when an arm grabbed his, scaring him.

"Don't be like that. I know how to show a newbie a good time, _boy_. Don't be scared."

"I would be," a voice said, which made her tense up. "A big woman like you trying to woo a minor to her bed would scare anyone," he realised quickly the voice was teasing.

The arm disappeared and Len heaved a sharp sigh of relief. "How rude can you get!" she snapped as Len turned around.

The movement had been so swift that he didn't even catch the person who'd been there until he turned to the woman. An elegantly dressed man was slightly bowing, pressing his lips to her delicate hand. He saw the way her face turned bright red. "I meant no insult, my lady. A woman like you would be very loveable in bed, but shamefully, he's too young to enjoy the adventures beneath the sheets just yet," he smiled at her.

Grumpily, she withdrew her hand and stormed away. She didn't even look at Len as she left, which made him somewhat grateful. He turned back to the man who looked thoughtful.

"I think I upset her."

"Calling her big would do that," Len replied without thinking then wincing when he received a glance from the corner of the man's eyes. He looked away, embarrassed. "T-Thank you for your assistance, but I'm not a minor."

"I know that, but she didn't," he chuckled lightly. He turned fully to Len, took off his long white and gold hat and bowed deeply to him. The action startled Len, for never in his life he'd been treated with such respect. "It's a pleasure to meet you," he said humbly, standing back up and replacing his hat. "I am Kaito."

"L-Len," the blonde boy replied with a flushed face. "Kagamine Len…"

"Len-kun," the man tested the name on his tongue then smiled with approval. "It suits you, my boy. However, I'm curious, this _is_ your first time here, am I correct?"

"Y-Yes," Len stuttered out, feeling embarrassed. His eyes kept wandering to the clothing the man was wearing. Long, straight white pants, a trench coat, jacket kind of thing with double gold buttons, fully trimmed with gold and fitted with red and gold shoulder pads. His tall white hat was also trimmed with gold and red and kind of reminded him of a conductor or something along those lines. _He must be rich or something_, Len thought suddenly.

"Well, Len-kun," he pulled off his hat and placed it on his head. "Tonight, I'll mark you as special," he smiled when Len stared at him with confusion. "Explore this place, learn your way, and then come find me to return that. If you get lost, ask anyone for assistance, no one will touch you or do anything that makes you uncomfortable if you have that with you. People watch, people whisper, and no one likes a bad reputation after all." He winked at Len. "Steer clear of the Brothels though, you'll get unwanted attention," and with his final warning disappeared into the now crowded street.

Pulling the hat off his head, Len examined it, unable to stop admiring it. It was trimmed in _real_ gold, yet a stranger entrusted it to him. How strange.

"That boy, Kaito," a croaky voice caught Len's attention as an elderly man joined him. "You'd do well to keep that hat in good shape; it's what makes him the man he is."

"I don't understand, I'm a stranger and-"

"There is always a reason behind his actions. He wants you to feel safe on your first night. People will see that hat, and understand you're his favourite of the night."

"F-Favourite?"

"He has a name, a reputation, and a good one at that. People will jump to your aid if you need it and protect you when required. If good word reaches him about their noble deeds, it reaches Lady Ann, the richest and most powerful woman in the city. Some murmur she's more powerful than the Duke himself." The old man smiled. "Tonight will be a good night, I can feel it," and left Len standing there.

In the end, Len decided to go wandering and found that when he did get lost and asked for help, people generously pointed him in the direction. He didn't see a bad look from anyone once the hat became obvious. Of course, Len was too embarrassed to put it on, so held onto it.

"Ugh, I've walked all around this place now," Len finally said a few hours later, clutching the hat tightly. He looked around him, starting to feel worried. He didn't know where to find the man who owned the hat. He wandered for a moment before he came across a group of women talking outside a pub. Building the courage, he stepped up to them. "Umm… I was wondering if any of you knew where I could find the man who owns this hat?"

The girls shared a look that he couldn't read until the girl in the middle stood up and stepped out. "I'll show you where he is. It's a bit of a walk, will you be alright? You seem to have been walking non-stop."

"I-It's ok," Len replied, feeling embarrassed when the girls smiled. The young girl led him a fare way until they came to a halt in front of a tall and long bar. "I-Is this it?"

"Yeah, Kaito spends all his time here. I won't be able to tell you where he would be in this place because I wouldn't be able to get in since only certain people can-" ugh, high class "-but carrying that hat, someone will be able to direct you to him," the girl smiled. "Word got out he picked a newbie as his favourite of the night."

"F-Favourite? I don't understand what you're talking about. He just gave it to me and told me to look around before finding him."

"Exactly, he gave you his hat. He doesn't go _anywhere_ without that hat. It's like his life line," the girl shrugged. "Therefore, you're his favourite. Basically, he's entrusting his name to you for the night."

He bid the girl a goodbye before he stepped up to the entrance. The two men gave him a rough look before grinning when they saw the hat and whispered something to each other. Len ignored them and entered the place, feeling overwhelmed as the smell of alcohol, smoke and perfume that enriched the air. Coughing into his hand, he tried to find the man who owned the hat, but couldn't see him anywhere. A lot of the men and women looked somewhat high classed and he felt nervous to ask anyone.

A hand touched his shoulder, scaring him. He turned to face a plumped woman who looked annoyed. "He's picking on kids again it appears. Are you looking for Kaito?"

Len could only nod.

"Heh, should have guessed since you've got his hat. He's on the third floor, be careful of the stairs, they're chock-a-block full," and the woman left him to fend for himself. Nervously, he searched for stairs, eventually finding them nearer the back. He could understand why the woman told him about the stairs. It was hard to get past all the bodies to reach the third floor, but somehow, he did it.

Squeezing past people, he searched for the man in white until he heard a loud laughter from somewhere. He turned around, trying to look past people to where it came from. The first this he did see once he found where it came from was a large group of about ten women. He watched a little closer and began to frown. Sitting between two women, with his arms around their shoulders, was the said man he was looking for. He looked like some kind of emperor surrounded by his harem.

Growling, Len moved towards them, coming to stop at the edge of the couches that formed an uncompleted square. The man caught sight of him instantly. "Ah! You managed to find me, Len-kun? Did you wander about and explore the Night Lane?"

"I did," Len said slowly, watching the way the women narrowed their eyes at him. "And I came back to return this."

"Already?" the man grinned and wiggled his way out from the women's grip. "Sorry, my lovelies, but I'll be back soon." He came up to Len, slipped an arm around his shoulder and as he led them away, the man sighed. "I thought I'd never get away from them."

"That's harsh, you seemed to be having fun," Len muttered as the man led him upwards to another floor. "What was all that about, having so many women hang off your shoulders," Len called as they climbed the stairs. The man walked a few paces ahead and just shrugged simply. "Do you have any shame in how ridiculous you looked? It was almost as if they-"

"Almost like they wanted to have sex with me?" The man smiled as he spun around at the top of the stair case. "Oh, you don't know how many of those women I've _already_ slept with."

"That's terrible," Len pointed out, climbing the last few steps up to reach him. "Do you have no shame?"

"Absolutely not," Kaito laughed whole-heartedly. "In the Night Lane, there is no shame. Now outside of this place, even I would be a little disappointed in myself."

"Then why do you do it?"

"I guess when you're drunk, you have no control over yourself," the man said, grabbing Len by the shoulders and pushing him up against the wall. "Like right now, if I was totally far gone, this would be a perfect opportunity," he whispered in Len's ear, making the boy shiver under him. "You are my favourite tonight after all, no one would murmur a word if I took you here and now."

"And if you do, I'll kick you in the balls."

"Ouch, lesson learned," the man laughed as he stepped away, holding his hands up. "They're my most precious assets, fairly useless without them."

Len adjusted his shirt, watching the smiling man. "You look suspicious when you smile like that."

"Really?" Now he looked genuinely confused. "I'm not really, at least, not _as_ suspicious as every other man or woman here."

"That doesn't mean anything," Len pointed out as they started up the stairs again. "Where are we going?"

"The roof, it's the best view in town."

"Why would it matter to me, I wouldn't be able to get into this place after tonight."

"What are you talking about?" Kaito laughed loudly. He stopped at the top of stairs, leaned down a little and held his hand out to Len. "You're here now; you got in the doors on your own effort."

"But the hat…"

"The owner doesn't care much about me, so she obviously let you in by her own will, otherwise you wouldn't be here, now would you?" his grin grew. "Come along, you'll miss it if we hang here for too long."

Now Len was curious and took the hand without thinking. "Miss what?"

"It's a secret," he winked, leading Len up the last few steps and onto the roof. The air felt cold up here, but it didn't bother him as Kaito took him near the edge. "Watch, and you'll see it. It's beautiful."

Len leaned on the edge, staring in front of him. The sky was so bright here even the moon light didn't penetrate to large dome of light. He stared for a moment before grumbling with frustration. "What am I looking for?" Len asked.

Kaito came up behind him, wrapped an arm around his waist and with his free hand, wrapped a finger around Len's chin and titled his head up. "Not down there, over there. Watch, it'll be beautiful."

Len stared towards where Kaito directed his vision. He stared out towards the distant ocean where the moonlight dance on the blue water and stared before something black moved in the moonlights reflection. His eyes widened as a sound of music filled his ears. It was foreign, but it was beautiful. "…They're whales…"

"Aren't they magnificent, free and beautiful? They migrate this time of year and come by here twice a year. Miss it and you've got to wait six months before you see it again."

"I've never seen a whale up close," Len murmured as Kaito pulled away, leaning down beside him. "Only in books."

"They're beautiful creatures, but that's something you don't get up close to, only watch from a distance."

"It'll be nice to see them closer though," Len smiled, closing his eyes. "Why did you bring me up here?"

"Because you looked sad," Kaito admitted, finally putting his hat back on and lighting a smoke. "When you stepped in here a few hours ago, there was nothing but sadness in your eyes. That's why I made you do something until it was time to see the whales pass…" Kaito shrugged when Len gave him a genuine shocked look. "I'm known to be a nice guy, yes, but I couldn't think of any other way to keep you busy until now." He grinned at Len, ruffling his hair. "Welcome Kagamine Len-kun to Damuanion, the city that only knows the night."

* * *

**A/N: It's a nightmare explaining what Kaito is "meant" to look like. I got the idea when I watched the Adelaide Pageant (I live in South Australia / Australia) and I saw the marching men playing music and fell in love with the costume concept. I sort of imagine him in something like a dummer-boys outfit, but it sort of looks like a military outfit... ugh... if I continue, I'll just confuse you all haha. I hoped you liked it. Look out for more soon =D**


	2. Friendship

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed and fav'd this story! It's something really dear to me, and that's saying something. Out of anything I've written, this is still my favourite. I just hope I can make you all equally passionate about it as I am xD Now, onto chapter two! Yay!**

* * *

**Chapter Two – Friendship**

"T-Thank you," Len choked out, feeling his throat close up on him. He felt so overwhelmed by the kindness that he found he couldn't look at the man.

"O-Oi, what's wrong, why you crying?" Kaito asked sympathetically, putting out his smoke and wrapping an arm around Len's shoulder. "Nothing to cry about, boyo."

"I-I'm sorry, it's just…"

"Just what…?"

"I-I'm not used the kindness," Len admitted, wiping the tears from his eyes. "I-I've had a pretty rough past, so… so I'm not good with kindness. I-It's not really a topic I like to talk about either."

"Then hush, no more words. I won't ask what you've been through. I value that people need to keep some secrets. We all hold secrets, but I hope one day you find true happiness and kindness," Kaito whispered, stroking Len's hair. "If you have a problem, find me and talk to me. I'll listen to you… you have a friend in me."

"I-I barely know you."

"But one day you will," Kaito's voice held a smile his face did not show. "Everyone needs a friend, Len. Someone they can rely on, and besides, I like you, which is rare. There's people I like and then there's people I _like_, and there's a difference." It caused a chuckle from Len. "I need not know your past, but know your future."

"You sound cheesy there," Len laughed, wiping the last few tears away. "Five minutes you ago you were trying to sex me up and now you're preaching this?"

"Pretty awesome right?" He laughed and winked. Suddenly, a loud siren began to go off and Kaito groaned. "It ends too soon," he wrapped his arm around Len's waist and lead him towards the stairs. "You'll come back tomorrow, right?"

Len gave it a thought. "Yeah, I'll come back tomorrow."

* * *

And Len did, every single night for two weeks where he found himself in Kaito's company. Sometimes, Len found himself babysitting his hat in order to try and avoid girls clinging to him. Instead, it was Kaito who clung to him. The fourth floor of the pub had private lounges where Len ended up meeting Kaito one day. He was lying on the couches, looking exhausted to the bone. There was another woman with him, sipping tea elegantly. She glanced up at Len who lingered in the door. "He's asleep. It appears he had a restless night last night."

"I heard he does a lot of odd jobs," Len said, slipping into the room and closing the door behind him. "I wouldn't be surprised, but shouldn't he be at home sleeping?"

"Kaito is a terribly restless person on his best days, he'll just disturb his siblings if he went home. He ends up here with me on days like this… I'm surprised you found him, beloved one."

Suddenly, Len went bright red. He sat down on the other couch, trying to work out who she was. "I-I don't want to be rude, but may I ask who you are?"

"Oh, how rude of me not to introduce myself," she giggled into her hand. "My name is Lady Ann."

_Oh… crap…_ he'd heard about her. Most powerful woman in the city… and she was here with Kaito. "Oh, my name is-"

"Kagamine Len-kun," she finished, surprising him a little. "Kaito has talked much about you, beloved one."

"Really…? I'm not a very interesting person, so I don't know why he'd talk about me."

"I think otherwise, Kaito doesn't normally cling to favourites like you for any longer than few days. I believe he thinks highly of you, beloved one."

The blush on Len's face grew. "I-Is that why you are calling me beloved one?"

"Yes, my boy," she smiled from under her blonde bangs.

There was a groan and Kaito sat up, yawning loudly. "How can I sleep when people are talking?" his costume was rumpled, hanging loosely of his body. The jacket hung open, showing off the plain black shirt was rolled slightly up, showing of a little of his stomach. His pants looked as if they'd been pulled off then forced back on, hanging lower than they probably should.

"I'm sorry, Kaito, would you like it if we leave."

"Hell no, you'd probably ravish Len-kun…" Kaito began as a yawn and scratched his throat again. His blue eyes looked slightly teary actually.

"What are you talking about? The only person here who looks like they've been ravished is you, Kaito. It looks as if a thousand of women molested you in your sleep." Len had a point, and Kaito stared at him for a moment before Lady Ann began to laugh, her whole body shaking as she placed the cup on the table so she wouldn't spill it.

"Oh Kaito, your face," she laughed inelegantly, pressing a hand to her chest. "Oh dear, Len-kun has a point."

Kaito examined himself with a frown. "Really, I think I look fine."

"Your pants are just hanging off your ass, your jacket is spread wide open and falling off your shoulders and your shirt isn't hiding your stomach," Len pointed out, but it appeared Kaito had stopped listening at some point.

"Oh, you were looking at my ass. It's a nice piece of meat, if I do say so myself," Kaito beamed proudly.

"I wasn't-" Len began, his face turning redder than a tomato. "What do you have, selective hearing?"

"Of course not," Kaito countered with a smirk as he crossed a leg of the other. "But it was obvious by your explanation that you _were_ looking. I just wanted to point out the obvious facts."

"I-I wasn't looking there!"

"Then where were you looking?"

Shit, he'd been cornered. "I-I'm going!"

"Ahhh! Wait, come back!" Kaito whined, jumping from the couch and grabbing Len's arm. "My selective hearing is sorry, I swear!"

"How the hell are you-?"

"Beloved, I wouldn't ask that, we'd be here for days if you asked Kaito to explain," Lady Ann finally said, seemingly having cooled down from her laughing fit.

Kaito grinned at her. "I have plenty of time to talk!"

"You don't know when to shut up, actually," Lady Ann replied, sipping her tea.

"That's not what you said _last_ night," Kaito shrugged, and then grinned in victory when Lady Ann began to choke on her tea. "You said _yo~ou_ loved me voice."

Len looked at Lady Ann, watching her face redden. "That was a one off chance," she pointed out once she found her words. "Besides, that was because you were talking about something worthy."

"Everything that comes out of my mouth is worth the attention."

"No it's not," Len said in unison with Lady Ann. She smiled at him when she noticed it.

However, Kaito looked suddenly disappointed. "That's harsh after all that I do for you."

"Kaito, dearest, last time I check, it's me who's keeping you out of trouble."

He pouted at her. It was the first time Len realised Kaito actually looked cute, and frowned to himself. _Why the hell am I thinking of something like that?_ He shook his head slightly, which did catch Kaito attention. "Len-_kuuun_," he began teasingly, spinning Len around. "What ya thinking in that brain of yours."

"I-It's nothing," Len gasped out when he pulled into a rather tight hug. If someone walked in right now, they would have taken everything wrong. Kaito had, somehow, pulled Len so close their faces were mere centimetres away. Their bodies were pressed unnaturally close. He had to turn his head away to stop himself from staring into those bewitching eyes. In the past two weeks, he'd already come in close contact with Kaito so many times he was almost sure he'd work out his whole bodies shape.

That wasn't something good, really. "Lair," Kaito crooned in Len's ear, making the youth shiver. Really, Kaito sounded too hot for Len's liking. "You were thinking how sexy I was, weren't you?"

"Like hell I was!" Len choked out, trying to push Kaito off of him. "G-Get off me!"

"Kaito, stop teasing Len-kun, he doesn't appear to have any sexual interest in you."

Way to jump to the point. "Oh dear," Kaito let go, laughing. "This won't do at all, so it seems I'll have to corrupt you slowly, my favourite."

Len groaned to himself, plopping down on the other couch while Kaito began expressing his devious plan to corrupt Len. Lady Ann added a few comments here and there before suddenly, Lady Ann decided to change the topic. "Did you hear? Women have been whispering."

"Really?" By Kaito's face, he almost seemed delighted. "Is it about me?"

"Of course it is dear."

"By that tone, I'm not sure it's a good thing or a bad thing," Kaito was suddenly nervous. "What are they saying?"

"They believe you and a few other men are vampires," there was a tease in her voice. "Could you believe that, vampires? Then again, it would make perfect sense. It's a rare occasion we see you sleeping."

Kaito gave this a long thought then rolled his eyes, sitting down across from Len. "Vampires? Seriously, you women have too much time on your hands. Reading those atrocious novels about how sexy vampires are. Vampires, in myths and legends, aren't sexy beasts who want to ravish you; quite frankly, they want you dead… after sucking every single drop out of your body."

"I don't believe so," Lady Ann replied, pouring herself another cup of tea. Len on realised then that the teapot stood on something that continuously heated it. In fact, it amazed him that he missed what was said next. What he did hear next was Kaito gasping loudly.

"Oh no! You've discovered my secret," he looked traumatized to the point Len was almost convinced he wasn't acting. "No, no, no! This won't do!" he exclaimed, jumping from the couch and then over it, beginning to pace. "Oh dear, what am I to do?"

"Well, if you're not careful, we might begin to tell people this little secret."

"What secret?" Len asked, looking between them.

"That Kaito is, in fact, a vampire in disguise."

Oh… now he felt really stupid for worrying about Kaito actions. "Vampire's don't ex-" the way Lady Ann looked at him told him to play along. Gosh, how old was everyone? They acted younger than him! And he was 18 for crying out loud!

"This is terrible!" Kaito exclaimed as if he didn't hear Lady Ann or Len just then. Really, he had selective hearing, or maybe he was just stupid? Len was still in heavy debate about that. "I-I guess I'll have to take things into my own hands," he looked pitifully at his hands and sighed. "I guess it was fun while it lasted."

Oh god, he was going to get dragged into a childish act again. Really, he wanted to cry. "You've got to be kidding me," Len groaned while Lady Ann chuckled.

"Even children need to have fun," Lady Ann replied, making Len growl.

"I'm 18! I'm not a child!"

"Nor are you a adult," she replied politely.

"I-I am!"

"Of course not," it was Kaito's voice, but Len actually didn't know where he'd gone until a hand trailed along his neck, making him freak and jump from the couch. He grasped his neck and turned around, face flared. "You're not an official adult until you're 21… or when you've had sex."

"I-I've had sex!"

The room went dead silent, both looking at him with a horrified expression. Now Len felt like a idiot. It was Kaito who spoke calmly next. "Ah, I see…"

"W-What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well…" Kaito began, then looked at Lady Ann who was trying to regain her composure. "Can I talk about pervy things now?"

"No."

Kaito frowned, jumped over the couch and landed on the spot where Len had been sitting, looking stern. "Len, there are things we must discuss, but it appears I've been told not to say anything."

"W-What! I-I know all about sex and-and-"

"Len, do you want to know the truth."

"YES!"

"Ok!" Kaito was now grinning. "I was hoping to be your first."

Len choked while Lady Ann began to laugh hard. "Oh Kaito, you always get straight to the point, don't you."

"Well, of course, straight-forwardness is important!"

"K-Kaito!" Len choked again, feeling a flush. "Y-You can't be serious."

"But I am. Oh Len, the last few night's my mind has been full of you. I could almost just imagine your sexed-up f-"

Len grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at Kaito's face. It was good to hear it thunk against the idiots face. Lady Ann lost her composure, laughing the hardest he'd ever heard a woman ever do. She was crying while laughing and Len couldn't help but smile as the pillow slipped down Kaito's face. He looked generally pissed now. He grabbed the pillow tightly.

"I see… is that how you want to play?"

"K-Kaito, oh dear, you-you look embarrassed. You-you finally got-got done in," Lady Ann sounded like a drunken girl, unable to stop the laughing and tears long enough to form proper sentences.

Suddenly, the pillow went flying towards Len's head, and he dodge behind the couch. "COME OUT HERE AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN!" Kaito choked out, throwing another pillow. Len retrieved the two discarded pillows and threw them back. Kaito managed to dodge the first one, but not the second.

"You have shit eye-hand coordination! It makes all sense now! You really are a idiot!"

"God damn it!" Kaito charged towards him, making Len move fast out the way and behind Lady Ann. "That's cheating, taking a hostage."

"I'm no hostage!" Lady Ann snorted, laughing. "Kaito, dear, calm down, ok?"

"NEVER! Y-You saw what he did!"

"He threw a pillow at your face, and it landed a perfect ten in the centre. That's quite a achievement, Len-kun."

"D-Don't side with him! You're meant to be my partner in crime!"

"But alas, even the lady chooses the right man."

Kaito's face twitched at the comment. "What does that mean?"

"The hero doesn't always get the lady, Kaito-kun. Sometimes they like the gentler male of the group," she smiled at Len.

"You just met him!"

"That's what I said," Len rolled his eyes, plopping down next to Lady Ann. "But he didn't listen to me."

"Kaito can be a little dense, beloved." Kaito grumbled something and stormed out the room, while Lady Ann rolled her eyes. "Oh dear, I bruised his pride."

"He'll be back, whining his apology," Len rolled his eyes, taking back his spot on the couch. It had been only five minutes before Kaito came charging back into the room and hid behind Lady Ann's couch.

"It's heeeeeere!"

"What's here?"

Lady Ann looked a little puzzled herself until the door slammed open. "Oh, Good Evening…"

* * *

**A/N: I wonder whose arrived? It could be ANYONE... xDDD There isn't going to be many vocaloid characters introduced (like the Duke, he isn't a vocaloid, and you never actually see him xD) but the next character to be introduced is a Vocaloid =D Yay! Stay tuned!**

**And just for the record, Lady Ann is actually Sweet Ann, but calling her Sweet Ann annoyed me haha.**


	3. His Three Important Friends

**A/N: And guess whose here to play ;P Literally.**

* * *

**Chapter Three – His Three Important Friends**

"Oh, Good Evening, Priest," Lady Ann had somehow gained her composure and sat up in her seat. "I didn't expect to see you this evening, considering tomorrow is Sunday."

Len examined the man in the door way, the way his white clothing draped over his elegant body, which looked so pure until he saw the scowl across his face and felt a little afraid. He didn't noticed Len as he stepped into the room. "I was hoping I didn't have to until I saw his ugly mug."

"That hurts! I'm a sex god!"

"You're no god," the man replied calmly, staring straight past Lady Ann to Kaito who hid. "Where were you last Sunday?"

"I-I had work."

"Bullshit you did. All the kids said you were still sleeping… is that correct?"

"O-Oh come on! You know I have no belief in God!"

The man's eyes darkened and suddenly Len shivered. "You'll be there tomorrow, won't you Kaito."

"C-Certainly!" Kaito choked out with a weak laugh. "Anything you say, sir."

The man turned to leave and caught Len's eyes, stopped and frowned. "Is he…?"

"Yes," Lady Ann replied with a smile.

"Ah, I see," and left the room before Len could ask. Once the door shut, he heard Kaito breathe a sigh of relief.

"Shit, he scares me sometimes," he collapsed back onto the couch and whined. "Why should I go to church? I've never once believed in God!"

"Kamui just worried about you, Kaito dearest."

"Worried?" Kaito laughed hard, sitting back up. "Worried? More like he wants to torture me!"

"Um…" Len cut in, catching their attention. "W-Who was he?"

"Ah, that man, Kamui-san, happens to be good friend of ours who also just happens to be the High Priest at the church nearby. He's actually charming really."

"Oh…" Len didn't feel relieved. "W-Will I have to go to church?"

"Only if you want to, dear, he won't hate you if you don't."

"Don't tell him lies. He'll grow real fangs and try to eat you if you don't."

"That's only you, Kaito-kun."

Kaito rolled his eyes, pouting. "He's always mean to me, and I've never done anything wrong."

Lady Ann smiled and was about to open her mouth when the loud sirens went off. Kaito groaned and hid his face into one of the pillows.

"I never got to sleep."

"Grow up, you big baby," Lady Ann laughed, standing up. "Time for you two to head home, I believe."

"Can't… work…" Kaito murmured, sulking.

"Would Len like to be escorted home, then?" She smiled at Len.

"I-I'm fine, it's not far from here," Len replied, smiling weakly. "A-And shouldn't it be me escorting you?"

She giggled and petted his head. "Such a gentleman" and left it there. She bid the two of them goodbye and disappeared out the door.

"She's nice," Len whispered as he stood up.

"Ann's fairly down to earth, despite being very rich and powerful. Many want her to overthrow the Duke and take over this place," Kaito admitted, standing up and lighting a smoke. "Come on kiddo, I'll escort you out."

"I'm not a kid!"

* * *

Kaito hummed a soft tune as he walked down the bright street, feeling an overwhelming delight in his chest. Everyone smiled at him when they noticed his bright appearance and greeted him with an honest tone. He did his best to greet everyone back before slipping into a building, yawning and sighing at the same time. "What's on the menu today?" he asked, winking at the girl behind the counter.

The girl smiled, handing him a sheet of paper. "Already up there," she replied and Kaito looked at the list, a delicious smile pressing his lips.

"Ah, tonight shall be a good night."

"I don't know, he almost seemed liked he was fuming."

"He's pissed at me, like normal," Kaito winked and disappeared up the stairs. He counted the doors along the corridor, _1, 2, 3, 4, 5,_ before he stopped at the six, fixed himself up and slipped into the dark room. "I didn't think you'd be here on a night like this? Must have felt lonely without me, right Gak?"

Somehow, Kaito saw the sharp look, even in the dark. Then again, that wasn't true. The room was dark, but the moon lit up the window seal where the man sat. He'd changed clothing, something simple to get on… and off. "Like hell I was."

"Ouch," Kaito chuckled, removing his jacket. "But we're not here to talk, now are we?"

"We _do_ need to talk… especially about that boy," the man told him as Kaito approached.

"Len-kun? What about him… oh I get it, you've fallen in love with him almost instantly! I can understand that-"

"Don't underestimate him," the man warned darkly, stopping Kaito dead in his tracks. "It's a matter of time before he realised what you are."

Kaito felt the sharp stare burn through him and took a long, deep sigh, turned away and poured two large glasses of brandy. "I know that… and I'm scared he will… but he always seems to sad until he comes into my presences."

"Sad, or do you actually mean lonely?"

"Probably both," he walked over, handing a glass to the man, who accepted it generously. "But I'm good at keeping secrets. I kept it from you for a long time."

"But not for that long," the man admitted in a sorrowful tone. "You can do better than this."

"And this is coming from the man who's actually a customer, real smart."

"I'm serious Kaito. You can do better than this, and not just for yourself, but for the kids too."

Kaito swished the contents of his glass around, his face shadowed. "You and Ann tell me this all the time, but… but there's no other way," he sat down next to the man, pressing his hand against the window. "When I did try doing something noble…" Kaito's voice drifted. "I don't want blood on my hands again."

"Mum's death wasn't your fault, Kaito. She would want you to be happy, and not letting women ride you for money."

"Not just women," he laughed bitterly, standing up. "I'm the highest paid whore, what more can I say? Everyone wants a piece of this and that," he slapped his ass, winking. "Am I right, Oh Holy Priest?"

The man took a sip of the brandy and made a face. "Why do you drink this?" he asked, but took another sip.

"Because sometimes a numb mind works better," Kaito admitted, pulling the glass from the man's hand and sitting on his lap, caressing his face. "No more talking, you came here for sex, and that's all I know, so let's play this bed game before you have to retire for the night."

The man growled and grabbed his roughly, kissing him hard. Kaito closed his eyes, consenting to the kiss. So what if all he did was slut his way around like this? He got good money for it, and he did have a fine ass. He almost winced when the man grabbed his ass painfully, but felt the man ease up. "Why am I here… this is a sin to my God."

Kaito licked his lips and laid down on the window seal, pressing his hips up. "Oh, but it's the sweetest of all sins, wouldn't you say?" he asked, pulling his pants down slightly. "And besides, it's our secret, now isn't it? I speak no ill about you, and you speak no ill about me. It's fair treatment, right?"

The man bit his lip before leaning over, kissing Kaito softly. "Lust is a horrible sin, Kaito. Remember that, because one day, it'll be your down fall."

"And then you can laugh in my face and say 'I told you so'."

* * *

**A/N: Kaito and the Priest... who would have thought? Secrets are beginning to get reveal =O Didn't expect that did you?**


	4. Trust

**A/N: In some ways, I like this chapter a lot. We get to see a different side of Kaito! Hooooray!**

* * *

**Chapter Four - Trust**

Len decided that going to church was probably not a bad thing, especially when he got to see Kaito out of the ridiculous costume. They're eyes had caught in the hall, and Kaito winked at him for some strange reason, but nevertheless, Len smiled back at him. The High Priest, whose name Len still didn't know, was a very beautiful man, actually. Had a charming voice, long purple hair, and sharp blue eyes. He wore a smile that could charm any heart and noticed most women looked at him with a strange eager expression. It was a similar to the one Kaito received often in the Night Lane.

An hour later, everyone left, but Kaito lingered a moment, which gave Len a chance to meet up with him. "It's rare to see you outside the Night Lane," Len commented as they left together, passing a quiet greeting to the Priest who acknowledged them from a distance. "You look decent."

"Oi, oi, don't pick on me," Kaito winked at him. "So, I look decent, eh?"

Len blushed and looked away, nodding. Kaito wore a very simple white shirt with a black vest and pants that almost hid the evidence of the pair of shoes he wore. It showed more skin than his normal costume did. "I-It was just a compliment."

"Ah, thank you, then" Kaito smiled softly. They stepped out into the darkness of the city. The minute they were away from the church, Kaito lit a smoke, sighing softly.

"You seem… different," Len commented, watching Kaito as they walked down the streets. "Is there something bothering you?"

"Not at all," Kaito smiled politely. "I'm just exhausted to the bone," he admitted before chuckling again. "Do you have anything you need to do at the moment?"

Len shook his head. "No, why?"

"I want to show you something."

* * *

It was probably what would be considered "afternoon" by the time Kaito led him to a slightly run down building. There was a little tension from Len, but for Kaito, he seemed right at home. "What is this place?" Len asked slowly, watching Kaito step over the mountains of toys the littered the walkway towards the door.

"You'll see," Kaito smiled at him, unlocked the door and boldly announced "Whoever been naughty this time doesn't get new toys!"

There was a long silence before squeals filled the air, and they weren't ordinary squeals either, Len noticed. It sounded like… a million of children.

Suddenly, a door down the long corridor burst open and a stamped of children came rushing at them. Common sense made Len step aside as they jumped onto a prepared Kaito who landed somewhat painfully to the ground.

"Aa~hah!" A child cried out, standing on Kaito. "I caught the vermin who stole'd the gold of the black iron chest!" It took Len a moment to realise the child was dressed as a pirate. "How do thee plea!"

"Alas, I did," Kaito grumbled, sitting up as the child tumbled into his lap. "But I brought thee new toys," he said, standing up, "and fresh meat." He held the bag up, and Len watched amusingly as the children's eyes widened with delight and squeals filled the air once again.

Len laughed lightly, and Kaito smiled at him. "Does this answer your question?"

"Who are all these children?" Len asked as Kaito led him down the corridor, followed by a swarm of excited children.

"My siblings," Kaito smiled, opening the door. "I'm home," he announced to a woman cooking in the kitchen. "I got what you asked for," he said, laying one bag down. He turned to Len and smiled. "You can be Santa today, I think."

"Santa? But Christmas isn't until-"

"Guys, my friend here, Len, has got your presents. Show him the backyard and he'll hand them out."

"I don't know their-"

"Don't sweat, they share everything anyways," Kaito smiled, gently pushing him out the room. "Don't beat him up too much, I'll be sad otherwise."

The children understood and the pirate kid (who'd attacked Kaito) led the way. Kaito watched with a smile before turning back to the woman who raised a questionable eyebrow at him. "Who's that?"

"Fresh meat," he winked at her, which coaxed her into whacking him over the head with the serving spoon. "O-Ok, I was kidding. Because I was forced to church, we bumped into each other. He's the kid I told you about, Kagamine Len-kun."

The red haired looked surprised before her features softened. "You're such a good boy, Kaito-kun."

"Not really, he just reminds me a lot of myself," Kaito admitted, moving over to the window. The gardens were so brightly lit he forgot that it was still technically night no matter the time. Len was sitting on the steps to the lower garden, passing out the toys, smiling as the children got excited over their new gifts. "He's a good kid, so I thought it wouldn't hurt to bring him around. It seems the kids like him too."

The woman smiled then passed him a thick piece of cake. "Give him half, dinner will be ready soon. He might as well join us."

"Thought you'd say that."

* * *

"Alright, I'm stealing my Len-kun back," Kaito announced, joining them in the courtyard. "Go play with your toys now."

The children scream and ran around them for a moment before disappearing back inside. Kaito sat down and tore a bit of the cake off, passing it to Len. "What's this?"

"A snack, it appears. If you like it, I'll give you half."

Len poked his tongue out but tried the small sample. His eyes widened as he savoured it. "It's delicious."

"Good," Kaito tore the cake in half (or the best he could) and handed part of it to Len. "You're invited to dinner too. Chef won't have it any other way."

"O-oh, I couldn't… there's so many mouths' to feed, I'd feel like I was intruding."

"Nonsense, I brought extra on purpose. You're staying, so no complaining and eat your cake, otherwise I will."

"B-Back off, your piece is bigger."

"Lies," Kaito laughed, leaning back a little, taking a bite out of the cake. Len nibbled on his, savouring the taste. "Chef's best, and you're the first outsider the orphanage to try it. Even Ann hasn't had a taste," Kaito smiled, looking at Len. "You're very lucky, kiddo."

Len blushed a little before the smell of cooked bread caught their noses. "Oh!" Len looked back to the window, eyes wide.

"Shit, fresh bread with dinner. Talk about a feast," Kaito laughed, finishing off his half the cake. "Let's see if I can grab two slices," he was gone before Len could stop him. Finishing off the last bite, Len sighed and leaned back on the steps, staring into the sky. He heard a roar from behind and began to laugh before Kaito appeared next to him, a fresh piece of buttered bread in his hand. "That's one less piece we get tonight, but man, I'm hungry now."

Len accepted the piece of bread, smiling. "She must be in a good mood if this is rare."

"She must be… or was," Kaito chuckled. "Sorry, I'm a bit of a glutton, but her cooking is the damn best in town."

He watched Kaito for a moment before looking at his piece. "It's been ages since I had freshly cooked bread."

"Really? The bakery near here is always cooking fresh…" Kaito went silent as he noticed Len's strained face. "When was the last time?"

"…When my mother was still…" he couldn't finish it as tears began to well in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he felt a pair of arms around him, holding him tightly. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," Len admitted weakly, wiping his face. "It's no one's fault except _his_."

"Whose?"

"…My father murdered my mother…" Len admitted as he buried his face into Kaito's chest. "…I hate him so much… and even though he's six feet under now, I just...just can't stop hating him."

Kaito soothed his hair for a moment before speaking. "Can I offer a word of advice?"

Len looked up, a little puzzled. "What?"

"Move on."

"P-Pardon?"

"Move on," he said calmly. "Hate and revenge are not nice feelings, you need to move on and find a reason to be happy, to find love. You're mother wouldn't have wanted you to push yourself down, she would want you to find happiness and love."

"How would-"

"A long time ago, a famous man once said 'in time we hate that which we often fear'. Wouldn't you agree?"**[1]**

"Are you saying I was afraid of him?" Len choked out, turning away. "Afraid, ha, don't be ridiculous."

"Len…it's ok to be afraid."

"I wasn't-"

"'Darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that'."**[2]**

"Now you're-"

"Fear, hatred… it's a connection to darkness here-" he pressed his hand to Len's chest "-it's no different from the sky above us. If we move on, accept that our past can never be change but the future can be bright, we can conquer our enemies and our demons. If you stay where you are, you'll never move on and be trapped forever." Kaito gave him a soft smile. "Did you know… the Duke killed Mum, the original caretaker of this place, because of me? I don't hate him for it, and I've chosen to avoid revenge because it wouldn't be what Mum wanted me to do that, so I never choose that path. Want to know why?"

Len hesitated. "Why?"

"Because for every bad deed we humans do, there is a punishment we receive. When the time comes, he'll find he's cornered himself and will be punished for everything he's done wrong." Kaito leaned away, wiping the tears from Len's face.

"Then… why were you punished?"

Kaito froze suddenly, watching Len's face cautiously. "I didn't do anything that deceived that treatment, Len. I can assure you that I've never done anything to deserve that."

Instead of trying to press for more answers, Len just nodded, notice the sheer pain in Kaito's eyes. "…I understand."

His face soothed a little as a warm, friendly smile came to his lips as he brushed a loose strand of Len's hair away from his face. "I don't ask anything of you, Len. However, you need to trust that bit of advice; otherwise, you'll be lonely for a very long time." Len was about to reply when a call came from inside and Kaito stood, holding his hand out. "Now, it's time to eat, so let's head in before they eat it all."

Len laughed as he stood, then looked at their hands. They never even touched the pieces of bread Kaito had snatched a little while ago.

* * *

**[1] Quote By William Shakespeare**

**[2] Quote By Martin Luther King, Jr.**

**Oh, Kaito, you're amazing xD You should be a poet or something xDDDD**


	5. Family

**A/N: WHY MUST BEING AN OTAKU BE SO FREAKING EXPENSIVE! I found a Gakupo ****nendoroid** at my local anime store but they were asking for $70AUS (about $73USD)! Seriously...? I also found a Miku Append one too, but I'm still on my conquest for my Kaito! If you don't know what nendoroids are, look them up. They are the cutest things you'll ever see! **xD**

**Anyways, so far I have 12 chapters of this story completed (including these last 5) So I'm going to start slowing my updates so I can keep ahead in writing. I'm currently writing Kaito past so we'll see that around chapter 15 or so =D**

* * *

**Chapter Five – Family**

Never in his life had Len seen so much food, but then again, when there was 30 hungry mouths to feed (not including his, Kaito's or the chefs) it was no wonder there was so much. Kaito governed the kids, making sure they had all their vegetables and equal amounts of food before he dished some up for him and Len and the chef who joined them. Kaito hadn't lied when he said he brought extra.

"Where do you get all this food from? It must cost a fortune!" Len exclaimed, staring at his full plate.

"All the vegetables are home grown," chef admitted with a gentle smile. "The gardens quite big, so Kaito built a green house at the back. The children tend to it and pick all the food, where Kaito would clean it all and then I'd cook it. The meat is a bit of a different story."

"Ann owns a farm," Kaito continued once he'd swallowed a mouth full of food. "Since the orphanage is actually her property, she gets meat sent here once every three days. Her farm brings in a large of meat, milk and other foods that many other farms can't do. However, she's never tried to jump too far into the game, knowing the little farmers need help and money too. Once, a small farm that supplied lamb got badly damaged and they lost a lot of stock. Ann heard about this, jumped in and gave them some of her own to them, so they could get back on track. She never asked for any money from them, and pretty much ordered them to keep what they earned."

"Lady Ann is really generous," Len commented, before he decided his stomach couldn't wait any longer.

"Generous doesn't cut it really, but I wouldn't be able to give it another word," Kaito admitted with a grin. "She's done a lot for the children, chef and I. Not to mention," he leaned over and spoke quietly with Len. "The oldest here got into a private school because of Ann. We discovered she had an unnatural gift for writing and reading, and insisted she needed the best. When they didn't listen to me, Ann stepped in and put her foot down. Not only did she scare the school witless, but she got our girl in. We can barely afford all the others to go to school, but to pay for a private school was out of the question."

"So what happened?" Len asked, keen to know the rest.

"Well, I thought about taking up extra work, but I'd just turned 18 and I couldn't do it and raise the kids, especially since Mum had just died. Ann refused to let me take more work because I was worn to the bone already and she paid for it in full. I would have murdered her normally, but… it meant a lot to me to get her in. I, myself, have a passion for books and wanted to be a scholar, and when I saw she had the skills to do something in her own life, I became determined to do anything for her."

"You're such a good big brother," Len grinned, watching Kaito blush a little.

"W-Well, someone has to be. They're all I really have, after all. It'll be another 4 years before she leaves us, but…"

"But you want to make the most of it?"

"Wouldn't you?" Kaito asked with a shrug. "Family is family, whether you're the same blood or not."

Len was silent for a moment, staring at all the children eating. Some part of him realised what Kaito meant, and it made him feel lonely. His only family was…

"What's wrong?" Kaito asked, sounding concerned.

"Nothing," Len lied, putting up a smile that didn't seem to convince Kaito. Before Kaito had a chance to ask, a girl stood up. Len realised it was the young girl they'd been talking about. She pushed back her brown hair and looked squarely at Kaito.

"Kai-nii…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what tomorrow is?" She asked very slowly, looking a little… distressed maybe? No there had to be a better word than distressed, but Len didn't know what.

"Tomorrow? Why, it's Monday, and it's the start of your second year at high school," Kaito said, looking thoughtful. Of course, Len knew he was just being silly.

Her faced changed and she looked annoyed. "Oh, of course it is, because you never once think about the important things!"

"Oi, oi, what's that for?" Kaito asked with mock annoyance.

"Well, since you need a reminder, _tomorrow_ is my birthday!" and she stormed off, looking ready to cry.

Groaning, Kaito jumped out of his chair and chased after her. Len couldn't quite hear what they were saying, but it seemed that Kaito had managed to convince her to come back and sit down. "Now, finish eating otherwise I'll put more Brussels on your plate."

She looked horrified and went back to eating as Kaito sat down again. "What was all that about?"

"I apologized and told her I had something for her, but she has to eat all her dinner before she gets it… and I threatened her with more Brussels, her least favourite vegetable." Kaito chuckled and added "and spinach. She hates that too."

"You shouldn't pick on your siblings," Len laughed as everyone began to finish their meal. No one moved until Kaito announced everyone was to have a bath before he pulled the girl away from the stampede and into what would be the living room. He sat down and pulled a bag out as the girl sat in front of him, watching with excitement. Len watched from the doorway as Kaito began to go through the bag.

"Now, let's see. Ah, Gak got you this," he announced, pulling a box from the bag and handed to her. The girl was careful as she unwrapped and opened, staring inside before she squealed. "What is it?" Kaito asked, looking generally shocked.

She pulled out another box that looked like a book and opened it for him to see. "It's a writing set! I showed Gak-nii it, but I didn't think he'd buy it!"

"Neither did I, since last year he dragged you out and brought you a dress," he winked a Len who smiled. "Aren't you lucky?" She ran her fingers over the paper inside the box as Kaito reached into the bag again. "This is from Ann," he pulled out a thin case and handed to her. "This is _really_ expensive, so be very careful," he warned as she took it and opened it.

Her face lit up and she showed Kaito. "It's a necklace and bracelet."

"Of course it is, I helped her pick it out," he smiled at her knowingly as she spun around.

"Can you put it on?" she asked, handing him the necklace. It twinkled in the light and hung just above her developing bosoms. She put the bracelet on herself, admiring it before exclaiming "Its real gold!"

"And expensive, so take good care of it" he warned again before reaching into the bag again. "And this is from me," he said handing it to her. It was the biggest of the three and looked heavy.

"What is it?"

"Open it and find out," Kaito encouraged with a grin.

Cautiously, she slowly unwrapped it, pulling out a thick, brand new book. The other presents seemed less important as she handed the book with care, turning it over and running her fingers over it. Slowly, her eyes filled with tears. "O-Oh Kai-nii… you-you shouldn't have."

"I feel pretty bad, you've never really owned a brand new book," Kaito admitted, scratching his head. It finally clicked in Len's head. Kaito had ducked into the book shop before they arrived home, and he wondered if this was what he got. "They got new stock in today so I brought one for you. Fresh from the printers," he grinned.

"B-But," she shook her head, tears in her eyes. "You… you didn't have to."

"Lair," Kaito laughed, leaning back in his chair. "You've been looking at it for a whole month, and looked pretty down about not owning it, so as your duty as your brother, I brought it for you. It's nice to actually own something rather than having hand-me-downs all the time."

She nodded and she stood up and gave him a big hug, unable to stop her tears.

"Come on now, go wash your face," he said, pulling out another book, "and entertain the others."

She smiled knowing, took the new book and disappeared. She'd smiled at Len as she disappeared into the hallway. "Isn't she lucky, getting it a day early."

Kaito shrugged as he lit a cigarette. "I've got work tomorrow, unfortunately, but a day early doesn't do any harm." He directed Len to come over to him. "Now, I have something to ask, but you don't have to answer me."

"What is it?" Len asked, standing in front of Kaito.

"I said something, _again_, that upset you at the table. What did I say this time?"

"Nothing," Len replied with a simple shrug. "You didn't upset me, I was just thinking about what you were saying. I wasn't upset."

"You're a terrible lair," Kaito said as he took his hand, pulling him down onto him. Len squeaked and sat up, feeling embarrassed. He was now sitting on Kaito's lap, while the man ran his free hand through his hair. "What's on your mind?"

"You said you wouldn't force me to talk."

"If I was forcing you, I'd be more tactful," Kaito chuckled before his expression went somber. "You've got a lot of rough spots, haven't you? I've noticed these past two weeks that something is on your mind constantly, and it bothers me for some reason."

Len sighed as he closed his eyes. "…It's nothing, really. I'm not really a crowd person, I… I guess I'm just not used to all the people."

"Somehow, that doesn't seem quite like an honest reply, but then again," Kaito gave it a thought. "It's understandable, I guess. Considering half are drunk by the time we get there."

Len made a face. "You do a pretty good job yourself."

"But I'm not allowed to drink that much, I still work you know. Everyone else can sleep it off, but I have to work straight after the night life is over."

"…What do you do?"

"It's a secret," Kaito said though to Len it sounded more like "it's none of your business". He smiled when Len's face scrunched up more. "I value secrets, Len-kun. I won't push you to talk about anything of the sorts. We all need secrets, and sometimes, there are secrets we eventually tell once we know who we can trust."

"So…you don't trust me?"

"Hardly the case," Kaito waved his hand, laughing lightly. "I obviously trust you enough to bring you here."

"What does that mean?" Len demanded with a puzzled look.

"Well…" Kaito began but suddenly frowned. "I guess this place is like a sanctuary to me. I don't like outsiders tainting it…so obviously there's something wrong with me or I really do trust you enough to bring you here."

"Suddenly, I'm convinced you're just a strange man whose a little too eccentric to be normal."

"Ah, but sanity is no fun," Kaito winked, laughing when Len choked a chuckle out. "For every five sane people, there's always one whose a little different. I like standing out, being someone apart from the normal crowd, which explains why many people get along with me in the first place. Where people are black and white about things, I see the true colours. So sue me for being different."

Len laughed lightly in his hand. "I think it's more of, every hundred sane people, there's always a nutcase."

"No, seriously! You're living in a town that only knows the night. There is nothing but nutcases here."

"Then I must be the only sane one," Len laughed, not noticing Kaito's arms circling around his waist, nor the extreme closeness.

"Maybe you are," Kaito agreed slowly before a wicked grin pressed his lips "but you spend every day with me, so it's a matter of time before I bring out all your colours."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Alright, then I'll convince you. You know Lady Ann?"

"Yes, I met her yesterday remember?"

"Well, she was a very closed off woman, and though she made her connections well, she never stepped outside that barrier… until she met me. I instantly took a liking to her and became determined to convince her life is grand and there was no need to see it in the black and white state she saw it, so I started seeing her more often, began to make her laugh, smile more. I spent weeks on it, doing everything I could to bring out the best nature in her, and slowly she opened up."

"She was the one who brought you here, wasn't she? So that doesn't count!"

"Of course it does! She was an old mutt back then; she's improved over the years!"

"That's rude, calling her an old mutt!"

"Oi, oi, stop arguing with me."

"Give me an example with the High Priest then."

"Gak? Hmmm… let me think about it," Kaito's face mocked concentration. "Hm… oh! I was the one who got him drunk the first time. It's the proudest moment of my life."

"You got the High Priest drunk?"

"Truthfully, it never happened again, and Gakupo prefers never to remember that faithful day. He kissed Ann, you see, and it's what got those two all lovey dovey. Annoying, yes, but still, so proud of getting someone like Gak drunk."

"I don't believe you!"

"Oh hush, you'll have to ask Ann when Gak's away. He'll probably murder me for telling you," Kaito's face was very serious all of a sudden. "Seriously, if there's something he regrets, it's that. Caused a unwelcome stir for months, whispers spread, and he hid away for months. If Ann or I didn't jump in before things went out of hand, Gak would have skipped town."

"Just because he got drunk?"

"A lot of things happened while he was drunk… _a lot_ of things."

Len felt uneasy and shifted lightly on Kaito's lap. He only noticed then where Kaito's hand was, but didn't mention it. "I get it; it's not a nice topic to talk about."

"No it isn't. The whole ordeal was pretty bad for Ann and me too."

"Right, won't ask again."

They were silent for a moment and Len decided he was going to put some distance between him and Kaito when a hand slide up his spine, resting just under his head. Len couldn't help but shiver. What was Kaito up to?

"K-Kaito… what are you-?"

Len never finished his statement when soft lips pressed against his own.

* * *

**A/N: =O Kaito, you didn't did you xDDDDD I hope you guys don't think I'm rushing their relationship, because this is only just the beginning of the nightmares to follow ;P Thanks to everyone whose reading and reviewing. Nothing beats the perks of getting a review or a new watch =D**


	6. Denial

**A/N: I loved this chapter. I don't know why... maybe we get to see a crazier side to Kaito. After all, we know it's trouble when your brain starts arguing with you xD**

* * *

**Chapter Six – Denial**

An hour ago, Len would have believed tonight was the best night in his life…

And now he wasn't sure.

Kaito walked awkwardly beside him, his face red with embarrassment. They looked a pair of idiots, unable to look at each other.

When Kaito had pulled back from the kiss he'd given Len, he couldn't explain why he did or what just happened, but instead avoided the conversation completely. He was also spared from answering anyways when the siren went off and he ran upstairs to change. After that, Kaito just didn't speak, and here they were, walking down the street getting strange looks.

He wanted to hit Kaito as hard as he could, but held back that temptation. Oh no, he was going to corner Kaito once they had a moment and demand answers. They'd only just turned towards the bar when Len noticed the black car in the alleyway and tensed. No, he was fine until after the Night Life was over. He would be fine, he would be-

"Len, you've gone pale, is something wrong?" He thought for a moment it was Kaito's, but he realised they were in front of the bar, and standing in front of Ann.

"Huh? Oh, no it's nothing. I-I'm perfectly fine!" He didn't sound fine.

Ann directed a nasty glance at Kaito. "You did something, didn't you?"

"Oh yeah, shift the blame on me!" Kaito grumbled, storming past her. Ann joined Len in a slower pace up towards the usual seating room.

"Did something happen between you and Kaito?"

Len felt embarrassed and didn't answer.

"Len-kun…? Please, I need to know what's wrong. I sense an uneasy vibe from both of you."

Len looked around the room and shook his head. "Not here."

Ann escorted him towards a private area and sat down close to Len. "What happened, sweetie?" Ann rubbed Len's hands gently.

Len wasn't sure whether Ann was really asking about Kaito or something else, but went along with the drift. "He… kissed me."

Silence stretched between then and before long, Len had to look at Ann's face. She'd turned red. "Well… that's an improvement."

"P-Pardon?"

"Kaito never shuts up about you, but now it makes sense to me. What happened afterwards?"

"It seemed as if he went into denial."

"Yes, I can see what's wrong now," she chuckled into her hands then petted his head. "Don't think too much about it. Kaito can be rather… over affectionate."

"Over affectionate feels like an understatement," Len muttered as Ann stood up.

"Len, do you want to know why Kaito kissed you?"

_No!_ "Why did he kiss me?"

"Because Kaito has fallen in love with you… and is in denial himself."

"Suddenly, the world has become this one big cliché," Len groaned into his hands. "I've known him for two weeks!"

"But did Kaito give you his hat on the first day he met you?"

"Yes…"

"Did he invite you to join in from there on?"

"…Yeah…but what are you getting at?"

"Len, Kaito never allows anyone to get as close as you have. Not only have you been welcomed into the private seating area where he spends most of his time with Gakupo-san and myself, but he's allowed you in to some of the most private parts of his life."

"Like… inviting me to his home…?" Len asked slowly, cautiously.

Ann looked generally surprised. "So that's where you two went after the service this morning?" Her face softened. "Kaito has never let anyone but Gakupo enter that place. I can't say much about myself since I own the place, but he doesn't like bringing people back there. He's scared people will pity him because of it."

"But it's a wonderful place; it's so filled with life and love!" Len pointed out. "Anyone could see that!"

"What was your first thought when you entered."

Len remained quiet.

"Is it different from when you first stepped in there?"

"I guess… but it changed quickly when he was jumped on by a million children!"

Ann smiled softly. "Kaito dearly loves those children, and though he could have anything he wants, he chose them. It takes a lot of courage to take that challenge, but he's stood there strong the whole time. It is not something you pity a person for, but appreciate them for."

Len nodded, understanding what she meant. "Kaito… he said he trusted me a lot but…"

"But he's hiding something," Ann didn't ask, she stated. "Len, if you care for Kaito, you must never pressure him into telling you what he works as. In the night life and the night times, Kaito plays a game that makes him feel ashamed of. His job is a punishment, and one he will bare for the rest of his life."

Ann and Len shared a look before Len nodded again. "Alright, I understand."

Her smile wasn't as gentle as it was before, instead, it felt strained. "Thank you Len-kun."

After that, Len and Ann headed towards the private room where Kaito and Gakupo were talking about something but stopped when Len entered. He quickly realised what they were talking about and decided to shut his mouth. He took his seat where he naturally did, right next to Kaito.

* * *

"That's it! I'm never leaving a whole bottle of expensive wine alone with you!" Kaito grumbled, carrying a half drunk Len over his shoulders. He'd noticed a black car pull away as they left but tried not to think much about it. Instead, here he was, lugging Len back to his place because the idiot decided tonight was a good night to try and drink.

And drink he bloody well did.

"You drank a whole damn bottle of the strongest wine in town! Hell, a glass of that stuff makes me tipsy, but a whole _bottle_? What were you thinking?!"

Len's answer was unintelligent. Kaito groaned loudly. Gakupo announced after seeing Len's state that Kaito should take him home. Of course, none of them knew where Len's apartment was so they dumped the poor boy on him. And why do you ask…?

"You made a mistake, now it's time to make amends" was what they told him. How Ann knew was beyond him at the moment, and only now did he curse himself. Len and Ann were late to join, so Len must have said something. Fabulous! He felt like weeping all over again.

Gakupo knew because of his big mouth, but he needed to tell someone. He was going insane, and what did Gakupo answer with? "You're obviously in love with him."

Bullshit! He, the great, wonderful and magnificent Kaito, in love with another male! That had to be a sick joke, honesty, Kaito promised never to love again after that one incident and refused to believe Gakupo's words now.

_You're in denial._

He hated himself more than anything.

_You're in love with him._

"Oh shut up brain!" Kaito snapped, feeling stupid for talking to himself, but he continued anyways. "I am _not_ in denial! I have no romantic feelings for Len-kun!"

_Yet you've been thinking all night about feeling him up._

Shit! He was in trouble! Even his own brain turned against him! No, now he was being stupid. Was this the first sign of madness? Well, that was fan-fucking-tastic!

Growling loudly, he turned up at the orphanage and stormed in. The children were asleep, but the Chef was just packing up to leave. "Kaito-kun, I didn't-"

"He got drunk and I don't know where he lives, so he's crashing here for the night."

"That's fine, but what about work?"

Kaito's brow twitched. "Ann's taken care of that for me."

"I see…" she was quiet for a moment. "Do you need help with him?"

… "Please."

* * *

After helping Kaito lay Len down on the bed, Chef bid Kaito a goodnight and left Len in his care. Kaito stood there for a moment, having an internal battle with his brain over whether to strip Len or not (vomit stained clothes weren't lovely!) before he sucked it up and began to remove Len's shirt. Surprisingly, Len barely stirred, nor did that stupid drunk grin leave his face. It took Kaito a long moment to fight the urge to feel more than he should of Len's body.

It was hard to imagine that Len was younger than Kaito. He'd trained and honed his body until he was quite muscular himself, yet Len almost out did him despite his smaller body. Of course, Len had suggested a few times that he'd worked on farms so that was probably what caused it. However, even with the delicate muscles that had started to form, you could tell he was fairly thin, but he wasn't quite skin and bones. It was probably fairer to say slender, but it didn't suit. Len was thin, yet had muscles… that didn't actually make him look ridiculous. It was a hard thing to explain, but there was only one word to describe Len.

And that word was beautiful.

He had the boyish good looks, the delicate muscles that looked more like feather touched marks. He also had a birth mark on his inner left thigh that looked like a flame. Len was fairly tanned too, but coming off a farm, it was no wonder his complexion was just a bit darker than Kaito's. And that sandy blonde hair, it would look gorgeous if Len let it down once and awhile. His face was very gentle, as if he'd yet to mature into a man. Large eyes that saw a different world, the sparkling blue captivating when they were open. Soft pink lips… Kaito could still remember the taste and feel of them. He shivered at the thought. Len was captivating, so beautiful and young… and naïve.

With Len's looks, he could turn a crowd and that could be dangerous. He would attract unwanted attention, but the only reason he hadn't was due to Kaito's presences, but what if Kaito pushed Len away? Len would be in danger every day.

Then again, was he in danger around Kaito? Wasn't everyone yelling at him obvious feelings? Now that he staring down at a naked Len, he knew he wouldn't be able to wipe away the memories he produced. He was ensnared, and Len had yet to work it out.

Even though he had no desire to fall in love, he couldn't pull his eyes away, his hands away. It had been a very long time since he'd become so obsessed with another person body. Sure, he'd slept with some amazingly hot people (Gakupo had a killer body, but Kaito didn't dare tell him that) and some very average people, and Len sort of fit between the two category's. He wasn't drop dead gorgeous, but he wasn't average either. Calling his average would have been an insult.

Len shift slightly on the bed, pulling a face. _Was he getting cold_, Kaito wondered to himself. Pulling his hands away from Len's hair he'd been playing with unconsciously, he wandered over to his wardrobe and hunted for a shirt and pants when he froze at the handles. Len made a noise, a very strange noise.

Turning back slowly, Kaito noticed Len had rolled onto his side, pulled his knees to his chest and sobbed, _loudly_. He was definitely asleep, yet the boy sobbed loudly. He approached cautiously, leaning over the boy. His face was filled with tears and scrunched up as if he was in pain. He knew instantly Len was having a bad dream and decided to move away. He'd learnt from a very early stage waking people up from bad dreams was a very bad move, but when the children had them and he heard, he'd curl up into bed and hold them until they woke on their, and stay with them until he was sure they'd be alright, however, that was a risk itself.

Searching through his wardrobe, he picked out basic clothing and set them down near the bed and waited out the nightmare. It was hard to watch Len sob, but there was nothing he could do for now.

Moments past before Len made a gasp and bolt up in bed, covered in sweat and tears. Kaito didn't move, just watched and waited for Len to calm down. He watched as Len tried to clear his mind before he made an attempt to speak. "W-Why am I naked… and where am I?" It was meant for only Len to hear, but that was because Len still didn't notice Kaito until he gently rested his hand on the blonde, who jumped a little.

"You're in my room. I was changing your clothes because you puked all over yourself." Len turned to Kaito, slightly shocked. "You got drunk, and I was left to deal with you. You're at the orphanage right now."

"…Oh…" was Len's reply. Sighing, Kaito handed him the clothing and moved towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"To get you a glass of water," he shrugged and abandoned the room.

He took his time in the kitchen, trying to be quiet, before he returned to the room. Len was clutching his head when Kaito returned and was grateful for the drink. He'd dressed in the clothing Kaito had given (thankfully) and curled up lightly on the sheets.

"Set it down on the bedside table once you drained it," Kaito said gently as Len empty the glass, setting it down. Sitting on the bed, he watched Len take a few deep breaths. "Can you tell me what you were dreaming about?"

Len froze, looked at him puzzled. "Dreaming…? What are you talking about…?" he went quiet and stared at Kaito before his face darkened. "Oh…"

"Oh what?"

"It's a hazy memory, but it's not something I want to talk about."

"Alright," Kaito stood and moved towards to the door. "You can sleep here. I'm going to sleep on the-"

"W-Wait!" Len called out in a panic, which made Kaito turn around, startled. "C-Can you stay here?"

_It's not an invitation, it's not an invitation!_ Kaito took a deep breath. "Why?"

"B-Because…" Len hesitated slightly. "Because I'd feel better knowing someone was close by. I-I hate being alone when I have that dream… it can be so real, so scary…"

Kaito took another deep breath. _It is NOT an invitation!_ He told himself, trying to calm himself down. "With one exception," he held his finger up, watching Len's face pale slightly.

"…Alright, what is it?"

"I sleep shirtless, no matter what. I've never wore a shirt to bed, never will. Are you fine with me being shirtless?"

The fact Len had to lick his lips made Kaito's knees weak all of a sudden. "Alright."

"Get into bed," Kaito sighed as he took his shirt, approaching the bed. No matter what, he couldn't shake the heat from his lower regions. _Get over yourself, you oversexed beast!_ He snapped mentally at himself. He slipped into the sheets beside Len, who shivered slightly and moved closer to Kaito. He did his best to stay calm. "Come here," he commanded quietly, pulling Len into his strong arms. He'd tensed against Kaito but relaxed soon afterwards, breathing a sigh of relief.

They laid there in silence, Kaito waited for Len to fall asleep. The blonde slowly drifted off into slumber, but Kaito could feel the uneasiness seeping out of Len. What was he thinking about now? Something was really bothering Len. He didn't press the topic, just ran a soothing hand through Len's hair. What would it be like to really have Len… as a lover, and not as friend? Could he… could he allow himself to fall in love again?

Len shifted a little closer, shivering as he was cold. Holding him tighter, Kaito let out a gentle sigh, pulling the blankets tighter around their bodies. Len's body did feel a little cold against his, so he was going to attempt to keep Len warm in his hold.

Shifting a little closer (as close as Len could really get), Len sighed deeply. He murmured something that made Kaito flinch and he didn't answer as Len fell asleep. How was he going to reply to that? How was he going to explain to Len why he kissed him? Because honestly, he was still trying to work it out himself.

* * *

**A/N: I sorry to those who've been reviewing. I have been reading your replies (trust me, I bounce across the room whenever I get a review haha) but I've been run off my feet like nobodies business. Christmas sucks. I was hoping to get this story up to where I am currently writing (something like chapter thirteen since I'm getting near the scene where THEY celebrate Christmas... oh well.**

**And by the way, Len isn't sober in that last part, he's a bit of a weird drunk (Kaito's funnier though. He's a sad drunk xD You'll find out later on haha)**


	7. The Next Morning

**A/N: Hangover time xD**

* * *

**Chapter Seven – The Next Morning**

He was very warm.

Abnormally warm.

Opening his eyes slowly, he listened to sounds. He could hear a lot of people screaming and laughing somewhere, and there was someone quietly snoring next to him.

Wait… what?

Len's opened as he realised he was pressed close to someones chest. He instantly realised it was another man's chest (considering there was a lack of breasts!) but who could it be? Swallowing his pride, he raised his head and found Kaito's face resting against the pillow above his. He looked so calm and peaceful Len decided to not move or wake him.

That smile that was normally plastered with a smile was strangely blank, his lips slightly pursed open…

_I kissed him… well… no, he kissed me with those lips but…_

Len shivered. Kaito had kissed him, and now he was in bed with him, against Kaito's bare chest. Len checked quickly and sighed with relief. He was dressed and Kaito was wearing pants, nothing look that suspicious (though Len noted the clothing was slightly big and was obviously Kaito's clothing) and the pants were the ones Kaito had been wearing earlier…

Wait! Len slipped out Kaito's strong grip and stared out the window. Was it morning or midday? If it had been his home town, he would have used the sun to work out the time!

His stomach growled suddenly. Clenching his stomach he made a face. No, that wasn't—

Something moved in the bed and Len turned back to Kaito who was sitting up, scratching his cheek. Len froze, noticing Kaito's eyes were slits, in fact, he looked like he was still asleep – or dazed at least. Yawning, he looked at his clock by his bed, groaned and fell back onto the bed, covering his face with his arm. Len didn't move until Kaito removed his arm to look at him. "You're awake?"

"Y-Yeah."

Kaito frowned for a strange reason, rubbed his eyes and groaned out "it's still early."

"How can it be? It's lunch time!"

"No, it's nine o'clock… I normally don't move until ten thirty, if lucky."

Len shook his head and slipped out of bed. He noticed the floorboards were very cold and shivered. "I need to pee," he announced which made Kaito groan again and slip out of bed.

"Alright, it's just through there. I've always had a private bathroom," he said as he pointed towards the second door at the end of the bedroom before he began pulling off his pants.

Len didn't stick around for long, dashing into the bathroom to do his business. Kaito was grumbling about something, but Len couldn't tell what it was. Washing his face, he examined himself. His eyes were slightly bloodshot, and he had the worse headache he'd ever experienced. What the hell happened last night?

"You look like shit," Kaito said from the door way, startling Len to turn about. He'd dressed into shorts and sleeveless shirt, and was still yawning. "But that's what happens when you drink a whole bottle of strong wine."

"…I got drunk?"

Kaito looked startled. "You don't remember me telling you _last_ night…?" Then Kaito frowned. "You must be the weirdest drunk I've dealt with then. You seemed sober last night."

"W-What happened last night?"

"Well, I dragged you back here after you got drunk and dumped you on my bed." Kaito paused for a moment then continued. "Then you had a nightmare and woke up, so I gave you a change of clothes and when I tried to leave, you didn't want me to, so I stayed with you all night." Len realised there was something Kaito was hiding, but couldn't think what it was.

"I-Is that what really happened?"

"Yeah, dead set truth," he pushed off the doorway and stepped back into the bedroom. Len followed a few seconds later, only to have clothing shoved into his hands. "You may want to dress into something that isn't covered in sweat. You tossed and turned all night, having bad dreams over and over again." He was frowning again. "Do you have nightmares all the time?"

Len stilled and stared at him before slowly nodding his head. "Not every night, but most nights."

Kaito's serious face looked uneasy all of a sudden. "That's not healthy, you know."

"But what can I do?" Len asked, taking the clothes from Kaito's hands. When their fingers brushed, Kaito was the first to pull away, looking uncertain. He was being weird, very weird. Shouldn't Len be the one acting weird considering he couldn't remember what happened last night and had no way to know whether Kaito was telling the truth? No, Kaito was being the weird one. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Kaito said as he moved towards the bedroom door. "I'm going to see what we can catch," and was gone before Len could call out to him. Kaito was being _very_ weird.

* * *

What the hell was wrong with him? Kaito wandered down the cluttered stairs, picking up the trip hazards as he made his way down. The children weren't inside anymore, but he was surprised none of them jumped on him like they did every morning… unless they spotted Len in his bed. Suddenly, everything felt like it was going to go wrong. What was he doing to do _now_? How was he going to explain it to the children? Of course, the older ones might have an idea but the little ones? What would they be thinking? Of course, it might be alright for the little ones, he'd slept with them a few times (only because they'd been having nightmares!) but that was sort of different, wasn't it? Would they…

Shaking his head, he wandered into the kitchen where chef was thinking up their lunch menu. "Is there any chance of a bite to eat for Len and me?" Kaito grinned, doing his best to hide his uncertainty.

Chef smiled back. "Of course there is. How's Len-kun this morning?"

"Well, he's sober that's for sure. Looks like crap, but he's sober."

"That's a starting point," she said as she put something together for them. They were silent before Chef added "the children have been chiming that you were _sleeping_ with Len."

He _knew_ it! Groaning, Kaito sank into the chair. "Nothing happened between us, Meiko-_saaaaan~!_ He… he had a nightmare before waking up earlier and didn't want me to leave, so I stayed with him. I was planning that once he'd calmed down I was going to slip out the room and sleep on the couch, but he kept having nightmares, and I grew too scared to move."

The red haired woman didn't look convinced and Kaito groaned again. Just as he did, a few children ran into the room, searching for cups so they could have a drink. They stopped when they noticed Kaito, grinning childishly. "Kai-nii was sleeping with Len-_nii_!"

"Shut up! He had a nightmare; I wasn't going to leave him."

The children grinned, grabbed their cups filled with water and ran outside again. "You feel awkward now, don't you?"

Kaito winced, nodding. "I don't know how to face him. He can't remember anything and he may not believe me."

"If he's you're friend, he'll believe you."

* * *

Len leaned against the kitchen wall, listening to the chef and Kaito talk. So that was why he was hesitating. He was nervous about what Len was thinking. Smiling a little, Len stepped into the door way, receiving a warm smile from the chef as she placed two plates down on the table. "Good morning, Len-kun. Do you feel better?"

"Yes, I do thank you."

She nodded and went back to what she was doing. "Glad you do," Kaito rolled his eyes, slightly grinning. "I've got a headache, and it's not from the alcohol either."

As he sat down, Len gave Kaito a puzzled look. "What do you mean?"

"Don't worry too much about it. You're not the one who has to put up with it for the next month."

Len just watched Kaito as he began to eat, ending the discussion then. _If you're going to say something yet not give me an answer, then why say it at all._ Len pushed it aside and begun nibbling into his breakfast. Although it bothered him, there was still one question he wanted answered:

Why the hell did Kaito kiss him?!


	8. Is this Love?

**A/N: Happy New Year EVERYONE! So glad 2012 has departed for good. Such a crappy year, but I guess there was some good out of it. Like, releasing this story =D It's not really a happy chapter, but I hope you enjoy reading it anyways =D**

* * *

**Chapter Eight – Is this Love?**

He was walking slower than normal. Making his way through the busy crowds, Kaito gave a deep sigh, titling his hat a little to hide his face. He'd given it a long thought (a _very_ long thought at that) about what was going to happen here onwards. It had been two weeks since Kaito had kissed Len and was still trying to decide what the hell was wrong with him.

He was, undoubtedly, in love with Len.

Oh, he loved the idea of calling Len his own (especially after having his first wet dream since he was fourteen two days ago) but… but there were better choices out there, better choices than him. It was better if he pretended he never kissed Len, and gradually over time, Len would forget it ever happened.

That was the plan, and somehow, he felt like a horrible bastard for doing something like that.

Sighing again, he made his way into the pub, climbing the stairs towards the fourth floor, where in their designated room, where Ann would be waiting. And maybe even Gakupo was there too, if he was bothered to show up.

Stopping in front of the door, Kaito swallowed his pride and put on his best expression. It was time to play the bastard again. He shoved the door open, expecting to see Len first but realised something was missing.

Gakupo and Ann had been talking about something serious and looked at him with strained expressions. Len was nowhere in sight. He shut the door quietly and took his seat across from Gakupo. "Len's not here?"

"No, he's not," Gakupo agreed with sickly concern. "Kaito… do you think it's time to come out of the closet and tell Len you love him?" Ann nodded in agreement.

"I-I can't, not until… until I'm sure with myself," Kaito said, taking his hat off and slinging onto the table. All of a sudden, he felt tired. "He'll only get hurt being with me."

"Kaito, you don't know that. Len could come to love you, but you've got to tell him your feelings first. He's inexperienced in more ways than one. He needs another person to show him the way. Only you can do that." There was something strange about that sentence, but Kaito couldn't think what.

"When I invited him to our group a month ago, I wasn't anticipating falling in love with him," Kaito reminded. "Of course, he was attractive, but I was just being a prick when I first saw him. It was only when I saw his face and his dark eyes I realised he was just like me… he was very alone."

Gakupo made a face which worried Kaito.

"What's wrong?"

Sitting up, Gakupo poured himself a glass of wine then sat back, swirling the red liquid in his glass. "I've come across something you may not like."

"What is it?"

Gakupo shared a look with Ann, who nodded in agreement. "Kaito… Len is involved with the Duke…"

Suddenly, the blood drained from Kaito's face. "W-What?"

"I was looking into the Duke's new pet and managed to find out who it was. Even I was a little shocked, but nevertheless, Len is the Duke's new pet."

"Meaning…?"

"Most likely, his fuck buddy."

Kaito sat there, trying to take this in. _No!_ Len wasn't like that. Len would never ask for something like that. He was shy, and innocent and a little naive but… no! No, it wasn't true! "I-I can't believe you."

"It's hard to accept, Kaito, but it's the truth."

"Len's not like that! He's not promiscuous!" Kaito roared, jumping from the couch. "He's not like that! He freaked out over me kissing him!"

"Who said Len was willing to spread his legs, Kaito," Ann asked, looking at him seriously. "We don't know what the Duke's holding over his head, but he's blackmailing Len, leashing him somehow. It's a high possibility Len doesn't want this."

"But-"

"I've got men in the manor watching the Duke, day in and out, my resources don't lie," Ann reminded darkly.

Kaito cursed and sat down, biting his thumbnail. He had to breath, just had to breath. Kaito opened his mouth when the door opened and Len entered, looking pale and worn. However, he plastered an impressive fake smile on his lips and closed the door behind him, sitting down where he normally sat, next to Kaito. "Sorry I was late; I fell asleep while reading a book."

"Really, what book were you reading?" Ann asked, carrying the conversation that went on for awhile. Gakupo gave Kaito a look, and Kaito guessed it instantly. For the first time in two weeks, he stayed close to Len's side, watching him very cautiously. Whenever the blonde looked at him, Kaito was quick to smile. He couldn't let Len know his thoughts.

Time went by and suddenly, Len stood up. "Sorry, I've got something to do, so I'll be bidding you all a good night."

Gakupo shot Kaito a dark look which pierced his heart as Ann said casually "have a safe trip home."

Len was just about to walk out when Kaito jumped from his seat. "L-Len, can I borrow you for a minute."

Startled, Len stared at him before shaking his head. "I can't. We can talk-"

"No! I-I need to talk to you right now!"

"Well, say it," Len said, now sounding impatient… and scared.

"N-Not here. Let's go to the rooftop."

"I can't, Kaito. I need to go somewhere. Whatever it is you want to say can obviously wait til tomorrow. Now, good night," and left before Kaito uttered a word.

He didn't need Ann or Gakupo to tell him to chase after him, instead, he bolted right after Len. "Wait, Len! You need to listen to me."

Len turned back, shooting him a nasty look. "Look, Kaito, I have places to go, people to see. I don't have-"

"People like the Duke for instances!"

Len paled, frozen on the spot. Thankfully, no one heard Kaito yell that (or, at least he hoped not). "P-Pardon?"

"I-I know about the Duke and… and about what's happening," Kaito closed in slowly. He could almost feel the fear seeping out of Len, and it pained his heart to see the younger boy tremble. "I-I don't want to see you getting hurt," he reached out to brush a strand of hair off of Len's face, only to have his hand slapped away.

Len took a hesitate step back, his feet at the edge of the stairs. He shook his head, as if trying to shake the tears away, tears that had slowly been building at edge of his eyes. "It's too late for that."

"Len, let me in. I want to-"

"You can't!" Len screamed, this time people on the stairs staring up at them. Kaito took a hesitated step backwards, nerves kicking in. This was too public, too many people, too many lies. No, he needed to get away, needed to get Len away… just had to-

Len glanced up at Kaito and paled all of a sudden. Kaito couldn't think anymore, his head hurt. Why was Len giving him that expression, why-

It took him a long to realised he'd moved forward and had grasped Len's arm painfully, the boy wincing loudly. How long had Len been begging Kaito to let go? No matter what, his hand wouldn't let go, nothing was doing as he wanted it to.

Suddenly, he yanked Len off his feet and out the side door before the boy could protest, leading him down into the alleyway by the pub.

"K-Kaito, let go!"

"…Never again…" Kaito murmured to himself, his voice distant.

"W-What?"

"I won't take it again. Not again, never again. I'll be in the ground before I let it happen again."

"What again?" Len shrieked, trying to pull from Kaito's strong grip. Len looked over his shoulder and spotted a black car down the other end. Planting his feet, he forced Kaito to stop from walking down the stairs. "Kaito let me go! I have to-"

The next thing Len was aware of was pain. There was nothing but a severe, sharp pain screaming down his spine. When Len opened his eyes he'd closed shut, he half expected to see a very angry Kaito.

Instead, he met a teary face, eyes that looked like they were on the edge of insanity. There was so much pain in those eyes that Len couldn't look away. Kaito didn't say anything, just held him against the wall, just blocked his escape path. "Kaito… let me go, please…" Len tried to say it calmly, and hoped he had. "Please… please let me go."

"I-I can't."

"Why?"

Instead of pain, shame flooded his face and he looked away. "Len… you can't win. He designs the game in a way that it tricks you into thinking you can win, but you can't. It's always the same, Len… and you'll die because of it. If you do survive, you'll be broken and useless…" Kaito talked as if he had experience.

Looking away, he noticed Ann and Gakupo had followed them out the door, but hadn't approached. He tried to read them, but their faces gave nothing away. Had something like this happened before? Looking around, he noticed the black car had gone and felt relief flood his body, but he knew there would be consequences because of this. "Kaito, its ok… they're gone, it's ok."

Kaito gave him a rather puzzled look and didn't move. Slowly, Len placed his hands on Kaito's shoulders, feeling slightly tensed. Kaito's eyes scared him… they didn't belong to a sane person.

"It's ok…" he pulled Kaito in, hugging him. Kaito didn't move, but relaxed against him, wrapping his arms around waist. They just held each other until the siren went off. Kaito, surprisingly was the one who let go first. Looking up, Len noticed Ann and Gakupo were leaving, disappearing back inside. Turning his attention back, he noticed Kaito wiping his eyes. When Len got a glance at them, he realised something that was a part of Kaito return and felt reassured Kaito had taken a mental step backwards.

"I'm staying with you," Kaito announced quietly.

"Alright then, you can come home."

* * *

Kaito didn't utter a word, silently following Len home. Somehow, Len knew not to disturb him, or move too far away from him. Every time he looked back, he realise Kaito was trying to gather himself, stabilize himself. It was the only way either of them would get any peace.

When they arrived at the apartment, Kaito wandered around the room, trying to put a little bit of distance until he fixed himself. It gave Len enough time to notice the piece of folded paper on the table. Flipping it open, he read the short message and shuddered.

"What does that say?"

Before Len had a chance to hide it from Kaito's grasp, it was already gone from Len's hands. "K-Kaito, don't read it!"

Too late, Kaito stood there like a stun mullet, staring at the paper. "…Is this… what he's blackmailing you with?"

Len nodded slowly, feeling a desperate need to sit all of the sudden. "When my sister fell ill, the Duke offered to pay her treatment… at a cost. Being who I was, I could never afford to pay the medical bills, so I accepted the Duke's game."

"You stepped into a trap."

"I did it willingly, Kaito," he noticed the horrified facial expression Kaito gave him, but continued. "She's all I have left in this world… I wanted to protect her."

"This isn't protecting her, you've sentence both of you to death," Kaito waved the piece of paper about. "Look at this: 'If you don't come tomorrow night, I'll kill your sister'! You're actually going to let him destroy you like this? With threats, with promises of your sisters recovery, with lies and-"

"Then tell me what I can do?! I can't even afford to take care of myself let alone a sister who needs to be watched for twenty-four hours a day! How can I help her when I can't even help myself," Len screamed, jumping from his chair. "So fucking what! So what if I let him use my body, so what if I let him control my life. Four years, Kaito, four years and my sister will be well, and we'll leave and-"

"He won't let her leave, Len. He'll prolong her illness until he's bored of you two. Then he'll kill you"

"You don't know that."

Kaito's face darkened. "Len, did I tell you the reason why he killed mum? He killed her because he was bored and heartbroken. He blamed _me_ for his daughter's death so he killed an innocent woman, and left me with nothing. And you're telling me-"

"I'm sorry!" Len shrieked, grabbing Kaito's arm. "S-So calm down."

"What are you saying, I'm very-"

"Something's wrong with you! You sound like your boarding insanity, Kaito, and it's scaring me."

When the words left Len's mouth, Kaito took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm sorry… I-I'm not angry at you, just-" he needed to take another breath. "I don't want to see another person I love get killed again. I-I wouldn't survive it. So, please bear with me."

"I-Is this normal?"

"It's easy to live a lie and pretend you're perfect than it is to face reality," Kaito whispered. "But… but having you here, I'd begun to feel the happiest I'd ever been. A-And kissing you," he dropped the parchment on the floor, reaching out to brush Len's lips with a finger. "Kissing you drove me insane, I wanted more all of a sudden. That time you drank yourself senseless, right after I'd kissed you, I almost convinced myself that having sex with you would be a good thing, but I pulled away, I denied I wanted you. Hell, I even argued with myself over it, but Ann… and Gakupo know I can't hide anything anymore. I promised myself I'd never love again, but… but I'm convinced now, convinced you can save me."

"I'm not going to save anyone," Len pulled away, looking at the ground. "I can't even save myself."

Kaito nodded. "I won't fight you anymore, Len. I know you need to protect yourself and your sister, but… but you have to make a deal with me before I let you go."

Looking up, Len stared into Kaito's face, unable to read his expression. "What is it?"

Stepping forward carefully, Kaito pressed his hand against Len's face. "I want to sleep with you."

Len froze, trying to work out the meaning. "Sleep as in…"

"Sex."

He was so straight-forward that the word made Len flinch. "Sex…?"

"Yes, I want to have sex with you."

A month ago, Len would never have expected this, even now, he was trying hard to believe it. "Can I ask why?"

"You're still a virgin, right?" Len nodded. "I want to take the pleasure away from the Duke. I won't let him rape you as a virgin. I want… I want to protect that part of you. Rape hurts no matter what but… but I don't want another to suffer."

"Another…?"

"Gakupo… the reason he came into the churches care was due to rape. His father and uncle brutalized him as a child… and seeing the pain in his face this afternoon, seeing the pain that he knew what the Duke would do tonight was unbearable…"

It took Len a moment to realise Kaito was searching for excuses. There was something he was hiding from Len, but a part of Len just didn't want to know what he was hiding.

* * *

**A/N: I suck at sex scenes... even when they're important. I'll have to go through and check the next chapter, make sure it's all right.**

**Also! Have any of you heard the sample tracks to Kaito's V3 update? Like, wow! So looking forward to hearing more songs produced with the V3 version. After hearing Gakupo's V3 version, all I can say that this is going to be AWESOME!**


	9. Passion

**A/N: Realistically, this should have been more of a Lemon than a Lime... but my smut scenes are crap... period. So, I don't go all the way into it. Besides, it doesn't hurt to be a little imaginative xD Besides, they've probably going to a better smut scene, maybe lol.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine – Passion**

Hiding in the bathroom, Len took a few deep breaths. Kaito wanted to have sex with him. That wasn't something that Len was comfortable with. The idea of... no, he wasn't even going to go down those lines again. The only reason why he was hiding here in the bathroom was due to begging Kaito to give him a few minutes to think. So Kaito let him go, had let Len disappear into the bathroom. If there was a way out of it, Len certainly would have looked for it. Unfortunately, there wasn't.

Oh sure, Len could see Kaito's reasons. There was a lot of fear beneath Kaito, more fear than he expected, so he understand Kaito's reasons. However, that didn't make this any easier.

Glancing at himself in the mirror, Len questioned himself once again. It was a simple question really. Was sex with Kaito really a bad thing? A part of him said no, another worried about their friendship. He shouldn't have to, Kaito clearly didn't, but then again, the odds that Kaito had slept with women before and still remained friends looked high. Maybe he was just being silly about this all.

Suddenly, the thought of seeing Kaito naked scared him. Dropping to the floor, he buried his face in his hands and tried not to think. Refused to think about it. _Maybe I should reject it,_ Len wondered, trying his best to fight back tears. _I can't do this, not now, not ever._

Len must had crouched there for a while longer until someone knocked on the door. "Len... are you alright?"

Staring at the door, Len stood up and went over, pressing his hand against it. "I-I can't do this Kaito... I... I just can't."

There was a long silence that followed before the door opened slowly. Len had to back away to let it open, and the moment his eyes caught Kaito's, he turned away. "Len, you are scared, aren't you?"

"W-What makes you say that?"

"Because I'm not an idiot," Kaito replied, coming closer. "Come here," he asked gently, opening his arms up. "I promise you I won't push you past your limit."

Watching Kaito weakly, Len knew it was time to fully decide. What happened next was all up to him, and somehow, he realised that rejecting Kaito was worse than having sex with him. There was something that bothered him, something Len was scared of losing. He didn't want to be alone anymore. Hesitantly, Len stepped forward, allowing Kaito to embrace him. Kaito's warm arms wrapped around him and held him gently, brushing a hand through Len's blonde hair.

Kaito held him for a short while before leading him into the bedroom. Brushing his hand against the light switch, he filled the room mostly with darkness. The only light now was from the bathroom. "Stay here," he said gently, moving away from Len to turn the bathroom light off. The blinds were down, there was nothing but blackness. Fear bobbled in him but Kaito embraced him from behind, gently holding him. He turned Len around, gently placing a hand on his face. It was clear Kaito could see him better than Len could see him. The hand gently stroked his cheek for a moment before something warm touched his lips. Warm and moist...

Wrapping an arm around Len's waist, Kaito pulled him into the soft kiss, feeling the boy shiver against him. They would take their time. The kiss lingered for what felt like forever, but he didn't care. Len hadn't pushed him away yet, so he didn't care.

"Bed," he murmured, feeling Len stiffen. "It's ok, we'll take this slowly," he promised gently, stroking the blonde's hair. "Nice and slow," he didn't mean to purr it, but Len didn't seem to notice it. He soothingly led Len over to the bed, forcing him to lie down. Climbing on top of him, Kaito began to slowly remove Len's shirt, but the blonde grabbed his arm, shaking. Understanding, he pulled his hand away, leaning down and brushing his lips over Len's.

They kissed for a long moment, and when Kaito was sure Len was distracted, he pulled the shirt open, pulling their lips away and began trailing his chin and neck with his tongue. His hand brushed Len's red cheeks as he made his way down, tasting and sucking the light skin. Len's body twitched with the sensations, falling into rhythm whenever his mouth or tongue tasted an untouched area of his skin.

Suddenly, Len grabbed Kaito's shoulders, startling him. Looking up, Kaito caught the glimmer of tears in Len's eyes and sat up enough to brush them away. Cupping his shoulders, Kaito lifted Len up off the bed and embraced him, kissing along his neck. Len's breathing came out in slow and sharp pants. He was definitely feeling it now.

Slipping his hands up under the back of the shirt, Kaito's hands stilled. He could feel… cuts all up Len's back. He was about to asked, when Len whispered "please don't ask." Kaito didn't. Instead, he left Len's shirt, realising it was a self conscious reason why Len didn't want Kaito to see or ask about them.

It wasn't like Kaito needed to, since he already guessed who gave them to the blonde. Instead, he leaned up against Len's ear and whispered something in Len's ear. He felt the boy flinch and he licked his ear. Slipping between Len's legs, Kaito pulled Len onto his lap, his hands clutching Len's waist. "Guide me," he whispered, pressing his lips to Len's for a second. "Tell me what you want. I'll give you all that you want."

Len shifted uneasy, blushing. "I-I don't know."

"It's ok, you don't need words, just show me what you want."

Even in the dark, Kaito saw Len's expression, but the boy nodded anyways and began tugging at Kaito's shirt. Without hesitation, he allowed the blonde to remove his shirt. He didn't deny Len the chance to touch his skin, feeling Kaito as he felt him. The coolness of Len's fingertips brushing against his hot skin made him gasp a little. Leaning in, he pressed his face against the curve of Len's neck, feeling the blonde lean down and brushing his own lips against Kaito's warm skin.

So much hesitation, so Kaito chuckled out "do as you please." Len seemed stunned for a moment before he kissed and began sucking a spot on Kaito's skin, right near the pulse in his neck. Letting Len do his thing, he slowly began to lean back, giving Len more space to roam. Somehow, Len quickly understood that and took advantage of it.

Giving Len the chance, Kaito closed his eyes and arched his back, enjoying the pleasure of being captivated Len's fingers, tongue and mouth. Somehow, there was something different about this for Kaito. He often allowed others to touch his body this way, but it wasn't as satisfying as letting Len do it. Opening his eyes, he smiled and sat up, startling Len. Kissing him, he wrapped his arms around the small body. Len didn't push him away, but rather calmly kissed back. That was it, Kaito was captivate him slowly, leading Len on gently.

Lowering his hands, he brushed his fingers against the zipper of Len's pants. Stiffening, Len pulled away, his eyes wide. Hesitating himself, Kaito finally spoke up. "Can I?" he asked cautiously, watching for any negative reaction.

Surprising, Len lifted his hips up. Unzipping Len's trousers, he pulled them down, removing the underwear at the same time. Lifting Len's body up, he yanked the pants off completely and tossed them away before Len could protest. Lowering him back down onto the bed, Kaito smiled down at him, running his fingers down the sensitive skin of Len's thighs. He could easily tell how embarrassed Len was. "M-Maybe we should stop," Len finally said, looking away. "I-I don't think I can-"

"Shhh," Kaito pressed his finger against Len's lips. "I'll take care of everything," he promised before moving downwards.

Len realised instantly and grabbed Kaito, stopping him from moving any further. "I-I don't want that," he choked out, tears welling against. "I-I don't want you to do that."

"Are you scared?"

"…Yes…"

Kaito took a deep breath then lowered Len down again. "Don't worry, I promised, we'll do this slowly," he leaned over, kissing Len's forehead. He moved quickly, grabbing Len's legs and lifting them up despite the shriek. "Grasp onto them," he said gently, smiling earnestly down at the worried blonde. "And close your eyes. Don't open them until I say you can."

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Len did as he was told, clutching onto his legs and closed his eyes, resting his head on the pillow. For a moment, Kaito examined the boy below him. Had he realised that by doing this, he was opening his body to Kaito. No, he was too young and naive to know that yet. Being the virgin he was (Kaito was no fool after all, and had seen through his lies and attempts to tell him otherwise), Len didn't know anything. Kaito grinned and lowered himself down. As his fingertips brushed along Len's soft member, he saw the younger's body jerk but Kaito noticed Len didn't open his eyes. Good!

Bending further down, he took it gently into his hands and leaned down, pressing his lips on the tip. Len moaned quietly, reassuring Kaito to continue. He ran his tongue up the soft flesh, feeling the body jerk and twitch. He noticed Len was having a hard time keeping his eyes closed, but it didn't bother Kaito until he took him fully into his mouth. Now Len's eyes snapped open and he almost sat up, startled.

"K-Kaito, don-"

Kaito didn't give him a chance to fight; instead, he began sucking on it, taking extra care to run his tongue up the sides, taking note of the tip's sensitivity. Len was suddenly sitting up, crying out from under one hand. His other hand slipped into Kaito's hair and he crouched over, trying not to make too much noise. But that was no fun. He wanted to hear Len more, wanted to hear that sweet voice tangled up in ecstasy. Would Kaito get that chance to hear it? He hoped so.

Len leant over further, his breath heightened, coming out in sharp pants. His legs began shake furiously and before long, he couldn't hide the noises he was making. Being down below, Kaito felt he was missing out on what kind of expressions Len was making, and finally pulled away, licking his lips. When his eyes met Len, he saw something… unexpected.

Len's face had flushed to an almost natural red tinge, while tears glistered in his eyes. He did his best to hide his face with his hand. "Y-You promised… to go slow…" Len's breath hadn't caught up even though moments had passed without Kaito touching him. "I-I'm not ready for this…"

Kaito resisted the urge to sigh; instead, he pressed his hand against the bare cheek. "Then tell me what do you want?"

It was easy to tell that anything being said was taking time to recognize in Len's brain. It took him a long minute before he answered. "P-Pants…"

"Pants…?"

Nodding, Len looked away. "I-I don't want to be the only one whose naked."

Kaito smiled at him, almost feeling a laugh in the back of his throat. "You want me to take my pants off?"

"Well, _you're_ the one who wants sex," Len snapped then became suddenly uncertain. "I-I don't feel comfortable… being the only one naked."

Was this a sign that Len was opening up to him. "Alright," Kaito whispered in his ear, feeling the blonde shiver. He took his time, almost taunting Len as he slipped slowly out of the rest of his clothes. Len grew more embarrassed and looked away, despite his sight in the dark being more limited than Kaito's.

Discarding them, Kaito pulled Len forward before helping him straddle his thighs. He kissed Len softly, feeling each touch and movement tormented him further. Len body was becoming oversensitive. If he pushed too far, he knew Len would feel more uncomfortable. Whether he promised to go slow or not, he knew it was now or never.

"Will you let me in?" Kaito asked, pressing a finger at Len's entrance. He felt the boy tense up much to his displeasure.

"I-I'm not ready for that," Len's voice didn't hide the fright that Kaito sensed pouring out him.

"Then will you let me prepare you?"

"N-Now?" it was too high pitched, too scared.

"Yes, now," Kaito said softly in his ear. "I promise I'll try to make it feel as good as I can." If that was even possible. Without the usual tools, he didn't have an easy way to help Len loosen up. He knew this wasn't going to be a good experience… for either of them.

Len made a desperate noise, but in the end took a deep breath and whispered "Please… try to be…"

Laying Len down as gently as he could, he brushed a strand of hair from his face. "I promise I'll try to be. I…" Kaito took a deep breath. "I don't want to hurt you, in any way possible."

Whether he could live up to that or not, Kaito wouldn't know. Pressing a finger against his entrance, he silently prayed things would go alright. He'd barely begun to push it in when he felt Len tense and swore silently.

"You need to relax."

"I-I can't," Len whispered through tears. "I-I'm…"

Kaito didn't need to hear the end, instead, he leaned over and captured Len's lips with his own. Only when he was saw Len was distracted with him being kissed, did Kaito press on. Len didn't notice anything for a moment before he pulled away and winced.

"T-That hurts."

"I'm sorry," Kaito whispered back, kissing his forehead. "I won't go on until you get used to it. I promise you."

"You're making an awful lot of promises," Len whispered before wincing. "C-Can you keep them all?"

"I can try, can't I?"

Len had let his guard down a little after that, taking each step with a hiss of pain, but didn't speak. Eventually, when Kaito knew he could do no more with his hands, he pulled them away. He steadied himself between Len's legs, noticing the horrified look the blonde gave him.

"Can I?"

Len looked away and only nodded. Kaito gave himself an uneasy moment to find his composure. Then, he took a plunge into the darkness and hoped nothing bad was going to happen.

Len's cry was a mixture of fear and pain, unable to cover it up. It was going to hurt, really bad. "Come here," Kaito whispered, picking him up and holding him in arms. "Please… try to bear with it."

"I-It hurts," Len sobbed, burying his face in Kaito's shoulder. "I-It really hurts."

Hearing him like that distressed Kaito greatly, enough he had to give even himself a moment. He didn't want to hurt Len, never would he ever dream upon it. However, nothing was going to change this. "Y-You know," Kaito whispered, holding Len close. "I-It always hurts the first time, whether you're a guy or a girl. It's because it's an act we're not used to. S-So please try to bear it…" He wasn't going to go on anymore. He helped Len settle down on his lap, gently running a hand through his hair.

Somehow, this brought back his own nightmares of his first time with a man. That was a pain he carried with him his whole life, a pain that even Gakupo and Ann knew nothing about. He was never going to tell them that.

Len's breathing calmed after a moment of silence. He held his face close to Kaito's neck, still wimping a little. "Len, are you ok?"

"Does it sound like it," Len whispered.

"No, guess not."

After a moment, Len shifted a little. "I-If you want to… you can continue."

"Are you sure?"

"No, but this is…" Len didn't finish his statement, instead, he went quiet.

"…Alright," Kaito whispered, lying them both back down. Taking a deep breath, he began to shift inside of Len. Somehow, the blonde was doing a rather good job of not making any noises; instead, he bit his lip and looked grim. But maybe one day in the near future, this wouldn't be a painful chore…

…Maybe in the near future Len would accept Kaito as his lover.

Maybe…

* * *

**A/N: I feel so... repetitive in this chapter, damn it! Oh well, this get better... they need to get better anyways :) I'm looking forward the up coming scenes =D**


	10. What Happens, Happens

**A/N: What happens next... Thought to update the new chapter considering I'm currently writing chapter 15 lol =P**

**BTW, If anyone is confused about what's going on, do let me know. I don't know how well I can explain it, but I don't like leaving people on the back benches going "HUH?"**

**ALSO! I've almost reached 90 pages on my document. When I reach 100 pages, I'll upload a double chapter =D (whenever that happens xD)**

* * *

**Chapter Ten – What Happens, Happens**

Len was not ready to admit that he felt uneasy the next morning. Examining himself, he noticed the bruises around his hips and winced. Kaito had been somewhat rough, but what could he do? Things were probably going to be worse tonight now that he thought about it. Shivering uncontrollably, Len moved into the running shower, feeling the warmth of the water wash over him. He was too scared to think what was going to happen when Kaito woke up.

He wasn't sure how long he was under the spray when something touched him and he shrieked. "Calm down," it was Kaito's voice. "I'll wash your back."

Keeping his mouth shut, Len soaped up a cloth for Kaito to use. Surprising, Kaito was very careful, brushing softly over the bruises on his back. There was a lot of wincing from Len, but he remained mostly quiet.

"…I'm sorry," Kaito whispered softly. "I-I was too rough. I should have been more thoughtful."

"I-It's fine," Len lied, though every inch of his regretted it. He shouldn't need to lie, but he did. "They'll eventually go away."

Kaito remained quiet for a short moment before he gently hugged Len, surprising the blonde. "No it's not. I promised to be gentle… and I wasn't."

Kaito warmth was the only reason Len didn't pull away. As much as he was embarrassed or even disgusted in himself about last night, Len just couldn't bring himself to pull away. Reality was, tonight was going to be worse, and something they both knew.

Gently placing his hands on Kaito's, Len sighed and leaned backwards and stared at the roof. After a long moment, Kaito did finally pull away, but there was a lot of hesitation from both of them. "I-I'll make breakfast," Kaito whispered before disappearing, leaving Len alone in the shower. Had Kaito run away?

Yes, Kaito was running away.

* * *

Strangely, once Len and Kaito had arrived into the night lane, Kaito's attitude change into something Len couldn't describe. It felt like it was the normal attitude, but Kaito grew hesitate about touching him. Kaito was, after all, a very touchy-feely person, so Len felt troubled. He thought to say something, but Ann was in the company before Len had a chance.

Gakupo had joined them later on in the night, and seemed to be watching Kaito with a strange look Len couldn't place.

Kaito ended up leaving before the night life ended.

"What happened last night?" Ann asked, sitting beside Len and taking his hands into her own. "Something's wrong with the both of you."

Len glanced at Gakupo and realised that the man had seen through him. He almost looked… angry. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"What do you mean?" Ann asked, looking between the two men.

"N-No," Len lied, looking away. "H-He didn't hurt me."

"Look me in the eye and tell me that."

Len just stared at the floor.

Gakupo sighed and stood. "It's alright to admit he was rough. He's a mature man after all, far more skilled and far more… daring."

Len refused to ask how Gakupo knew that. "H-He tried to be careful… but…"

"How bad?"

"A few bruises… that's all. H-He seemed fine before we came here though. He wouldn't look me in the eye, but he wasn't too… distressed about it. I mean, he spent the rest of the day with me, and we had lunch together so…"

"Kaito only wants to protect you," Ann said at last, finally catching onto what was being said. "He never wants to do anything that will hurt you, you know that. He's just worried about how you feel, so make sure you tell him truthfully, because he cares for you dearly."

Len nodded and smiled warily. "Honestly… I don't feel as… worried as I was back then."

"Worried?" Ann asked, looking at him with shock.

"Yeah… I mean, what happened wasn't some sort of evil deed, and I did… allow it."

Ann smiled and ruffled his hair. "Nothing does change Len. You're still the young boy that walked in here a month ago. Nothing has changed at all."

* * *

Once again, he ditched work. Of course, he had his reasons.

Screams pierced the air, making Kaito wince. Outside thunder roared and lightning flashed the result of a storm. He knew exactly how the children would react and took some time off, settling down with the children in their bedrooms as the curled towards him. He could remember the age where he, too, was scared of storms.

"Kai-nii," one girl who was called Mina said, burying deeper into his side. "I'm scared."

"There's nothing to be scared about," Kaito smoothed her hair. "It'll pass by before you know it."

Just as the words left his mouth, thunder crackled outside, causing the children to cry out again. It wasn't like he wasn't used to this, but sometimes he wondered why he even tried, since they never really listened anyways.

Another thumping noise caused Kaito to jump, and he moved away from the children. Edging towards the bedroom door, he peeked around and looked down towards the front door, and waited.

There was another bang, but it wasn't thunder.

"Kai-nii, what was that?"

"Someone's at the front door. Stay put, I'll be back in a moment." Seriously, what kind of person travelled around in a storm anyways? Kaito gave it a thought as he took the stairs down to the front door and unlocked it. He opened it enough to see who it was.

It was someone he didn't expect.

"Holy Shit, Len! What the happened to you?" Kaito threw the door open and pulled Len in, who looked almost ready to faint. Slamming the door and locking it, he turned on the nearest light and began checking the boy's wary features. "How did this happen?"

Len looked a little confused and replied in a quiet voice, "I fell down."

Kaito wasn't quite convinced. Blood trickled down from the top of his left brow. Clothing all torn up revealing cuts and bruises as well as scabbed knees and elbows. Maybe Len had fallen, but Kaito knew better than that. Most of these scars were deliberate. Knowing who gave them to Len made him angrier than he thought possible. Leading Len down into the spare bathroom, he sighed. "Where did you fall?"

"On my way home…"

That didn't help him. "Then why didn't you go home?"

"Coming here was easier than going home."

Well, considering their houses were miles apart, either Len had cut through the streets in the night life to get here or Len wasn't anywhere near home and probably wasn't even heading in that direction. Somehow, the latter was more convincing. Of course, Kaito wouldn't push him to talk. Instead, Kaito cleaned up the cut on Len's head.

Just as Kaito pulled away, Len sneezed loudly.

Pulling Len close, he swore loudly. "You're frozen to the bone. How long were you outside for?"

"An hour maybe."

Swearing some more, Kaito lead Len upstairs. Thankfully the children didn't invade their privacy and allowed then to walk past the rooms almost unnoticed. He forced the boy into his bathroom and turned on the shower. Kaito turned back to Len, watching the boy. He looked… dazed. "Len, what's wrong," he waved his hand in front of Len's face, waiting for a reaction. It took Len too long to react. "Is something wrong?" kneeling down in front of him, he looked deeper into his eyes. He couldn't work out what was wrong, no matter how hard he looked. "Len, is something wrong?"

Len stared at him for a moment, struggling to think of what to say next. "I feel… tired I guess."

No, this was more than exhaustion. It was almost as if he was intoxicated kind of state… "Len, did he do anything weird to you?"

"Weird… what kind of weird… so much has happened the past few nights… I just don't know what to think anymore."

"Len," Kaito spoke as he planted his hands down on Len's shoulders, and shook him a little. "You're completely out of it, and not in a good way. You're pupils are dilated, and you're reaction time…"

"Oh…" Len replied, titling his head a little. "…What does it mean when you're pupils are dilated."

He couldn't be serious. Instead of answering, he swore a little. "Whatever, get undress and take a shower. The water-"

Len pushed him away and clutched his body, tears forming. "I-I can't…"

"Can't what? It's just a shower…"

"I can't!" he screamed then clutched his head with a whimper. "I feel sick. I feel really sick and dirty and-" he broke into a sob. Kaito slowly moved over and bent over to touch him. With a half gasp, half shriek, Len slapped Kaito's hand away and pressed himself against the wall. "D-Don't touch me…" Len's voice broke and he began to hyperventilate. "I-I don't want it anymore… it hurts… it hurts so much…"

"C-Calm down," Kaito said, kneeling down to Len's height. "What happened, Len? Tell me what happened."

Len shook his head and continued to sob.

Sighing, Kaito got up to leave, hoping some space would do him good when Len jumped from his spot and caught him arm, sobbing harder. This was all too strange. Staring at him, Kaito tried to think what had caused this but when it finally hit him, he too, felt ill. Whatever the Duke had done… wasn't good. "Len… what do you want?"

"S-Stay, please," Len whispered, burying his face into Kaito's chest. "I-I'm scared…"

"Alright, but first, let's have a shower, ok? You're freezing, and it'll warm you up."

It took a lot of persuasion, but finally Kaito convinced Len to strip off his bloody and ripped clothing. With every bruise and cut that was revealed, the more enraged Kaito got. Not with Len, but with himself. He should have done something more to prevent this. But no, he turned a blind eye because of Len's pleas, even though he knew it was going to be bad.

He shouldn't have turned away from him in the first instants.

Convincing Len to get in the shower had been another challenge, but once Len was under the spray, things slowly began to smooth out. Kaito didn't move far, but still gave Len the privacy he needed. Kaito knew he should have left the room, but he still couldn't work out what had caused Len to be like this. A possible thought of drugs hit him, but he couldn't see any physical signs of needle pricks or any other physical sign, and there was obviously no alcohol in his system either. He couldn't think of any other reason for it.

When Len finished, it became a little easier to coax him into something warm and into bed. He was out before he even hit the pillow, much to Kaito's relief. Grabbing the ragged clothing, he headed down stairs and burned everything in the fire place, burned away the dirty memories that were pressed into the material. He stayed there the rest of the night, too scared to head back to Len, who was probably fighting off a series of terrible nightmares now.

Looking at his hands, Kaito finally sighed. Had Len really felt that small, that fragile the night before? The Len he remembered had been extremely warm, and despite being nervous, he'd been sweet… but this Len… he couldn't have been broken in by the Duke already?

He just hoped the morning would be kind to them both.

* * *

**A/N: Don't think I have to elaborate what happened to Len. Ok, I'm did say I'm writing chapter 15, but I'm iffy about uploading that chapter... since it's a smut scene again. There's only three (should be at least three) smut scenes, all play an important part in the story. Though, I wasn't impressed with the last chapter lol. Anyways, I'll see how this story goes and decide whether I want to upload it. I wasn't planning on adding sex in this story, then I thought... Kaito's a prostitute... there needs to be sex =.= So, I was going to do this thing where I said if I reached a certain mount of review by the 14th chapter, I'd upload it... but I don't want to sound desperate for reviews really, so I won't do that. So, keep it up guys! I hope you've all been enjoying my work and I do apologize for not replying to reviews. Enjoy =D**


	11. Sleepless

**A/N: I'm two pages off of 100, but I'm going to save the special double update for chapter 14 and 15, because they're meant to be part of the same chapter, but it was too long to be one full chapter, so it makes sense right?**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven – Sleepless**

Oh how he hated himself.

Len groaned as his conscious came back and his body grew aware of the pain that ripped at every muscle and bone. When Len first attempted to open his eyes, the bedroom light caused him to clench them close again, wincing in pain. In his second attempt, he opened his eyes as slowly as he could, and took in the room from where he laid. The bed was too soft to be his own, so he instantly recognized he wasn't home. Hell, he couldn't remember much of what happened last night, and maybe fear was what kept him from thinking back.

Sitting up slowly, Len began to realise where he was. He'd seen the plain, simple bedroom before. It certainly wasn't his bedroom, but Kaito's bedroom.

_Why the hell am I here?_ Len's mind demanded. There was no way he could end up here after being at the Duke's manor… the orphanage where Kaito helped raised the children was in a completely different direction from his home!

A quiet creak brought him back to reality and he searched around the bedroom for the source of the noise. Eventually, he noticed the bedroom door was slightly adjured and there were a two pairs of eyes staring at him from the other side. They stared at each other for a long moment before Len smiled at them. The door opened more and soon the two children had crawled onto to bed. If he remembered straight, they'd called themselves Luke and Mina, but he couldn't be quite sure.

"What's wrong, you two?" He hesitated for a moment before patting them both on the head.

"Kai-nii said Len-nii was sick," the girl, Mina, replied sadly. "He told us not to wake you up."

"But we didn't wake you up," Luke replied, grinning. "Len-nii was already awake."

"That I was," Len smiled softly back at them. "And don't worry, I feel better this morning."

"Enough to play with us?" they both asked, their eyes filling with delight.

Len was about to answer when someone else cut in. "No, he still needs to rest," a voice said tartly, making Len wince. He looked towards the doorway where Kaito stood, looking rather annoyed. "And you two need to let him. Come along."

The children didn't argue and left the room, grumbling about something. Len was now alone with Kaito, who still looked annoyed. "They didn't wake me," Len said quietly.

Kaito stared at him for a moment then let out a long sigh. "I know, but they were told to leave you alone," he replied as he stepped into the bedroom. "How do you feel?"

He felt queasy, and unnaturally dirty. "…Like crap I suppose," Len said slowly, shifting his eyes away from Kaito. "C-Can I ask what happened last night?"

There was genuine surprise in Kaito's features that made Len suspicious of him. "You… don't remember?"

"I wouldn't be _asking_ if I remember anything," he retorted out irritation.

Kaito sat there, looking surprise before his face darkened and he turned away. "Isn't it better to forget?" he muttered to himself.

"Forget what?! Did you do something?"

"Oh, I like how I get blamed," Kaito snapped at him. "I did _nothing_, thank you very much!"

Len winced, feeling suddenly bad. He shouldn't have said that, after all… Kaito wasn't that kind of person anyways. "I-I'm sorry…"

Shaking his head, Kaito stood up. "Don't fret," he told Len, though there was frustration in his voice. "Are you hungry?"

The thought of food made Len feel sick. "N-No thank you, somehow I don't think I could keep it down."

Kaito watched in for a long moment before turning towards the door. "Get some rest, you'll feel better after it."

"A-Ah, you don't have to… I-I could go ho-"

Kaito turned the darkest look he could possibly muster towards Len, silencing him before Kaito disappeared out the room. Maybe it wasn't the look that kept Len quiet; it was the realisation that Kaito looked almost dead tired…

_Had he been awake all night… because of me?_

* * *

"K-Kaito!"

Chef's voice brought him back to the real world too late. He was completely covered in flour, egg and water. He groaned loudly. What possessed him to offer his assistance in the kitchen anyways? He could barely stand up, but he was still forcing himself to stay awake.

"Kaito, are you alright? You look awful."

"I didn't sleep, Meiko-san. I…I couldn't sleep at all," he admitted, pushing the mixing bowl as far away from his as possible before stripping his shirt. "I did try but…"

"Len's here again… did something happen?"

He couldn't tell her, just couldn't. "Len…" he began, trying to think up an excuse. "Len locked himself out his apartment last night… so he stayed here. It was probably a good thing too… since he hasn't felt well these last couple days."

It was the worse lie Kaito ever told, because when he glanced at Chef, she didn't look convinced, _at all_. "Ah, I see," she turned back to making their dinner. Neither of them spoke of a long moment she spoke up. "Try a better lie Kaito."

Yeah, he wished he could think one up too. Pity his brain was barely functioning. "Once I get some sleep, I'll try again, but my brain… I'm just so tired."

"Then get some rest."

"In _this_ place? The minute I'm lying down they'll be on me. The only safe place is my bedroom where Len is…" Kaito sighed while he rubbed his eyes. "I-I just can't Meiko-san… I just can't…"

* * *

Was this what Kaito had meant?

Len stood in front of the mirror in Kaito's bathroom, staring at all the cuts on his body. Every single one of them had a painful memory, and finally Len understood why Kaito had muttered _"Isn't it better to forget?"_ Of course, it would have come to him sooner or later, but he would have preferred later actually.

Too late, Len could almost physically remember everything that had happened… and grimaced. Things seemed to have turned for the worse.

He'd barely been in the bathroom five minutes when the bedroom door slammed open and there was a loud _thunk_. Quickly pulling on the clothes Kaito had lent him, he hurried back into the bedroom.

On the floor and leaning up again the bed was Kaito, who'd buried his face in the sheets. Cautiously, Len walked over and went to put his hand on Kaito's shoulder when he felt him flinch. Settling down on the edge of the bed, he watched Kaito for a moment before speaking up. "Kaito… is something the matter?"

Kaito was silent for what felt like forever before he groaned something out.

"P-Pardon?"

Kaito finally looked up, exhaustion clear on his features. "I feel dead."

"You look it, too" Len replied, making Kaito wince. "I knew it, you didn't sleep again! Come here, you should rest." Kaito shook his head and tried to stand up, only to fall on top of Len. "You can barely stand, idiot!" Len yelled, unable to get himself free. "Don't you dare fall asleep on me?!"

"But… you're so comfy," Kaito whined, rolling off of him and onto the bed. "Need… sleep…"

"Then sleep, you idiot," Len snapped, only to realise that Kaito wasn't going to answer, since he was already fast asleep. _That's what you get when you stay up all night…_ Len smiled softly down at him. _…Idiot._

* * *

**A/N: D'awww Len called him an idiot... but of course Kaito sorta is. Ok, not really, he's got some smarts (like street smarts, which is always useful!) I'm really looking forward to the next few chapters. Len is going to kick some arse! Probably... xD But I am looking forward to when Kaito gets drunk xD That's chapter thirteen (though the first half makes me cry :'( But you'll find out soon enough)**


	12. Entertainment

**A/N: Welcome to chapter 12. Sorry for neglecting. I won't make excuses because there's no excuses to laziness! D= But anyways, this chapter is the beginning of where some of Kaito's past starts coming to play. Of course, this chapter isn't the actual chapter, but this is what starts it off. Also, are you interest in me writing Kaito's back story as a separate story, or do you just want me to add the important bits to this fanfic? I was just wondering how I was going to do it, now that I'm nearly there. BTW 2 pages from 100 pages, so there will be, as promised a double feature.. for chapter 14 and 15 =D Look forward to that xDDDD**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve – Entertainment**

Where had the week gone? Len wondered this as he sat down next to Kaito, who chirped away to Ann about something. It had been clear the conversation had started earlier on that evening, since he couldn't quite catch on to what was going on; nor did Gakupo, who sat on the other sofa, content in just sipping his wine. Len had surprised himself on how comfortable he felt around the three of them. Ann was always soft-spoken and listened more than she actually talked. Gakupo was also normally quiet, but he did make the snide remark every now and then, which tended to rile Kaito up.

Kaito did most of the talking, _obviously_. Len was quick to realise Kaito just loved the sound of his own voice.

"…Then she's doing well?" Ann asked, setting her cup of tea down and looking Kaito in the eye.

"Yeah, she seems to be. Her report card was pretty amazing after all."

"It was expected of her, though," Ann replied, leaning back in her arm chair. "She's a scholarship student, and if she falls under those expectations… it'll be hard to convince them to let her stay on."

"I know, but she's working really hard," Kaito said before smiling at Len. Somehow, Len caught on who he was talking about. "You're late," he said, moving the topic onto something else.

"Well, there was a huge crowd nearby which was nearly impossible to get past. Looks like some crazy events about to start or something."

Kaito frowned a little. "I didn't hear anything about an event. Are you sure that's what it is?"

"How would I know, I just noticed a lot of people blocking my view," Len huffed out. "I'm still only very new to this place, so I don't know how it works? Has there ever been an event here in the past?"

Kaito looked at Gakupo and Ann. Gakupo spoke up first. "There was one, not long after I turned twenty, but that was a while ago."

"Yeah, about twelve years ago, wouldn't it be?" There was something cheeky in Kaito's voice. "Not like I'm trying to suggest you're getting old, Kamui."

The dagger Gakupo sent him weren't nice. "That means Gakupo-san would be about thirty-two, right?" Len asked. "What's wrong with being thirty-two?"

"Well…" Kaito began. "You know what; Ann was also twenty when she brought me to the orphanage. I think I was about five then." Len had to laugh when Kaito changed to topic, considering Gakupo looked ready to murder him from across the room.

"When was that then?" Len asked. He'd been convinced Kaito was probably two or some years older than him.

"Twenty years ago" Ann and Gakupo said at the same time, before Gakupo added "so how old does that make you, _Kaito_?"

Kaito grinned and jumped to him feet. "I'm proudly twenty-one."

"You keep telling yourself that," Ann replied, before sipping her tea. "Because, sweet-heart, you've just awkwardly contradicted yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"Twenty years ago, you were five, correct? Well, no matter how you look at it, if you _were_ twenty-one, you would have been at the orphanage since you were an infant. Since you weren't, when you add twenty onto five, you instantly become-"

"Twenty-five," Len cut in, looking at Kaito out of shock. "You're twenty-five years old? Isn't that when the brain is meant to mature?"

Kaito snorted. "Like I said, I'm stuck at twenty-one. Age means nothing to me… only when you begin to show physical signs. Then you know you're getting old." Of course, it was clear to Len that wasn't the case. However, Len didn't touch on it. "Besides, Len… you're only eighteen right?"

"Ah, almost nineteen now," Len replied. "My birthday is coming up soon."

Kaito's eyes sparkled with delight. "Really? Then we must celebrate it when it comes around!"

"Oh no… it's nothing that special."

"Nonsense, turning nineteen is a big deal. It means you're in the last year of being a teenager. You'll be an adult before you know it!"

Ann chuckled. "We will celebrate it, Len-kun. After all, you're our dear friend. If you like, it could just be the four of us. Maybe we could just have dinner somewhere nice for a change?"

"That would be nice," Gakupo said, softly smiling. "We could book early; make sure we get a table somewhere."

"I want a private dinner!" Kaito added. "Somewhere we could all eat dinner without the annoyance of other people!"

Len felt awkward since they were all making plans for a birthday he didn't even intend to celebrate himself. "Len, when's you're birthday?"

Suddenly, Len looked away from them, and stared down at his feet. His whole body went tense and he spoke quietly. "I… I don't want to celebrate it…"

Did everyone sense why he didn't want this? Why should he have fun when his sister would be alone? It wouldn't… it just wouldn't be fair.

He didn't see Ann move, but felt her take his hands as she knelt down in front of him. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Len didn't answer, so Kaito spoke up. "It's your sister, isn't it?"

Suddenly, Len felt tears well up in his eyes. Suddenly, Kaito had him in his arms, stroking his hair. "Len-kun, what's happened to your sister?" Ann asked, speaking quietly, as if she was afraid her voice would hurt Len.

Unable to speak, Len just shook his head. He felt Gakupo come beside him and gently rest a hand on his shoulder. "Talk Len, don't keep this all bundled up inside." Len still couldn't talk, his chest just hurt more when he thought about it. "Kaito… do you know anything about this?"

Kaito was quiet for a second. "Len, do you want me to tell them what I know?"

All Len could do was nod.

Kaito took a deep breath before speaking. "This relates to the reason why the Duke has taken interest in Len. Rin, Len's twin sister, was in need of treatment for an illness, and Len couldn't afford it, since it was just him and his sister. The Duke intervened and offered his support. Rin is currently undergoing this treatment at the Duke's place. That's all I know on this matter, but I guess this is why Len doesn't want to celebrate his birthday."

Somewhere along the lines, Len managed to find enough breath to talk. "It's not only that," he sobbed softly. "There's Christmas right next to it… so why should I celebrate both of them when she's alone and has no one."

Gakupo, Ann and Kaito were all silent for a moment before Ann's hands tightened on his. "Len-kun, can I offer some advice?" When Len nodded, she smiled and pressed a hand against his face. "Your sister won't be alone on your birthday or Christmas. She's always beside you, and would want you to be happy. The Duke may be a cruel man, but realistically, he would be taking good care of her. He is a man of his word, and if he promised her safety, then you'd know she would be fine."

Len looked at Ann, feeling a little shock. "Ann would know," Gakupo said softly. "You can trust her words."

"Ann wouldn't lie," Kaito pitched in. "Beside, maybe we could find a way to get Rin here for Christmas. If Ann tries hard enough, you may get to see her."

Something tugged at his heart. "C-Could you?"

Ann petted his head. "I can try, and I won't stop trying until I convince the Duke. I'd like to meet this little sister of yours as well."

Len laughed a little. "We're similar in appearance… but she's short tempered."

"All women are short tempered" Kaito laughed. Len thought he heard Gakupo chuckle at the comment as well. "Do you feel better talking about it?"

Surprisingly, he did a little. "Mhm…"

* * *

Most of the evening went along smoothly. Kaito remained close to Len's side, who took comfort in it. Gakupo and Ann were very careful, and tried not to speak too much about Christmas or Len's birthday. Some part of him was grateful that they cared so much, but Len still felt like the outsider. How long had it been just the three of them, laughing and talking away in this place? They had made Len feel welcome, but Len couldn't shake that feeling.

Len would always be an outsider.

Maybe he should have told them this as well, but he felt scared so he remained silent at Kaito's side. A week ago, he and Kaito had shared the same bed, but it almost felt like a dream. Kaito acted as if nothing had happened, and it almost convinced Len otherwise.

Had Kaito changed in these past few weeks? Ann had commented once, a while back, that she felt Kaito was maturing up because of him. Len glanced up at Kaito who noticed and smiled down at him.

Had Kaito changed? Len didn't think so… but Len didn't know Kaito as well as Ann or Gakupo. "What's wrong?"

Len shook his head. "It's nothing," he replied, turning away. He felt his face heat up a little.

Kaito didn't push him, and continued his conversation with Ann and Gakupo until the sound of running feet stopped them dead. Len was quick to pull away just as the door burst open and a man he didn't know burst into the room, completely out of breath. Kaito was on his feet in a split second, looking startled. "Gus, what's wr-"

"Y-You need to see this," the man replied, coming close and grabbing his arm.

"O-Oi, Gus!" Kaito yelled as he was dragged out the room. Gakupo was on his feet a moment later and followed. Len was quick to go after him, excusing himself from Ann's presences before rushing after them.

Following them eventually lead him to a large looking pub… or what he thought it was. Gakupo was standing by the doorway, a look of disbelief plastered over his mature features. Len walked up beside him, trying to see over the crowd to what was going on. Kaito stood a few feet away, looking equally puzzled. In the centre of the room were five beautiful women all wearing provocative clothing. However, only one caught his attention.

Following Gakupo's eyes, Len found himself staring at the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Her long hair was pattered into two long pig tails that gave her a childish appearance. Len just couldn't take his eyes off of her, and was quick to realise that Kaito couldn't either.

"I-It can't be… can it?" the man Kaito had called Gus said next to Kaito, who was still overcoming shell-shock. "S-She looks just like her b-but…"

Kaito went to take a step forward but Gakupo was there almost a second flat and grasped his shoulder. "It's not her Kaito! Come along, you don't need to be here."

"But…" Kaito whispered so quietly Len could barely hear it when he finally approached. "She… she looks just like Mi-"

"Don't let yourself be controlled, Kaito! This is the Duke's ploy, don't let him win."

Kaito had begun to shake, Len soon noticed. He slipped from Gakupo's grip and disappeared into the crowd before anyone could stop him. Gakupo swore loudly. "Who was he talking about?"

Gus pulled his hat off his head and held it against his chest. "She looks like the late-Miku-chan, the Duke's daughter."

_Miku…?_ Len didn't know what her name was, Kaito never mentioned it. "But… didn't she die?"

Gakupo stiffened then nodded. "About eight years ago…" he said slowly then stepped backwards. "He's gone, just let him be. He'll learn quickly enough he's been tricked."

Len followed Gakupo back to the pub where they would return to Ann. "W-What are they?" Len finally had to ask when they reached the door of the private seating area.

"They're escorts," Gakupo replied in a firm voice. "They're different to prostitutes since they're not as noticeable, and don't work in brothels. People can hire them to for anything, like joining them as a partner on business meets and the likes, and they also offer sexual services."

Len made a face. "But they look like something more."

"Because they are, after all, they're famous entertainers from other cities. Those five girls are known for travelling around, but this is the first time they've come here. A real treat for men, for sure," the last part was very sarcastic.

They entered the room and explained what had happened to Ann who looked like she was beginning to grow _very_ angry.

* * *

"Kaito-kun?" the woman asked, smiling at him. "You have a wonderful name," she said as he sat down with her. She gave him a coy smile. "I didn't think I'd met _the_ Kaito on the first night out."

"Oh, I'm nothing that special," he said as a young service man filled a cup of wine for him before leaving the bottle with them. "I didn't expect to find such extraordinary women like you here. Are you here on business or here just as tourists?"

"Tourist this time round," she laughed into her hand. "Maybe you could show me around the place tomorrow? Your city is so different to all the others we've visited. There's no sun in the sky, so it must be dangerous for women at any time."

"Even when the sun is up in other towns and cities, is it really any safer?" he asked, topping up her glass of wine. "You'd be surprised, but we have the lowest crime rates around."

"Because of the Duke?"

Kaito snorted loudly. "The Duke did nothing but make a place we can live our fantasies. After all, what happens in the Night Lane, _stays_ in the Night Lane."

She ran her finger around the rim of the glass. Oh, she was trying too hard to be so innocent, and Kaito saw right through her. "Like… your occupation?"

He knew exactly what she was trying to get at. "I suppose that's one of the many things that remain a secret," Kaito admitted with a dark grin. "After all, I value secrets, my lady." He took a sip of wine, not taking his eyes off of her. "People don't murmur things too loudly, because none of them are scared of the Duke, but of the most powerful woman in this town."

"Oh, and who is this wonderful woman?"

Kaito's smile grew almost sadistic. If this was the Duke's ploy, he was sadly mistaken. If she was going to report back, he was going to give the bastard a lovely warning. "Lady Ann is her name. She's a woman who doesn't appreciate her friends getting… _hurt_."

It was obvious the escort didn't understand his message, but he didn't want her to. If she reported back to the Duke just that, he'll know how fucked he was. "I'm sure I'll stay off her bad side then, after all," she leaned over and whispered in his ear "our kind has to stick together."

* * *

**A/N: For story sake, Len and Rin's birthday is the day before Christmas, though their vocaloid releases wasn't until something like the 27th of December. I just wanted it before Christmas (because I totally thought it was then realised I was wrong xD) I like the scene at the beginning btw, I think that was cute somehow. Len is really a strong character though. He's going to make a big sacrifice near the end... oh shiz, I wasn't meant to mention that ;P**

**One last thing. The escort looks like Miku, but she ain't Miku. Miku's dead D= (I don't know if I mentioned if Kaito's ex was Miku or not, but now you know if you didn't xD ooops, this what happens when you neglect things, Amy!)**


	13. Bitterness

**A/N: Happy Birthday Kaito! And Happy Singles Awareness Day (or Valentines Day, whatever floats your boat) This isn't the best of chapters to upload for Kaito's birthday, or Valentines Day, but I think the ending is kinda cute xD Next chapter is a double upload, so look forward to 14 and 15 as a double upload.**

**One last thing, to anonymous reviewer Saiyanpelt, I never had those three songs in mind when writing, though I'd admit I've heard The Madness of Duke Venomania (I mean, come on, it's Gakupo xDDD He's a smexy beast with his long hair...) and Magnet, but never Orphan. If anything, I got the title name from the Vocaloid song "Dark Side of the Moon" which was Len song (beautiful song), but otherwise, I didn't have them in mind. But now I'm trying to work out where you got the idea of Venomania xDDD**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen – Bitterness**

Len turned up a little earlier than he normally did, but when Len arrived, he saw something he never expected to see.

"You spent all _morning_ with that thing? Are you crazy! The Duke is out to destroy you, don't you know that. He knows you're involved with Len and is probably doing everything in his power to be a bastard and try and destroy you before you try to take Len away from him!"

"I can't take _Len_ anywhere, _Ann_! He's holding his freaking sister life over his head. Like hell I'm going to risk that. So what if he's bringing me into this, I can handle my own."

"How can you say that? After everything he's done to you. He screwed your life up, reduced you to something horrible. Do you really think you can go around and lie about this anymore? This happy-go-lucky character _you_ created to protect yourself isn't working! You weren't that kind of person, you were always serious and stern, but then this came around."

"Oh, so you just went along with it back then."

"You were hurting, and Gakupo convinced me it was in an attempt to help you _heal_. Do you remember nothing of the state you were in? If we hadn't intervened, you wouldn't be here. You'd be six-feet under! Then what would have happened to Len?"

Len almost gasped, and stepped away from the door. This was clearly not an argument he was meant to hear. "Oh, like I knew I was going to meet Len. Maybe things would have turned out differently for him if I never existed!"

"Don't say something as ridiculous as that! Nothing would have changed expect in a few years time he'd be broken and useless, or probably six-feet under as well!"

"Oh, you're such a realistic, Ann. So what? Are you saying I influence nothing! There's no possibility Len was going to come home after visiting the Duke that time. No possibility at all, but he did. And he didn't home, he came to me. If you're suggesting I'm not an influence, then watch me jump off the roof and see how that affects you."

"You cruel bastard, do you not care about anything at all?"

"Since when was I a nice person, Ann? Like you said, you remember the old me. I hated people, _loathed_ them for what my parents did. I was_ five_ Ann, and _they_ abandoned me. I was a problem child growing up, so what? I got into fights, what boy _doesn't_? I hated people, I hated you and Gakupo and everyone, even my siblings at the Orphanage."

"That's a lie."

"Right, because I'm such a good liar, why would anything that comes out of my mouth be the truth?"

"That's not what I meant!"

"Oh, that's all you ever mean. You've never been kind to me because you wanted too."

Something brushed his shoulder, but before he shrieked, Len realised it was Gakupo who'd come up beside him. He looked… distressed. "HOW DARE YOU?!" the walls shook when Ann screamed. "**HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT?!** I gave you a roof over your head, made sure you were well fed and well dressed! I gave you as much as I could! Hell, so did Gakupo-san! He gave you a job, a freaking life."

"And I wish he never did!" Kaito roared back. "Because of that fucking job, I met her, and she fucked my whole life up. I could have been a scholar, Ann! A fucking scholar, for crying out loud! I could have been earning a better wage, given those children a better life and look where the fuck I am! I hate myself, I'm not proud of whom I am, and it's all that bastard and his daughter fault."

"I thought you loved her!"

"I fucking did! I loved her more than anything, and because I fell in love with her, Mum had to die! This is my entire fucking fault. I had to change, had to for those children. I loved her so much I planned to elope with her, marry her and make a better life for her. One where she wasn't so restricted because of her father but look what happen. She's six feet under and I'm still being punished for it. Eight fucking years and I'm still being blamed."

"But that doesn't change the fact you're with that-that…" Ann sounded like she was struggling for words. "That slut!"

Silence filled the air. Len was too scared to even breathe. "Oh… I get it now." Kaito sounded too calm. "So… that's what you think."

"I-I didn't…"

"Didn't what? Meant insult? Oh Ann, you and I know better than that. I hear your thoughts loud and clear."

"I didn't mean it like that Kaito! I wasn't talking about-"

"About what? About me?" Kaito laughed bitterly. Len couldn't help but feel very confused. "Oh Ann, you didn't insult me, just show me your true colours."

"Kaito!"

"Enough, I'm sick of your voice and your ugly mug!"

Gakupo suddenly grabbed Len and pulled him away from the door as it slammed open and Kaito ran down the corridor, disappearing down the stairs. Ann was still screaming for him, but Kaito was gone. Gakupo rushed in and helped Ann off the floor who'd began to cry. Len stood there for a moment while Gakupo tried to calm Ann, who kept whispering "that's not what I meant" between sobs.

"Gakupo-san…" Len began, glancing at the older man. "I'm going to go after him. Do you think… he went far?"

"Probably not," Gakupo replied before nodding. Len left Ann in Gakupo's care before racing down the crowded stairwell. Why did people have to sit there anyways? It just pissed him off because he nearly tripped up four times before making it to the bottom floor. It didn't take him long to discover Kaito sat alone at the bar.

As Len approached, he realised there was an empty bottle of Scotch beside him, and he'd already made start on the second. Shifting over slowly, he quickly covered Kaito's cup and remarked "did you just drink that whole bottle straight just then, or just impressively quick in drinking something like that?"

"Drank it straight," Kaito murmured before shaking Len's hand off. He chugged down the glass and went to refill it. Len pulled it from his grasp and placed it on his other side as he sat down. The look Kaito gave him wasn't very nice.

"Now, are you too damn drunk to tell me what the hell is going on, or sober enough to explain this situation to me?"

"It's none of your business" Kaito snapped and tried to reach for the bottle. Len pushed it further away from them.

"I just made it my business. Considering Ann was left in a sobbing mess, I didn't doubt you'd be in a worse state."

"Len," Kaito said, looking angrier by the second. "Don't get involved. It'll only upset you."

Len fiddled with the scotch bottle for a moment. "I don't like seeing Ann cry."

Kaito twitched and looked away. "I…" he began before making a face. Len realised Kaito, himself, was on the verge of tears. "I know she's worried about me, but I'm not the little boy she brought to the orphanage twenty years ago. I'm an adult, and I know how to take care of myself."

Looking down at the bottle, Len bent over and place it behind the counter. Kaito didn't even stop him when he tugged the glass from under his hand. "A whole bottle of scotch whiskey is going to screw you up, you know. So while you've still got a functioning brain, let's go see Ann and apologize. I'm pretty sure she's sorry too."

Glancing at him, Kaito let out a sigh and mutter "I don't think it's been functioning well the last few weeks."

"And I wonder why," Len grumbled only to make Kaito wince. "I-I didn't-"

"No, you've felt awkward about it for a while. I should never have done anything but the thought of you being a virgin when…" Kaito's voice disappeared. "I can see the damage it's done to Kamui. I sometimes wondered what kind of man he would have been if it had never happened."

Yeah, Len wondered that too. "I could see him being a witty man, actually. He's got a weird sense of humour under that iron mask of his."

"It's not always iron, he does have a smile every now and then. He looks good with a smile, even Ann said that. He should smile more often, and not that fake one he wears at the Church, but a genuine smile."

"Yeah," Len smiled softly. Kaito smiled to himself before shielding his eyes away. "Kaito, what's wrong."

Waving his free hand, he laughed bitterly. "Kamui tells me I'm a sad drunk, so don't worry. This happens all the time."

Len leaned closer, petting Kaito on the head. "It's ok; you called me a weird drunk."

"With you it's hard to tell if you're sober or completely far gone," Kaito laughed, wiping his eyes. "At least with Ann and Kamui, you can tell."

"And you?"

Kaito turned to face him. "You can tell when I'm drunk. I weep over the most stupidest things. It's pretty funny actually, but you know. I tend to be awfully clingy when I'm drunk."

"You sound sober."

"Yeah, I do," Kaito laughed. "I don't feel it though. Brain feels a little fuzzy. It'll take a few more minutes for it to kick in."

Len frowned and reached across Kaito to read the label. It was an expensive brand, he could tell, but when he saw the alcohol contents. "Kaito… this is…"

"If you think that bottle of wine did you good, wait until you've had a whole bottle of that."

"Kaito… you should be dead."

"No, I wouldn't. Come on, it's only eighty percent alcoholic. It's harmless. You were gone a bottle that was only fifty percent."

"That doesn't change anything. Come on, let's go and see Ann then you can crash at my place."

"Really?"

"You think I'll let you go home like _that_? You've got to be out of your mind."

"I love you too."

"Now it's going to your head."

Kaito's laugh was hearty. "You'd be screwed if I meant it."

Len froze as Kaito stood up. Turning to him, he asked "you're joking right?"

Glancing at him, Kaito cracked a smile and shook his head as he went towards the stairs.

"K-Kaito, that was a joke right?"

All Len got in reply with Kaito's hearty laugh.

* * *

Ann and Kaito made up, thankfully which made things a little easier. Instead of hanging around, though, Len coaxed Kaito to come back with him, noticing the man already stumbling around the place. Getting him back to his place had been a mission almost impossible.

"Sorry," Kaito croaked through his drunken haze. "I'll probably be in the bathroom all night, you know."

"Yeah, I expect that much," Len muttered before dumping Kaito on his bed in his room. He watched cover his face and wince. "Come on, you're sweating like a pig in that."

"I can't sleep naked."

"Who said _that_?" Len snapped. "Sit up, I'll help you take your shirt off. If you like, I can put the air-con on."

"You'll freeze."

"Kaito, I lived in a town where the days were hot and the nights were cold. I think I can handle it."

Kaito dropped his arm and stared at the roof. "I know I'll probably forget tomorrow, but where are you from."

"O-Osova."

"WHAT?!" Kaito sat up before his face paled and he landed on the bed. "Oh god, my stomach didn't like that."

"You idiot," Len snapped. "Don't puke on my bed."

"Then help me to the bathroom."

They managed to stumble towards the bathroom in time. Len leaned against the door and sighed slowly, unable to get over how pitiful Kaito looked. After a moment, Len finally had to ask. "Kaito… you'd been drinking earlier on, hadn't you?"

"What makes you ask that?" Kaito asked, leaning against the toilet.

"Just… I just suspected you had."

"Mhm, a little," he admitted as he tried to stand up. Len was there to quickly catch him as his feet slipped from under him. "Man, you're going to hate me tomorrow."

"I think your head's going to hate you even more."

"Probably."

Len dumped Kaito on his bed again, sighing loudly. "You should try and rest, you know."

Kaito grinned stupidly at him. Tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N: Hahaha, I love that little exchange. ****"I love you too." ****"Now it's going to your head." ****"You'd be screwed if I meant it." Well, at the current time, Kaito was too drunk to mean it, but soon, my pets, soon xD**

**On a final note, have you guys guess the symbolism for the title and the story yet? There more to the story title and the world it takes place than meets the eye ;P **


	14. Restlessness

**A/N: Double upload. Might not hear from me for a while, I'm back at uni in a week and have several things I need to do. So, enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen – Restlessness**

Len sat at the kitchen table, flipping through a book pointlessly for what felt like hours. Eventually fatigue was beginning to get the best of him, and though none of the words were registering before, he was certain the words were trying to escape the pages now. Glancing back at the bedroom, Len gave up and turned off the kitchen light, stepping into the bedroom. Kaito wasn't asleep, and turned his head to Len when he came into the room. He grinned at Len, patting the spot next to him. "I won't puke on you, I swear."

"Better bloody not!" Len grumbled, falling onto the bed next to Kaito. Len's bed was just big enough they could lie next to each other without cramping the other. Yawning, Len snuggled against his pillow. He felt Kaito shift to look at him, but he ignored the other.

"Len," Kaito's voice was very gentle when he spoke, a little raspy from when he and Ann yelled at each other. "You've never talked much about your family… I'd like to hear that."

Len frowned against the pillow before rolling over, facing Kaito. "There's not much to talk about. We were fairly normal until my father went deranged and murdered my mother."

"What was your mother like?"

"She was really pretty, very kind and smiled a lot," Len said, feeling his chest ache a little. "She was the perfect mother, basically. Dad was pretty perfect too, but things happen. I don't know what caused him to lose his mind, but I try not to think about any of that anymore… you told me it's not worth my time fretting about. Besides, he's six feet under now. He can't do anything to me, but haunt me." Len sat up, wrapping his arms around his knees. "Would you have believed me that I wanted to kill my father with my own hands?"

"No, I wouldn't have, because you're not that kind of person, Len. You're too gentle to be that kind of person."

"People wear masks Kaito," Len told him, remembering what was said between Ann and Kaito earlier. He hope it didn't make it too obvious that he heard it. "How can we really trust what we see when some people just hide their true nature too well?"

"Do you think I wear a mask?"

What was he going to say to that? "I don't know," Len looked at him. Ann had said he hid behind a happy-go-lucky personality… but the Kaito he'd begun to know was far more serious than he anticipated. "Do you hide behind a mask, Kaito?"

"What if I said I did?"

Len smiled. "Then I would say I don't believe you," he saw something flicker across Kaito's eyes before he cracked a smile. Then, it turned sad after a moment. "What's wrong?"

"Ann's always right, you know. She doesn't let anything slip pass unnoticed." Kaito sat up, looking out the window, his features overshadowed by the moonlit that danced between the blinds. "I'm not who I say I am."

"We all have secrets, Kaito," Len admitted with a shrug. "Some of us hide behind masks, become someone else to protect ourselves, after all."

"Why do I have a cunning feeling you know what was said between Ann and I?" Kaito asked after moment's thought. Kaito looked at him, his eyes unreadable.

Len licked his dry lips, not sure what to say. "Gakupo-san and I arrived just before you ran out the room; I didn't hear that much… only from where Ann called… called that woman a…" Len didn't want to say it, didn't want to end up in the same situation Ann was in.

Awkward silence washed over them before Kaito sighed. "I would tell you why I was insulted but…"

"It's a secret, I know," Len replied, lying back down and turning away. "You value your secrets, I understand."

"I sometimes wonder if you do, or just say you do to appease others." Kaito's voice was soft and oddly calm. "Would you normally kick up a stink over something like this?"

"Why would I? I haven't known you long enough to really demand answers. Besides, I'm an outsider, always have been, always will be." Len went silent before swearing silently. He wasn't meant to say _that_.

"You're not an outsider, Gakupo and Ann love you to bits."

"You don't understand."

"Then make me understand." Len laid there for a moment, quiet. He hadn't felt Kaito come up behind him until he felt his hand brush his cheek. "Don't cry, Len."

"I have something in my eye."

"Lair," Kaito crooned, leaning over. "Talk to me, Len. Don't shut it away."

Len glanced up at him before turning away, brushing the tears from his eyes. "It's always been you, Ann and Gakupo… I've always wondered how long it was just you three, laughing and being silly in that room. Talking about things I wouldn't understand, wouldn't be able to understand. Sometimes I wonder whether I'm really accepted, or if I'm put up with. Ann and Gakupo… they're so distant… and so are you. You all hide so many things and it just makes me realises I'm not a part of your group. It'll always just be the three of you. I'm just extra baggage."

"You want to know something?" Kaito asked softly, feeling Len nod under his hand. "Gakupo rarely joined us in the night lane, and I didn't spend that much time with Ann. She rarely came along as well, but they want you to feel comfortable, that's why they've been coming and going more often. You _are_ a part of our group; they want you to be a part of it. So if there's something you want to know about, ask them. Sure, there's going to be the odd topic they won't talk about, but they'll answers questions about themselves if you just ask them."

"And what about you?"

"The first time I saw you, I was going to play the bastard I always played, but when I saw you, saw the darkness in your heart I realised you and I aren't so different. We're both carrying scars so identical. There's someone we hate and want to drop dead, and there are people we want to protect." Kaito pulled Len around, so the boy was facing him. "We're both carry the regrets of the people we loved and lost, regrets that will live with us forever. They don't go away, but we can always numb the pain and move on. We have to move on, other's we're stuck in the past, never to move forward, always taking steps backwards. That's something I don't want to happen, so I move forwards, do my best to help the people I care about."

"Then why are you scared to tell me what you do for a living?" Kaito twitched, and knew Len noticed. "What are you scared about? Are you scared I'll reject you because of it? Scared that you'll get hurt because of it?"

"Yes," Kaito said quietly. "I'm scared to be rejected, especially by you."

"Did Ann and Gakupo reject you?"

"No… they didn't."

"Then why are you scared of me finding out."

"I'm ashamed, Len; so ashamed that I can't even admit it to my siblings. What would _they_ do if they found out? They'd reject me…" he could hear Kaito choke up. Len knew it wasn't the alcohol either.

"They wouldn't Kaito."

"They will…"

Len threw his arms around Kaito, holding him tight. "They won't, Kaito. I won't either. I wouldn't dream of it. You've given me something that has changed me, for the first time since my mother's death I've let strangers in, let them become friends. I hated people, Kaito, I hated them so much. I wished everyone would drop dead, but then you came into my life, and changed me. I would never hate you for that, no matter what you're ashamed of."

Kaito wrapped his arms around him, grateful for the comfort Len offered. "I can't, Len; at least, not yet, but maybe one day soon. I just…just not ready."

"Alright then," Len said softly, stroking Kaito's hair. "Alright, I'll wait then, for when you're ready."

"Thank you…"

"You're welcome."

Kaito laughed a little, before easing back. He wiped his face. "I hate alcohol."

"You'll still drink," Len pointed out.

"Yeah, I probably will." Kaito smiled back, before pressing his hand against Len's cheek. He ran his thumb over the smooth skin, taking in the sight of Len. It made Len a little awkward, but he didn't pull away. Kaito was his friend, he trusted-

Kaito moved in, pressing his lips against Len's. It ended as quickly as it ended, stunning Len. What was that about? He realised Kaito was watching him with uncertainty.

_"You'd be screwed if I meant it."_

Was Kaito serious…? Len sat there, unsure what to do, unsure what to say. It wasn't like Len didn't like it, but it was just… strange. He never thought of a guy in that sense…but that didn't outcast what Kaito thought. Was Kaito…?

"Len," Kaito's voice was filled with uncertainty.

Len shook his head, an embarrassed flush crossing his face. "You did it again… I don't understand what it's meant to mean though."

"I think it's a fairly simple answer."

Len stared at him, wide eyed. "Kaito… are you in love with me?"

"I don't know… but I wouldn't mind finding out," he smiled. "I wouldn't mind it at all." He leaned forward, this time the kiss lingered, soft and sweet. Lying Len down, he leaned over him, his body pinning the blonde to the bed. "I wouldn't mind trying to fall in love again… if the other person can love me back."

Did Len want to be in a relationship though? Kaito could be considering the ideal partner but… his lack of confidence got the better of him, and he turned away awkwardly. "I don't know…if I could be…"

"Len," Kaito said softly, burying his face against Len's neck. "Things take time… but don't leave me waiting, ok?"

Len nodded against him, understanding why he said that. "When I work out how I feel… I'll tell you."

* * *

How long was Kaito going to pin him to the bed? Len was ready to admit his arms and legs were going numb, but he didn't push Kaito off of him. It wasn't like Kaito had been there all night, maybe for half an hour or so but not all night. It didn't mean his back liked it at all.

"Kaito, can you ease up? My back hurts and I need to move?"

Kaito groaned against him. "J-Just a little longer… please?"

"Roll over, you can still hold me if that's what you want, but I need to get off my back."

Len moved without giving Kaito time to speak, but when he moved his leg into the wrong spot.

Well, that was why Kaito didn't want to move. "Kaito… why are you hard?"

"Um… can I blame the alcohol on this?"

"You horny bastard," Len pulled his leg away, and began to wiggle. "I can't believe you!"

"I can't help it that you arouse me."

Fan-_fucking_-tastic! "Kaito!"

"Please! It'll settle down if I don't think about it! J-Just let me be for a little longer."

"Oh no, you'll just get harder and then I've got to contend with this all night. Get off now!"

"But!"

"No! Get off me now."

"If you were Gakupo, he wouldn't have companied."

"I highly doubt, he'd just kick you off…" Kaito's laugh cut him off. "No… he wouldn't."

"How much do you want to bet?"

"Well… whether he does or not doesn't change the fact I'm not him! Off now!"

"But if I get off, I'm more likely to start molesting you. I think this is far more suitable."

Len kicked him off, moving away from the bed before Kaito recovered. "You need to fix that."

"You fix it."

"Oh no, I'm not getting pulled into that. I'm not touching it, not ever."

"It's no different to-"

"Shut up, shut up, _shut up!_" Len put his fingers in his ears and turned away. "La la la, I can't hear you!"

"I would for you!"

Len stared at him, dumbfound. "What?"

"If you needed assistance, I would help you down there. I'm a professional after all."

"You wouldn't."

Kaito grinned at him. "I would, care for me to demonstrate?"

"No thank you, I don't want anyone touching my private parts, thank you very much."

"You know when you officially start dating; you'll have a partner doing it all the time. Besides, it's an experience that you shouldn't frown upon. It can be quite sensational, you know."

"Oh you would know."

"I do," Kaito sat up, patting his knee. "Come here, I'll prove it."

Len didn't move, not because he didn't want to, but he just wasn't sure. They'd had sex, sure, but… "I-I'm not aroused, so why would I need to?"

"Who said you need too?"

"W-Well… you don't m-mas…" he didn't want to finish it. "Y-You don't do that unless you're aroused!"

"Or stress, it works you know."

"I'm not stressed either!"

"Just come here!"

"I-I don't want to," Len took a step back. "Last time you touched it, you put your mouth over it."

"We call that oral, my darling."

"Don't say that!"

"Len, what are _you_ scared of?" Kaito looked serious. "What has the Duke done to you?"

What _hadn't_ the Duke done was a far better question, but Len didn't bother to correct him. "I-I…" Len looked away, feeling shy. "That's nothing to do with this."

"Yes it is… Len, I'm not the Duke, I'm Kaito. A hundred percent Kaito, so why are you scared? We've had sex before… not on the best of terms, but there's nothing I haven't seen before. Trust me, I've seen more of you than you realise."

"Th-that…" Len sank to the ground, sulking. Kaito was right, he'd seen Len naked in all his glory. But… but this was different. It had to be… "I don't feel comfortable in being touched. It's not you or the Duke or anything… I just don't…"

"Len," Kaito's voice was sympathetic. "Come here, it's alright. Trust me a little."

Len looked at him, before picking himself off the floor and meekly coming over. "I-I…"

"Do you want to sit on my lap… or lie down?"

Len shifted uncomfortably. "Does it matter? You'll still be seeing my face either way."

Kaito laughed loudly. "Is that what you're embarrassed about, Len? The expression you'll make? Dear lord, come here, you can bury your face in my neck if you're that nervous."

"Don't be an arse."

"Oh, but that's what I'm good at being though," Kaito patted his knee again. "Come here."

Len didn't move. "D-Do I need to take my pants off?"

"Do you want them to get dirty?"

"N-No," Len admitted, embarrassed he even asked. He gave himself a moment before he tugged at them. "B-Besides, you're the one horny."

"And? I'll deal with that afterwards, or if you're more comfortable with it, you can play with it."

"Don't talk like that," Len snapped, dropping his pants to the ground, and then began pulling at his underpants. "Does it amuse you when you talk dirty like that?"

"Yeah, I guess it does," Kaito chuckled.

"I thought you were a sad drunk."

"I'm also clingy… and I become ten times more touchy-feely." But of course, it wasn't Kaito otherwise. "Come here, stop being a woman."

"Don't be sexist either."

"How was that sexist? Women can also be wild too!"

Len frowned but sat down on Kaito's lap, unable to will his blush away. "You feel like you've gotten harder."

"I probably have," Kaito chuckled, settling Len down comfortably. He ran a finger up Len's stomach, feeling the skin twitch. "Len, has anyone told you that you're handsome?"

"S-Some of the girls in my village used to tell me I was good looking."

"Good looking is an understatement with you," Kaito laughed. "I bet you were chased all the time."

"I-I was…" Len looked away. He felt like he was bragging now.

"Bet they never saw this down here though?"

"W-Why would I show them that!"

Kaito just laughed.


	15. Possessive

**Chapter Fifteen – Possessive**

Len twitched against Kaito's hand, doing his best not to let out some much as a sound. He'd never let Kaito win at this dirty game of his. Bitting his lip, he tried to will away the thoughts that made him think it felt good. Well it did, Kaito's naturally large hands worked wonders, better than anything he could do, but he wasn't going to boost Kaito's ego anymore than it was already.

"You're unnaturally quiet."

"Shut up," Len snapped, feeling a moan build in his throat. He willed it away.

"What are you embarrassed about, you make cute noises."

"A-Arse," Len gritted out. Clenching his eyes shut, he did his best to ignore Kaito, which proved to be quite the challenge. "I-I can't take this anymore," Len whimpered.

"Already?" Kaito found this all amusing. "Are you telling me you're finding this too good to be true?"

"Jump into a ditch, Kaito!"

"You're not much of the romanticist, are you?" Kaito's amusement scrapped a nerve.

"K-Kaito!" Len wailed, his hands clutching onto Kaito's shirt a tighter. "I-I can't…"

"Seriously, we've barely started."

"Y-You're kidding, right!" Len was already about to pull away then wailed when Kaito wrapped his free arm around his waist, holding him still. "W-What more could you want?"

"I want more of you," Kaito chuckled in Len's ear. "The question is what do _you_ want?"

"Y-You really are an arse, you know that! A real, huge arse!" Len snapped out, feeling funny. "S-Stop… I-I-" His body shuddered before relief raced through him. He collapsed back onto Kaito's shoulder, unable to stop shivering. "Happy now?"

Kaito chuckled again. "Very," he replied, pulling his hand away.

Len sulked against Kaito for a moment before sitting back. "It still hasn't fixed _you_."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going to sort that out… unless you're offering to help me?"

Len's face went bright red and he turned away. Was it safe to say that feeling Kaito under him was rather… maddening? "I-I wasn't."

"Oh sure, that's why you brought it up."

"Then what do you want me to do!" Len snapped back, looking him square in the eye. He could see what flickered through Kaito's eyes. He expected Kaito to come out with some sort of sick comment. Instead, he shrugged, looking uncertain. "You want sex."

"What makes you say that?"

"This is _Kaito_ we're talking about."

"Ah, it is too," he grinned before shaking his head. "You're not willing, so why would I force you to do something that uncomfortable."

Len growled before leaning against Kaito neck…

…And bit him.

Kaito shrieked, but Len kept his teeth in Kaito's neck.

"O-OW! WHAT THE HELL!"

"You moron!" Len replied after he pulled away. "Sure, I didn't like it, but the longer you're like that, the longer you keep _me_ here, the more annoyed and bothered I get. So you either do something about it now, or I will!"

Kaito stared at him, looking as if he had been slapped. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He was completely dumbfounded. "Are you still sane? You made it pretty clear you-"

"I'll tell you what I told Ann and Gakupo-san! I said to them that I don't feel as worried as I did back then. It wasn't like I didn't go into it willing in the first place! B-Besides, I have needs too and…and yeah!"

Kaito sat there, still dumbfounded. "You…you're alright with… what happened?"

"Do I need to spell it out for you?"

"No…it's just…" Kaito bit his lip and turned away. "When you came to my place after that night…it made me realise just how fragile you were. I don't want to push my luck anymore, because I care about you."

Len sighed, leaning forward and kissing his cheek. "I care too, you've done a lot for me, but right now, this whole situation makes me feel awkward and hot and bothered. So… let me fix it." Len felt the nerves kick in there. He felt so confident a moment ago, so he wondered where the confidences went. "S-Show me what I need to do, okay?"

Kaito sat there for a moment before nodding, a little hesitantly. Len also wondered where _his_ confidence went. "I-I need to take my pants off…" he swallowed a little. Understanding, Len climbed off of him, letting him do what he needed to do. Once he ditched his pants, he motioned Len to come back. "Let's try this a little differently."

"What do you mean?" Len asked, settling on his lap.

Kaito took a long, deep breath. "I want you, let's get that straight… but I need to know what you want first, before anything else."

Was Kaito trying to search Len's heart? There was a throb there, and Len finally understood. Kaito was in love with him, but still wasn't confident to tell Len. He was uncertain in himself, and in Len. Getting comfortable, he leaned forward and placed a hesitant kiss on Kaito's lips, not sure if he had the words just yet.

Len had, since day one, been falling in love with Kaito.

That wasn't a good thing. Len was not allowed to fall in love, so he couldn't tell Kaito this yet. But soon, he promised himself, he'd tell Kaito soon. "I want this, Kaito. I'm not scared anymore."

He saw relief flood Kaito's features. Underneath that cheeky nature was something soft, sweet and serious. Something Len wanted to see better; he just wanted Kaito to be more honest with himself. "Len," Kaito whispered, kissing him hotly. Len submitted, letting Kaito wrap himself around Len, pulling him up close. It was strange, kissing down to Kaito, but it wasn't unpleasant. There was something sweet in it. He could feel Kaito's warm, large hands running up his spine, and broke the kiss long enough to strip Len's shirt off.

Kaito's moved along, kissing the side of Len mouth down towards his neck, tasting the skin on the way down. His hands caressed the skin under them, tracing the spine down to the buttock, where Kaito helped Len move his hips. Toying with the entrance, Len felt a few breathless gasp escape his lips. He arched back, pressing a fist to his mouth. There was a sharp pain when Kaito pushed his finger inside, but Len didn't let Kaito notice the grimace as it began to subside.

It had hurt like a wicked bitch the first time, but something was a little different. Len was certain it was him that had changed.

Hot breath against his skin made Len twitch before the feel of soft lips and a warm tongue accompanied the caress, all in a new attempt to arouse his senses, his feelings. And then, he felt something changed deep inside him. He hadn't felt Kaito shift under him, but he could feel something warmer, harder and larger pressing his insides. Rocking his hips, he helped Kaito shift deeper inside of him, despite the pain of something being forced in.

Leaning against Kaito, he took a deep breath, trying to get used to the feeling. Kaito waited, toying with his hair. There was something different, and maybe it wasn't just Len, but Kaito as well. This gentleness felt so farfetched before, yet it came at an intoxicating speed, drunk of the desire and heat that burned inside. A new flame, a flame Len had never felt rippled inside of him, overwhelming him. He tightened his hold on Kaito, moaning into the new feeling.

Kaito kissed him, the heat enough to wash away all the numb, negative feelings inside of him.

_"…But I'm convinced now, convinced you can save me…"_

Had this been what Kaito meant? Was it these strange, delightful feelings what Kaito longed for. Maybe Len could save Kaito… but then, Kaito could be the one who saved him. For the first time in years, he wanted to be saved. But could he be saved? The thought brought on a feeling that was simmering on the surface. Len was not allowed to love… because if he did, Rin would die… and so would he.

Kaito froze when he saw the tears bubble at the edges of Len's eyes. "Len, what's wrong?" He leaned back, brushing the tears away from Len's eyes.

"I'm scared…" he whispered, unable to shake this new feeling of dread. It could already be too late to be saved.

"Of what…"

"Of losing…" Len whispered, pressing his face against Kaito's neck, kissing the spot where he planted his teeth earlier. "I don't want to lose."

"Lose what?"

"Everything… I don't want to lose Rin, or Ann and Gakupo… I don't want to lose you… I don't want to be alone anymore."

"You're not alone, you've got me; I'll never leave your side unless you tell me to go away," Kaito soothed. "I want you."

Len leaned back, looking into his eyes. "You won't run away from me?"

"I won't run." Pressing his hand to Len's face, Kaito gave him a simple, yet genuine smile. "I won't run."

Len bit his lip, unsure before he reached up, placing a hand over Kaito's. He liked the feel of his hands, so warm and tender. "You know… I'm not allowed to fall in love, but…" he saw the sympathy in Kaito's gentle blue eyes, "…can I just pretend, for one night, that it doesn't exist, and that I don't have a death sentence over my head?"

"You can, if that's what you want. You can have anything you want."

"You… I want you," Len closed his eyes, pressing Kaito's hand closer to his cheek. "I want you… because I feel safe when I'm near you. I feel more fearless… I feel myself changing for the better and-" he opened his eyes and smiled at him "-I'm convinced now, convinced you can save me."

He saw Kaito eyes widen as he realised the words were familiar. They were Kaito's words, Kaito's wish… but they were Len's too. "Then I'll save you, save you from everything you fear."

That would be nice. To become truly fearless, no longer having to dread what was stalking him in the darkness.

"Len," Kaito spoke, suddenly sounding breathless. "Let's continue," the words left his mouth the moment he thrust himself up into Len. A gasp came slipped out of Len, completely unprepared for that. "I want you."

"I-I know." Len voice cracked a little as a moan surfaced to his throat. "Y-You keep telling m-me that." Bitting his lip, he held back the next one.

"I'm not sure if you know how much I do." Kaito voice was hot and lusty. "Want to take a guess?"

He barely had the power to think. Like hell he was going to be able to answer that! "I-I don't know. E-Enough to have..." he couldn't bring himself to say the next word.

"Have what Len?"

"T-This."

"This?"

_Arse!_ Kaito was going to make him say the blasted word! "S-S..." it just wouldn't come out. Kaito looked too amused for his own good. That, in some strange weird manner, felt like a challenge. Len was not going to lose either! He refused to lose to Kaito! So he did the one thing he knew. Leaning forward, he buried his face against Kaito neck a bit him.

Kaito swore loudly. "Ow! That hurts you know!" Len didn't pull away, but he did loosen his hold on Kaito's neck and began to suckle the spot he attacked with his teeth. Kaito's quiet swearing shifted to a moan. "Damn"

After a moment, Len did pull his mouth away, doing his best not to smile at the bruise forming. It felt like a sign, like a warning to others that Kaito was his and no one else's.

"Len," Kaito spoke with his breathless voice. "There's something I want you to do."

"What?"

"Ride me."

Len sat there, completely dumbfounded. What did Kaito mean by…ride? "P-Pardon?"

Kaito's smile was too devious. Moving close, he ran his tongue down beside Len's ear. Shivering, Len took a deep breath. "Do you want me to show you?"

"I-I don't know what you mean," Len whispered his reply. "I-I don't understand."

"Stay put," Kaito whispered, leaning back until he was lying down. "Put your knees on the bed, like that," he guided quietly. "And then you move."

"M-Move?" Len's voice was too close to a shriek. "I-In this position?"

"I'll help you," Kaito told him softly. "Trust me a little."

Len felt awkward, felt like he was on display, despite it being hard to see in the darkness. There was only just enough to make out where Kaito was, but now that he was further away, it was harder to see him. "I-I don't like this."

"Please." There was something close to desperation in his voice. "We'll do it, your way. Just take your time."

So Len tried, but felt too uncomfortable. "I-I can't do it," he sobbed out. "I-I just can't."

"Come here," Kaito ordered quietly.

Lying down on him, he felt Kaito wrap his arms around them and roll them over. Kaito gently kissed the tears in his eyes. "It's ok; you're not ready to try that. I won't push you," Kaito whispered. "Let's try something else."

Shifting, Kaito helped Len lie down against his pillow, running his hands up and down his spine. Cuddling him, he pulled Len's legs around his back, kissing his way down Len's stomach. "Kaito…"

"Relax, I'm here," his hands moved up to Len's, entwining his fingers with Len's. "I'm here."

That night, Kaito showed Len something different, something he hadn't felt the first time. Everything moved slow at first, but became quicker as the pleasure intense, as the desire grew. Entwined with Kaito's body, he felt warmed and loved…

…And for the first time since his sister left his side…

…He didn't feel alone.

* * *

**A/N: You confused? Let me sum up what happened if you are. Len didn't really want to do it, but did want to (sort of torn between what he felt) but this is the chapter where he finally shows that maybe there's something more underneath, that maybe he's falling in love. He asks if they can "pretend", which he wouldn't have said if there wasn't something there already ;) I like this chapter, actually, and I don't know why haha.  
**


	16. Pain

**A/N: Short chapter again. I've actually nearly finished writing the story (chapter 22 as we speak) so I'm going to try and finish the story off as quickly as I can, before I get heaps of assignments and so I can update a more often =D I've also just written the scene where Len finds out Kaito's a prostitute * begins to cry * oh the DRAMA!**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen – Pain**

Kaito was already awake when Len managed to force his eyes. Leaning over him, Kaito brushed a strand of hair from Len's face. "Good morning," Kaito smiled softly at him. Yawning, Len smiled sleepily up at him. "Up for something to eat now you're awake?"

Before Len could answer, his stomach made a noise. "I guess that's your answer."

"Well, you'd be naturally hungry if you woke up at lunch time."

"What?" Len shot up, staring at him clock. "You let me sleep this long."

"Yeah. Why? Did you want to get up a certain time?"

"Well…" Len began then frowned. "How long have you been awake for?"

"Half an hour, but that's fine. I didn't want to move," Kaito grinned at him. "Now that you're up, we can eat… unless there's something else you want."

Len was out of bed before he could even guess what Kaito meant. If that was a question about morning sex, then he could shove it up his arse.

* * *

Kaito wandered into the night lane alone that night. Len had told him he wanted to try and sleep off last night, and respecting his wishes, he left Len alone, but not after he made sure the blonde was sound asleep when he left. Last night had been strangely wonderful, but everything was coming back in the wrong way.

_"I don't want to lose Rin, or Ann and Gakupo… I don't want to lose you… I don't want to be alone anymore."_

Alone… no matter how he looked at it; he too, was alone. After spotting that woman in the crowd, he hid himself away, all of his old memories beginning surface. He'd lost so much because of a woman who wore that face. Lost more than he thought he had.

He hadn't realised he'd begun drinking until someone yanked the glass from his hands. Almost expecting it to be Len, he turned to retort, but came face to face with Gakupo. The last person Kaito wanted to see. "I won't drink myself stupid tonight, I promise," he told Gakupo who didn't look convinced.

"Where's Len?"

"Sleeping off last night," Kaito replied, snatching the glass back. "And no, I'm not telling you what happened last night. That's mine and Len's business only. If he wants to tell you, he'll tell you."

"Ann hasn't shown up either. You've really upset her," Gakupo told him.

That pissed him off. "Oh yeah, make me the bad guy. I don't need this shit from you Gakupo."

"I'm not starting anything," Gakupo snapped. "Don't drink anymore. If you turn up drunk at the orphanage I'll murder you."

Kaito's hands clenched around the glass, feeling his temper rising. Kaito knew he was just looking out for his wellbeing, but… everything was too raw at the moment. "Why? Who said I'm going back there tonight. I might end up going back to Len's place and blurting out that I'm a prostitute and then someone will have to explain to him what the hell is going on, because we know if that happens, I'm out of here."

"That's not-"

"Or are you worried about the children finding out that big brother Kaito spreads his legs to make sure they're feed and clothed? I'm pretty sure half of them wouldn't understand anyways."

"Kaito!"

"What?" he snapped as he glared up at Gakupo. "Going to start sobbing like Ann did last night? I'm sure that'll go down well."

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Don't tell me you forgot," Kaito growled, standing up. "Don't you dare pretend you don't remember anything; everything was _your_ fault to start with! If you never found that job for me, I would never have met her and nothing would have been fucked up!"

"I did nothing! _You_ fell in love with her, so there's no one to blame but yourself. Get off you high horse and understand that! Stop shifting the blame on everyone else, because that gets you nowhere."

"What are you talking about? It's the truth! You and Ann always tried to make me do the things _you_ want, it was never about me. Kaito the problem child, Kaito who started the fights, Kaito who was always in the wrong! That was how it was with you and Ann!"

"That was not how we thought!" He saw something flicker in Gakupo's eyes. "Wasn't I going to take you on, help you to become a scholar? Wasn't that what you wanted! I could have done that, Kaito, we could have tried but you were the one who shut the world off. You shut us out, when we were only trying to help. We knew your situation, we knew you hated adults, but we had to try something, Kaito. We had to protect you!"

"Yeah, a good job you did there didn't you," Kaito snapped. "A real, fucking good job you did there."

Gakupo didn't reply, instead, he looked away. "We only did what we were told to do, what Mum wanted. She already knew… that she…" he went quiet. Kaito realised for the first time in years that he was hiding something about Mum.

"What aren't you telling me?" Gakupo didn't reply. "Damn it, Kamui! What aren't you telling me?!"

"She was dying!" Gakupo screamed, startling the crowd that had been forming around them. "She was dying," he said a little more calmly. "Mum knew she was dying, and we were trying to help her, for you. Don't you think we tried, Kaito? Don't you think we cared what happened to her? We loved her too, you weren't the only one who loved her. She was so sick, but she was trying so hard to hide it from you. But when the Duke… there was nothing we could have done, her body wasn't able to fight any longer. We told her, warned her about what happened, but she wanted to protect you. We couldn't stop her, no matter how much we begged, we couldn't stop her.

"I was going to take you far away from here, get you away before the Duke could get his hands on you. We'd planned it, and hoped it worked, because we knew the Duke would come after you. We didn't want to lose you, not after you began to heal, we just couldn't risk that. But Mum decided to do things her own way, and instead of getting you away, she stood between you and the Duke, and died because of it! There was nothing we could have done, unless she had listened to us. Damn it Kaito, she just wouldn't listen to us."

Gakupo stopped talking, trying to calm down. He looked ready to cry, but he was too stubborn to do so. Instead, he stayed strong. Watching him, Kaito knew he had to stop. It wasn't right to blame Gakupo, but… he needed to blame someone. If he couldn't blame himself, then he needed to do something. He felt so… agitated.

He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing reached his throat. No… he couldn't blame anyone but himself. "…I'm sorry…"

Gakupo took another deep breath, trying to steady himself. "No, I shouldn't have shouted at you," he replied, looking equally ashamed. "Just… promise you'll see Ann soon… and apologize to her again, sober this time."

Kaito nodded, and then watched Gakupo leave, unable to raise his voice to say anything else. He needed to do something, to fight every jittering nerve in his system. He needed to numb everything.

* * *

Gakupo flopped in a chair in his room, closing his eyes and fighting his feelings off. It was long after the siren, and still he was too worked up to do anything. They should have said something sooner, about Mum, but they didn't…

…This was their fault.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there when someone knocked on his door. Getting up, he answered it, staring at one of the younger priests. "High Priest… there's a call for you."

Thanking him, he wandered down to long corridors to the room where the phone was, picking it up. The first thing he heard was sobbing. "Gak-nii…"

Alarm rushed through him. "Mina, sweetie, calm down. Tell me what's happened."

"K-Kai-nii…" she sobbed. "Kai-nii is in the hall way. I can't wake him up. Gak-nii."

"Calm down, I'm on my way. Stay where you are."

* * *

Mina was cuddled against Kaito when Gakupo got there, still crying. "Come here sweetie," he pulled the little girl close. "Go to bed, I'll make sure he's alright."

He watched the little girl climb there stairs, still tears in her eyes and making small noises. She'll be alright; it was Kaito he worried about.

Leaning down, he checked Kaito. The idiot had drunk himself stupid after all, but at least nothing had happened and he managed to get home by himself. Picking him up, he carried Kaito up to his room, settling him on the bed. Kaito murmured something in his sleep, enough that it almost broke Gakupo heart. Once he was sure Kaito would be alright, he went back down stair and brewed himself some coffee. Sitting at the table, his mind kept turning Kaito's words around in his head.

_"People like her and I... Our type needs to stick together…"_

* * *

**A/N: Poor Gakupo, getting yelled at. Kaito didn't mean too though. Poor Kaito :'(**


	17. Confusion

**Chapter Seventeen - Confusion**

Everything felt grey. Opening his eyes, Kaito stared up at the plain white roof, trying to register where he was. It took him a moment to register the bedroom. Sitting up, he felt his body protested, threatening to bring up whatever was in his stomach. He doubted there was very much in there anyways.

Slipping from the bed, he tried to remember the night before, remember what the hell had happened. He'd been talking to Kamui earlier that night, but he couldn't think what was said between them. Probably nothing nice, Kaito rarely said nice things to Gakupo when he was drunk.

After a moment of struggling to gain his balance, Kaito finally got himself into the shower, feeling the warm water wash over his back. What happened next? He went somewhere, hadn't he? Obviously he'd gotten himself drunk somehow, but how the hell did he even make it home or even into bed…?

When Kaito was sure he was capable to going downstairs, he dressed and wandered down the corridors. As rituals were, Kaito picked up the toys that littered the stair way, placing them in a spot where people were less likely to trip up on them, but still reachable for the children when they came inside. He stepped down off the stairs when he heard a voice trail from the kitchen, and instantly recognized it.

His numb mood swiftly changed to something close to rage. Taking steady, long steps down the corridor, Kaito moved in towards the kitchen, trying to soothe his temper. However, the moment he saw the man at the kitchen table, rage filled him. "Why are you here?"

Gakupo sipped his tea causally, turning away from Chef who was busy preparing… _something_. Didn't matter what it was, he didn't care what Chef did really. "I'm here because you're an idiot."

Now his temper soured. _The bastard_. "How dare you come into my home and insult me!" Kaito snapped, feeling bitter. "You have no right to do that, and you aren't welcomed."

"I'm sure the children would disagree…" he went quiet for a moment, thoughtful before adding, "Considering I was called here by one of them anyways."

No names, no way to cast accusations anyways. That was fine; Kaito wouldn't pick a fight with the children anyways. "And why the hell did they do that."

"Because Kai-nii was collapsed on the staircase, crying in his sleep," Gakupo replied, his eyes dark. "That was irresponsible of you, and you're lucky it hasn't distressed them anymore than it did."

"I didn't do it on purpose."

"No, you did. You choose to drink, so you're entitled to the blame. You may not agree, but that's the truth."

Here they were again, getting angry at each other… just like they used to. They never got along in the past, why the hell did they try to get along now? "Whatever," Kaito snapped, storming out the room.

"Where are you going?" Kamui roared, following him from the room.

"I'm going somewhere where you're not present!" Kaito yelled back, storming out the house. Thankfully, Gakupo didn't follow him. Kaito wasn't sure what would happen if Gakupo followed him.

Kaito wasn't to blame for these raw feelings; there were other powers at play. After all… wasn't it nearly-

No! Kaito couldn't allow himself to walk down memory lane again.

"Kaito?"

Jumping, he turned around to find Len approaching, carrying a basket filled with…

How the hell did he wind up in the market? Didn't he just leave…? Something was riding him, he just knew it. "Kaito? What's wrong?" Len asked, coming to halt in front of him. "You look awful… you didn't drink again last night too?"

Len… why was Len showing up when everything was just so raw? Len…

"K-Kaito!"

He hadn't noticed he'd moved until he felt Len stiffen as he pulled him into a tight hug. Kaito needed him, needed to hold him, needed to know he was still here, still somewhat sane. "S-Sorry… I-I just need to hold you, just for a moment."

Len relaxed a little, but didn't move to hug him back. Maybe it was him being embarrassed? Kaito didn't care, just knowing he was still here and knowing Len was too just made him feel that better.

* * *

_"Kaito? What's wrong?"_

_Kaito twitched, realising his mind was wandering once again. He turned towards the teal haired girl who was pouting at him, obviously offended he was ignoring her. Smiling weakly, he apologized. "Sorry, Miku, you were saying?"_

_"Anyways," she said, patting the atlas in front of her. "I was looking at the map and I noticed that Damuanion isn't on the map, but there's this big black sphere around where it should be."_

_Kaito frowned a little. "Are you sure?" he asked, crawling on top the bed to look the atlas on her lap. "Wow, I never knew that. I wonder if it's to do with the fact there's no sun and only night here."_

_"Why are we the only city with an eternal night anyways?" Miku fluffed her hair, looking confused. "Are we being punished because we're bad people… or because Papa is a bad person?" This clearly upset up._

_"I doubt that's the reason, Miku," Kaito patted her hand. "It's a curse on the city itself, not the people. The sun does rise, but we can't see it."_

_"That's why the plants still grow?" She asked, perking up a little. "Because the garden still grows no matter what. Do you think we can't see the sun? That the people who come here from other countries can still see the sun, that it's just us who can't see it?"_

_"Um…" Kaito had to think about it. "I think that even when people come here from other countries they'll see the eternal night that we see. It's just the city."_

_Miku frowned down at the atlas for a moment before she began to cough. Kaito panicked and jumped from the bed, pouring a glass of water for her before gently coaxing her to drink it. "I'm fine," she snapped after she got her breath. "It's just a cough."_

_"Sure it was," Kaito rolled his eyes, standing over her. "You're very sick, Miku. Don't take this lightly."_

_"Of course I'm sick, just because that idiot doctor said so." She blurted out then winced. "I know, Kaito… I just hate being reminded. I know you're just worried, but I'm fine, I promise," she smiled weakly at him. "I'll get better again, and then I'll go back to teasing you again."_

_"Sure you will," Kaito replied, ruffling Miku's hair. "I have to get back to work before your father or Gus realises I'm slacking off…again."_

_Miku grinned childishly. "Babysitting me is still work."_

_"Yeah, since I was doing that long before today," Kaito rolled his eyes. "Get some sleep. I'll come back later."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Yeah, I promise."_

* * *

"Kaito?"

Kaito almost jumped out of his skin when Len's voice brought him back to the present. Where the hell was his mind doing? "S-Sorry, my mind went wandering."

"Which is the third time this morning," Len commented, concerned. "Are you ok?" He was really close now, looking him in the eye. Kaito twitched, stepping back and laughing weakly at the comment. "I take that as a no."

"What makes you say something's wrong?"

"Let's go back two hours ago," Len stated with a frown. "You hugged me, in public, remember; and you were clearly upset then. Not to mention every time you're mind "wanders" you instantly become paranoid and twitchy, and withdraw from me. I don't know about you, but there's clearly something wrong."

"I'm fine… I just need to keep moving," Kaito replied, clutching his arm and smiling a weak, and very fake smile. "Just need to keep on moving and doing stuff."

Len's frown didn't leave his lips, but he turned away, sighing. "I'm beginning to feel that you no longer trust me…" there was something sad in Len's tone. "I still have a few things I need to do today. If you want to tag along, you can, but I'm pretty sure it'll just bore you."

Len was pushing him away. Kaito wanted to reach out, but something stopped him, and he watched Len walk away. He felt like an idiot. No, he was an idiot. He was just hurting everyone around him.

"Kaito! What the hell are you doing?"

Len's angry roar nearly made him lose his balance. Len had stopped, turned and looked pissed off. Great, he hadn't done anything and Len already hated him.

"Are you coming or not?"

"You sound like you don't want me to," Kaito whispered, knowing Len couldn't hear him.

"Argh, you're such an idiot," Len snapped, stomping back to him and grabbing his arm. "I don't know what's bothering you, or why you're so upset, but if you're going to stand there sulking like a child whose been throttled-"

"You'll do what?" Kaito asked, trying to keep up with Len as he stomped off, dragging Kaito along with him.

"I don't know, but it bothers me. You've been constantly annoying me over every little thing, but when it comes to me wanting to worry about you, you instantly shove me in the dark and pretend nothing's wrong. Everything's wrong, you and your attitude is wrong. You're acting like you're ready to give up on the world, and that's stupid when-"

"Len!"

"-Realistically, if you give up now, everything you were trying to achieve for the children would be destroyed. So don't you dare jump off any bridges or buildings and do anything stupid because I'll murder you if you do."

"I-I'm sorry," Kaito choked out.

"No, you're not," Len snapped at him. "If you were, you'd man up and do something about it, but you haven't and you won't."

"I…" Kaito began but fell silent. That was probably true, but the way Len was making it sound was that Kaito was ready to do the drastic. Kaito wasn't that stupid. He'd never hurt the children like that. "It's hard to explain."

"Explain what?"

"Why I'm upset," Kaito began softly before pulling Len to a halt. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't be making you carry my weight, I just…"

"Kaito, you need to talk. You tell me not to bottle things, so don't do it to yourself."

Kaito watched Len for a moment, feeling a little tense. "I can't Len. It's different, something that can't really be talk about."

"Anything can, Kaito," Len replied as he began to walk, slower this time. His hand had loosened its grip on Kaito's wrist, but he was still determined to take Kaito with him. "Don't lie to yourself. That's the worst thing anyone can do. You should be honest with yourself, and honest with others, even if it hurts."

"Something your mother taught you?"

Len nodded. "You get what you give, was what she told me all the time. Sometimes we are faced with consequences that aren't good, but they aren't bad either. We all react to them differently, but the more you react negatively to something, the worse things become, the more pain you inflict on yourself and on others. When you inflict pain, you're punished for it. People betray you, people lie to you, people begin to hate and regret your existence. People in general are horrible beings, but when we react to right way, give good things to others, we get good things in return."

"Len, that's a pretty shit way to explain karma."

"Well, how would you explain it then? And besides, I'm making a statement and karma wasn't on the mind. They only use that term in a negative way!"

"No, it's not. It's an action where the consequences are inevitable, whether the end result is good or bad." Len turned away and muttered something nasty under his breath. Kaito could help but smile at him. He noticed Len's pace becoming slower with each curse. "Sorry, but now you can tell why I wanted to be a scholar."

"Then what stopped you?" Len asked, coming to a stop. He turned around, eye brow quirked, clearly curious. "I was talking to Kamui and he said that even after everything that happened, he still asked you if you were still interest, but you pushed him away. He even said that still an option, so what's stopping you?"

Kaito stood there for a moment, completely dumbstruck. All this time... he could have still gone on with... "Being a scholar doesn't bring much money in... and I too old now. I have to think of the children now. They're my responsibility now, they are mine and mine alone."

"What if the children weren't involved in this?"

"But they-"

"What _if_ they weren't? Would you have been a scholar?"

"Most likely," Kaito said after a moment's thought. "But they are, and Ann isn't getting any younger, nor is Chef. I'm still young and able."

Len gave him a strange look. "True... but I still think you should try after all, when the children turn 18, they leave and don't come back. You should be more focused on what you want."

A wave of rage washed over him. "That's your opinion!" Kaito snapped and stomped away.

"Kaito, wait!" Len cried out, giving chase. "I didn't mean to offend you! I just wanted to know why you're letting it weigh you down. You have a whole life you can live!"

Spinning back, Kaito snapped "and what about you? Why do you let your sister weigh you... down..." Kaito swore when he saw Len pale and look away. "Shit, Len, I didn't mean to say it like that."

"No, you're right," Len looked away. "But there's more to that too."

"What do you mean?" What was Len hiding?

"It's not important. We were talking about you. I didn't mean to offend; I'm just worried about you."

Temper now simmered, Kaito began to wonder how this even happened. "Kamui... he asked you to check up on me?"

"No, Ann did," Len eyes looked uncertain. "But this meeting was really a fluke, because I always shop on this day."

That, surprisingly, made him feel better. "I'm sorry, for being an arse."

Len suddenly relaxed and shook his head. "I'm used to being screamed at. I did have a sister after all." Then he laughed a little. "Do you feel better now?"

Standing there for a moment, Kaito frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you said you couldn't talk about it, right? I'm fairly sure you just did, then and there."

Kaito stared at him. "But…"

"There's nothing weighing you down, Kaito," Len smiled weakly. "So stop putting yourself in the dirt." Len turned away, and began to walk off. "I still have a few things to do, but you can come along… but you're paying for lunch," he turned around, grinning, "since you were, and I quote "being an arse", ok?"

Kaito couldn't help but laugh. "Fine, I'll treat you to lunch, as an apology."

They walked off together this time, side by side while Len chattered about something. Kaito wouldn't admit to him that conversation had nothing to what was really bothering him, but seeing Len happy and perky was just too adorable that he decided he'll let the boy think he won that conversation just this one time.

_"Are we being punished because we're bad people…?"_

There was no way that Len could be a bad person. Maybe, deep inside, this place was just meant to be, but someone like Len should be in the light…

Kaito grinned to himself for a moment. One day soon, Len would go home and maybe, if he was ready to move on, he could go with him. What would the sun be like, feel like? That would be interesting, and maybe a little adventure. All he knew was that he wanted to share that experience with Len.

* * *

**A/N: We got to see Miku! It's the only time we will though :(**


	18. Confrontation

**A/N: I feel so sick... I have assignments due and I haven't done anything for them... instead, I've been writing story stuff. But enough of that... What the hell happened to FanFiction guys? It's all new and improved and... WOW! I don't like it =.= Gimme me back the old version!**

**New chapter =D Yays, we see some stuff with Len, With Gakupo and a snippet of what's to come ;)**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen - Confrontation

Len sat down at the bar later that night, waiting for Kaito to return. Gus, who Kaito had explained had been the head gardener at the Duke's manor, had appeared from nowhere and had kidnapped him for no good reason. He promised Kaito he'd wait for him where he was, and couldn't help to wonder what was taking him so long. Swinging his feet from the chair, he frowned at the floor, unable to take him mind off earlier. Something else was bothering Kaito, but he felt better knowing Kaito had returned to his normal self.

"Oh, it's you," an unfamiliar voice said, startling him from his thought. Looking up, he came face to face with that beautiful woman Ann clearly hated. She was pretty, dark green hair, grey eyes, soft features that felt a little twisted. All Len knew was that she was trouble. "You're Kaito's friend?"

"Yes," Len replied, trying to keep himself distant. He wouldn't fall for whatever game she was playing. "What do you need?" he tried to sound polite, but there was something foul about her.

"I was just wondering where he went, considering I won't be here much longer. I thought we could catch up for a little while," she fluffed her hair, her eyes nasty. "I'm surprised though, for Kaito to keep such cute company."

Danger signs raced through him. Jumping from his seat, he gave them a little distant. "What of it? Kaito and I are friends."

"I'm sure you're more than that, considering he hangs off you so much." She laughed. "I'm sure of it, now looking at you, that you're the one he's been playing around with, neglecting his work; but I wonder how much longer will he be interested in _you_ when it comes down to it? He's slept around a lot in his life, so it wouldn't be surprised that once he's dissatisfied with you, he'll move on."

That sounded horrible, the way she made Kaito. Clenching his fists, Len felt himself getting angrier. "Leave Kaito alone! You don't even know him!"

"And you do? What does he tell you? Last time I heard you've been here a little over two months now? Do _you_ know Kaito?"

Suddenly, Len felt like he'd lost balance. He knew one side of Kaito, but what was she getting at? "I know him better than you think."

"Right, because you've been spreading your legs for him? That's one way to get to know him."

"I don't do such a-"

"Kaito neglects his work for _you_, but think of those children he's taking care of. What would happen if he lost his job because he's too busy screwing you?"

Tears welled in Len's eyes. How dare she treat Kaito like that?! How dare she?! If she wasn't a girl, he would have punched her! "What happens between Kaito and I is none of your business. You stay the hell away from him."

"Oh sure, I'm going to listen to a little slut like you," she laughed darkly. "Then again, you're probably no better than Kaito in that aspect. How many people have _you_ slept with? I'm pretty Kaito could name everyone woman, and most the men in this city. After all, that's what he does for-"

"For what?" Len shivered when someone spoke up. Kaito stormed over, looking ready to step in. He shot the worst look he could muster at her before looking at Len. "Let's go, you're just wasting words on her."

She laughed, looking at him horribly. "So, Kaito, how many people can you name? Every single person you've slept with?"

"Or a better question, how many could _you_?" Kaito asked, stepping between her and Len. "Considering you've slept with people from more than one town?" He quirked a brow at her, looking pissed off.

"Why does that matter?" Her words spiteful. "We're not talking about my sex life?"

"Then why is my sex life any more relevant, or better, why is Len's sex life any of _your_ concern? I'm pretty sure you should only be worrying about your customers and not strangers, am I correct?"

She took a step back, looking as if she'd been slapped. "Of course's relevant, after all you're in no higher league than-"

"Who are you suggesting?" Kaito purred, stepping forward.

Len felt suddenly scared, not sure what to do. Instead, he grabbed Kaito's arm and pulled him back. "Let's go, Kaito. You said it yourself; she's not even worth the time. Let's go see Ann and Gakupo, ok? Kaito, please, let's just go."

Kaito stepped back with Len, shooting her a nasty look. "Stay the hell away from Len, and stay the hell out of my life," he growled, then turned to Len, wrapping his arm around his shoulders and leading him away.

"You're doing nothing good boy!" She screamed after them. "If you think I'm bad news, wait until you find out how much a whore he really is."

Kaito turned on his heels to retort, but Len just dragged him away, feeling frustrated. "Kaito, please," Len whispered, pulling him away towards the stairs. "Please, Kaito."

"The bitch," Kaito snapped, storming up the stairs, Len trailing behind him. "She can jump in the ditch, calling me a whore and all. What a fucking bitch."

"Who called you a whore?" It was one person Len really didn't want stepping in. Gakupo walked up the stairs, obviously having just come in. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Kaito snapped then took a deep breath to calm down. "Where were you, I thought you'd been with Ann?"

"I caught up with an old acquaintance before coming here," Gakupo shrugged as they came to a halt on the stairs. "What happened, considering Len looks ready to cry?"

"Shit, Len, what did she say to you?" Kaito said, startled, obviously having not realised. He stepped back down, gently putting his hands on Len's shoulders. "What did she say?"

"She was being so rude and mean," Len sniffled, wiping his face. "She kept calling you nasty things, she even called me a slut… but…"

"Ignore her," Gakupo said, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Tonight's her last night here, so we won't see her face again. Ann will make sure of it."

Len just nodded, scrubbing at his face. "She didn't mean it… that you slept with everyone in the city?"

"No, she didn't," Kaito whispered, smiling softly. "I did have wild youth, but I promise you, it's nothing like that. God knows what half the people are carrying."

That made Len laugh a little. "I'm sorry for crying."

"Don't sweat it, she's a bitch. If you hadn't stopped me, I probably would have punched her in the face for that narky comment."

Len laugh grew. "I was thinking of doing the same thing."

He heard Gakupo chuckle behind. "Come along, boyo's. Ann would be wondering what all the excitement was all about."

* * *

"No," Ann said a little later that night when she and Gakupo reached her mansion. "Impossible, she downgraded herself to that level?" Ann looked horrified. "But she was Miku's personal servant."

"I said the same thing, but it looks like she fled the city because she was scared the Duke would kill her, considering how close she was to Miku," Gakupo agreed, opening the front door for her.

"Did you tell Kaito you saw her? They'd become good friends since he was often with Miku. She even kept their meetings secret from the Duke."

"No, Kaito had other worries."

"Is Len alright?"

"I don't know, but she laid into him enough to upset him," Gakupo sighed. "She even went out the way to call Len a slut."

This angered Ann. "How dare she?! Len is a beautiful, generous person. He's never slept around, and because he's been with Kaito once or twice doesn't make him that!"

"Len knows that, but it's still a horrible thing to say. I'm surprised though, he got really angry for Kaito," that made Gakupo smile. "I think their relationship is only going to improve from here on."

"I think so," Ann smiled in return. "Kaito and Len need each other, even if they don't know that yet."

Gakupo nodded, stepping away from the door. "We'll talk more tomorrow. Good night, Lady."

"Ah! One more thing Gakupo," Ann said, grabbing his arm. "It's about Christmas," she said, smiling. "We'll have it here again, right, with the children?"

"Like every other year," Gakupo nodded. "And this year, with Len."

"And Rin," Ann smiled at him. Gakupo couldn't help but grin back.

"And Rin."

* * *

"_Hello, Gak," a voice stopped Gakupo, making him turn towards the beautiful green hair girl. He stared at her, not sure if he was seeing the real thing. "It's been a while," she said, touching her short hair. "I didn't think we'd see each other again."_

"_Gumi…?" he greeted, uncertain. "You didn't come here with…?"_

"_I did," she said sadly. "I was wondering if we could talk, for a little while, since we leave tomorrow morning."_

_Nodding, he held his arm out, letting her link up with her. They walked slowly down the street. "I'm glad to see you're well," he said, not sure what to say to her._

"_Well, it's been a hard road," she laughed, leaning against him. "I missed this place, and I missed seeing Kaito and Miku, and you and Ann as well. How has Kaito been since…?"_

"_He's coping," Gakupo replied softly. "He's actually taken interest in someone, andis falling in love again. Maybe it's a sign he's healing?"_

"_He was so close to Miku-san," Gumi whispered. "Then he lost Mum and her in the same day. He must have had a hard road, struggling to find himself… did he ever become a scholar, like he wanted to?"_

"_No, he became a prostitute."_

_Gumi froze, looking up at him, horrified. "No, Kaito… he couldn't have! Gak, why did you let him?"_

_Gakupo looked down at her, sadness in his eyes. "Kaito put himself down there, because of the Duke's shadow haunting him. He could still have been a scholar, he could have had sanctuary at the Church, but the children need someone, and being a scholar doesn't have that much money in it. It was Kaito's decision."_

"_Miku would never forgive him for doing that." Gumi wiped her eyes, looking ready to cry. "She would scream and yell at him, for putting himself down in the dirt."_

"_I don't think it'll be long before he leaves it, actually," Gakupo replied, surprising her. "Kaito has a lover, like I said."_

"_Who is she?" Gumi looked a little surprised._

"_You'll kick yourself if I told you," Gakupo grinned. "Let's go somewhere where we can have some privacy."_

"_Another man?" Gumi gasped, sitting a little closer so they could speak quietly. They'd choose a pub nearby, and sat in a private seating area. "I never thought… Kaito would swing that way."_

"_I came no surprise to me, or Ann?"_

"_Why?"_

_Gakupo looked uncomfortable. "I rather not say the reason why, but Kaito has had male customers before. Not often, but he has. He's never once said he's disliked it, in fact, I feel he's enjoyed it more than being with a woman," Gakupo replied, running his finger over the glass in front of him. "Of course, that's only what I've heard. Kaito has, otherwise, not said a word."_

"_So what's he like, Kaito's lover?" Gumi asked, interested._

"_He's perfect, at least, perfect for Kaito," Gakupo smiled at her. "He's a little naïve, still trying to get his head around their relationship, but he's never been disrespectful towards it. He's a little unstable on his own feet, since his sister is very sick, but otherwise, he's strong and proud. He's seen some bad things in his life, as much as Kaito has seen. I think that's what help's balance them, since he can understand Kaito's feelings."_

"_Then that's good," Gumi smiled, looking down at her wine glass. "He needs someone who can understand him. He was always trouble, but Kaito was always very gentle deep down. He needs someone who can contend with his stubborn ways."_

"_That's why we've been encouraging them," Gakupo nodded. "Kaito's been trapped in this darkness for a long time, he needs someone who's bright, someone who can rival him yet complete him."_

"_Does he know about Kaito being…?" She didn't want to finish that sentence._

"_Not yet, but Kaito will have to, if he care for him."_

_Gumi nodded, and then sighed. "Gakupo, can I tell you something… about Miku?"_

"_What is it?"_

"_That night, when she died, I checked up on her before she went to bed, just after Kaito left. Something upset her, but I didn't know what. She told me she didn't think she'd see the next sunrise, and asked me to tell you to protect Kaito… but I didn't believe her. When we found her in the morning, I took the ring off her finger, so the Duke wouldn't see it, but before she was buried, I put it back on. She died with a smile, yet she was crying at the same time. She knew, Gakupo, she knew she wasn't going to fulfil her promise, but at the same time, she was happy to know he loved her." She pulled a hanky out, wiping her eyes. "I should have believed her, Gak, but… I didn't want it to be true. I wanted them to run away together, to be with each other even though Miku had such short time. I wanted her to be happy."_

"_So did I," Gakupo nodded, feeling his chest heave. "Thank you, for telling… but you will tell him, before you leave?"_

_Gumi nodded, smiling through her tears. "I will, because I own him… but will he remember me?"_

"_It might not click straight off, but I think he will."_

Gakupo sat on the edge of his bed, replaying the conversation over in his head. What would Kaito say, what would he feel when he finds out? He could only pray Kaito didn't take it the wrong way.

* * *

Kaito wandered through the streets the next day, not sure what to do with himself when someone brushed their hand over his shoulder. Turning around, alert, he stared at the familiar green haired lady, but couldn't remember where he'd seen her. "Hello Kaito," she said, obviously familiar with him. "I just wanted to let you know before I left that Miku-san, she was happy to know you loved her… and that she was sorry she couldn't fulfil your wish. And… that she was buried with the ring you gave her… because I knew she wouldn't have wanted it any other way." She smiled gently. "Goodbye, Kaito. Take good care of yourself, and your lover." And she walked away, her message complete.

It only occurred to Kaito half an hour later who'd that had been, and felt stupid. Smiling to himself, he looked up to the sky and felt himself laugh. "Of course you would have made sure." He shook his head and made his way down towards the cemetery. Pulling his jacket closer, he chuckled and whispered "Thank you, Gumi," before disappearing into the crowds.

* * *

**A/N: Gumi : heart : I love you so much. I needed to add something with her, because she is so awesome : heart : haha. What did you all think? Go Len for standing up against that horrible woman! You da man! He's so loyal to Kaito, it's cute :heart: . She almost let slip that Kaito was a you-know-what D= Don't worry, that's still to come. Funny... I planned for there to be heaps of scenes where Kaito does naughty stuff with other people... but I was so disheartened that I never did. Anyways, do you guys have any idea where this story is heading? There's only going to be 25 (26 is epilogue) so where do you think this is heading. I can tell you something, chapters 23-26 will hopefully be tearjerkers, so what do you think is going to happen? Will there be a betrayal? A murder or death? A mystery illness? Will the evil duke destroy what has been built between Kaito and Len...? Maybe all of those things will happen D= or maybe not? You'll have to wait and find out...**

**...**

**...Next time ;)**

**BTW, we learn more about Miku and Kaito in the next chapter too =D AND THEN, CHRISTMAS CHAPTER... that was meant to come out on Christmas Day... it is now March =.= For shame!**


	19. Miku

**A/N: I still don't understand why the folder that has this story is still has on the end "originally forbidden love". Sure, that was MEANT to be the title, but EVERYONE uses that title... I think it's time to do some cleaning on my comp xD I've got one assingment down and 3 to go, so why not share the next chapter ;)**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen - Miku**

Something was wrong with Kaito (not that it wasn't the _first_ time Len noticed something wrong with him!). Len frowned to himself, pulling his jacket together. The winter had started later, but the weather had certainly dropped quickly. He swore it had been warmer only yesterday! Breathing into his cold hands, he tried to warm himself up as he waited for the lights to change. Hopping from one foot to another, he cursed the weather. Normally the weather never bothered him, but it never snowed where he grew up.

Crossing the road, he decided to forget about it and focus on another problem. A fortnight ago, Len had that confrontation with the escort who seemed to have a problem with Kaito. However, the rest of that week had been good... until Kaito began to shut him out, _again_. He hadn't seen Ann to ask and Gakupo seemed to be playing _least in sight_, so he hadn't asked him either. Kaito still met up with him, but he was just quiet. What the hell was-?

"Len?"

Len turned around and noticed Ann approaching, completely dressed in black. "Ann? What's going on?"

"I'm meeting up with Gakupo, and then we're going to see Miku."

_Going to the cemetery,_ was what she really meant, but Len wouldn't correct her. They were still going to see her. "Oh, is Kaito going?"

"He's been there all night."

All... night? "Oh... why are you going to see Miku today?" Len asked, confused.

"Because today, several years ago, was when Miku and Mum were..." she couldn't say it, however, Len understood what she meant. What Len couldn't believe was how close to Christmas it was. Five days, it had happened _five days_ before Christmas!

"Oh..." was all Len could muster.

"I thought he would have told you," Ann looked generally surprised, then a little worried. "I'm sorry, you didn't know. I hope he hasn't upset or confused you because of it. He tends to become quiet around this time, because its a hard time."

"It's ok," Len said quickly, shaking his head. "I don't mind."

Ann didn't look sure, but she nodded with understanding. "Come along, let's go see Kaito."

"I couldn't intrude."

"You won't be," smiling, she linked arms with him. "I'm getting old and the winter affects my bones. Having an escort at this time of the year is important."

It was an excuse, but Len smiled anyway and walked with her. "Why would Kaito be there all night?" Len asked after a moment, leaning a little closer so he could talk quietly.

"I'm not sure myself. He's done it every year, so I've never asked; and he's not there all night, he heads over very early in the morning now days. He used to stay all night, but he was getting too cold and Gakupo would get angry at him because he would get sick. So, he stopped doing it like that. Now days he heads to the church first where Gakupo would brew him a flask of coffee, and they'd go together, though Gakupo would give him privacy."

"Gakupo-san worries a lot, doesn't he?"

"He's always been a worry-wart," Ann giggled. "But he worries because he cares."

At that moment, the cemetery came into sight, and so did Gakupo. He waited at the gate; a large woollen shawl in his hands. When they were close enough, he draped it over Ann's shoulders. "It's cold, you should be dressing warmer," he told her off, and then looked at Len. "So should you, Len."

"I didn't think it got this cold," Len replied. "So I was a little unprepared."

Gakupo nodded and disappeared. When he came back, he had another one. "Put it on, otherwise you'll freeze."

"But, what about you?"

"I came from the colder climate, besides; I came prepared." Gakupo draped it over Len's shoulders, then handed him a small flask. "Kaito's at Miku's grave. Just walk straight down, you can't miss it. We'll be at Mum's grave."

"But-"

"Go," Gakupo ordered, dropping the conversation as he began to fuss over Ann. No choice, Len walked down the snowy path, walking pass different grave stones. He wondered why Gakupo said it wasn't hard to miss. It was only when Len was half way down when he understood. At the end of the path, in the centre was a human size statue of a young woman. Even from a distance, Len could tell it was beautifully designed.

He stepped a little closer, but Kaito turned as if he knew Len was approaching. He waited quietly for Len to come up to him. "I'm sorry, am I intruding."

"Its fine," Kaito said, holding an arm out so Len could come closer. "Are you cold?"

"No, Kamui gave me this, and said he was prepared," Len replied, smiling. "Are you ok?"

"Not really, but this is the normal feeling around this time. I'm sorry if I've upset you."

"It's fine, I was worried, but I saw Ann earlier on and she explained it to me. She apologized on your behalf already." Len stood close to Kaito, staring at the statue. "What was she like, Miku-san?"

Kaito took a sip from his flask, clearly giving it a thought. "I hated her guts the first time I met her, but over time I saw a different side to her. She didn't have many friends, only her personal maid and a few of the gardeners who let her garden sometimes. She didn't really have any male friends, so I guess she never knew how to react around me."

"Yet you fell in love," Len smiled a little.

"It was one of those things you couldn't stop," Kaito shrugged. "She was really a wonderful person, just like her mother was, it just took time for her to adjust to me, to let herself get closer… and took me even longer to open up to her. She did nothing but tease me, but as they say, you tease the one you love."

"You think she liked you the moment she saw you?"

Kaito laughed, but it sounded sad. "When I first saw her, I thought she was beautiful… up until she stuck her tongue out at me and slammed her balcony door shut. I think that was kind of rude of her, don't you?"

"She was being shy."

Kaito took another sip from his flask, smiling a little. "Miku was very shy under that proud nature. I can't even remember when I fell in love, it just kind of happened."

"But that's how love works," Len said, swivelling the flask around. "One minute you think it's impossible, the next it happens."

"You talk from experience?"

Len blushed, looking away. "W-Well, I have been in love before."

Kaito just chuckled, staring at the statue. "I can remember something about her, it's such a clear memory. I was in the garden, doing what I normally did when she came out of nowhere. Instead of insulting me like she did every time, she leaned over and watched me silently, interested. So, after a while I asked if she wanted to help me, which she got excited about then frowned before asking me what I thought of her dress. I told her she looked nice, which was true, and she got flustered and ran away. She wore it almost every time she came down to the gardens to annoy me, which I thought was strange. So one day, I asked her what she was up to, and she told me she was just wandering about, looking at what was going on. I rephrased and asked about the dress, and she told me it was because I was the first person who gave it a serious thought and spoke what I thought, not just 'oh, that's pretty' or 'very nice Miku-san'. She told me I said she was beautiful in that dress, which wasn't quite what I said, but seeing that made her happy, I didn't correct her."

"First sign she was falling in love?"

Kaito laughed again, shaking his head. "Probably, but it really was a nice dress. It suited her, and since I actually gave it a thought instead of just randomly saying it looked nice must have made her proud. She never had a need for make-up or anything, just simple dress looked lovely on her."

"When did you realise you were in love?"

"Hmm," Kaito pondered for a moment. "Around the time the ball came around. It was shortly before my seventeenth birthday. I was forced to go, because of Ann, and Miku had been there. She'd rejected everyone who wanted to dance and would only dance with me. So, we had a dance or two, then we went out into the gardens. She apologized about not being able to get me a present for my birthday last year, but said she wanted to give me something. She had stashed a present nearby and gave it to me. When I opened it, I got the biggest shock of my life. It was a history book, a very recent one at that. Because of its size and who wrote it, it had been an expensive buy, but she'd asked Gakupo to buy it for her, and gave him the money, though it hadn't been enough. Gakupo never told her, but she was happy he got it for her. I still have it, somewhere in my room. It'll be out of date now, since they always find new things, but I couldn't shake the feelings I had. So, when I thanked her, I kissed her on the cheek, and gave her my best smile. I never smiled back then, so when I thought about it afterwards, I realised she made me happy. Ann concluded the possibility of being in love. Only now do I realise that was the starting point."

"All over a book," Len had to laugh about that.

"Hey, that book was very expensive, and the fact she got it for me meant a lot. Besides, I love history, it's one of the reasons why I wanted to be a scholar."

"So, history books aside, what happened next?"

"Well… I began seeing her more often. Snuck up to her room a few times, where we would play cards or other games she had stashed away; just spent time with her. It was only then when I realised how sick she was, and how bad it was getting. I asked her personal maid, who was Gakupo's girlfriend-"

"Wait, he had a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, her name was Gumi, but Gakupo doesn't admit they had a thing," Kaito chuckled. "Anyways, I asked her and she told me what was wrong with Miku. Miku had a death sentence, basically. It was just a matter of time before her body gave out."

"What… what did she have?"

"Tuberculosis."

Len knew about that, and knew it was, in most cases, a very fatal disease. He could only imagine how painful that would have been. "It killed her… in the end."

"Sadly," Kaito nodded, nearly down in front of the statue. "The Duke didn't believe it, even though every doctor told him the same thing. He wouldn't come to terms with it."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Len; you weren't even here," Kaito shrugged. "Six years is a long time."

"But it still has the power to hurt."

Kaito nodded. "It does, but we can't live in the past, right? We have to move on."

"I don't think you have," Len replied, clutching his arms. "I still think you're stuck in the past."

Kaito didn't reply. Watching him, he wondered if he'd upset Kaito somehow, but the man stood up, turning towards him. "Let's go, I still need to see Mum." He walked off without Len's reply, who was forced to chase afterwards.

Yeah, he'd upset Kaito. He wasn't intending to do so, it kind of just happened. He'll apologize later.

They found Gakupo and Ann not far away, standing near a smaller grave stone. Len's pace slowed as he watched Kaito join them at the grave stone. Stopping at a distance, Len watched them, feeling an increasing large hole fill between him.

Nothing was going to change. Len was going to remain an outsider for a very long time.

He should leave, disappear before anyone noticed him. He'd return the things to Gakupo at a later date. Turning around, Len moved away from them, praying with every step they didn't see him go. Each step was a test of will, each step being heavy as the snow prevented much movement. He barely walked twenty steps when he turned back to them. His eyes met Ann's for a brief second before he turned away. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and chose to leave the cemetery.

* * *

"He's gone," Ann whispered, watching Len disappear around the large brick fence. "I should have stopped him."

"There was no point," Kaito said, crouched down at the grave. "He didn't feel welcome in the first place."

"What nonsense," Gakupo grumbled under his breath.

Kaito sighed, standing up. As he did, he ran his fingers over the smooth top, feeling his heart curl in tight. "I would feel the same, if I was in his shoes."

Ann and Gakupo didn't reply to that.

"He probably hasn't gone far, so let's go find him," Kaito said, turning away. "He'll beat himself up about it otherwise." He marched off into the snow with little thought about it.

Ann and Gakupo watched him leave before Ann turned towards the grave. "Do you think… it's eating Len up inside?"

"What?"

"His feelings… he doesn't feel like he belongs."

"It probably does some of the time," Gakupo agreed with a sad sigh. He didn't speak for a long moment. "I would have expected someone like him to have been distraught over his own mother's death."

"Well," Ann began slowly, as if she was preparing for something bad. "I did some research into it-"

"Ann, we spoke about this." Gakupo warned.

"I know… but I asked Rin when she arrived yesterday," Ann said nervously. "She told me a little about what happened. It sounds like Len had found his mother's naked body when he arrived home. She's been tied to the table and brutally raped and strangled to death. He changed drastically after that, began to seek revenge… even told Rin he wanted to be the one to put a knife into his father's skull… but all this time, Rin had a feeling her father was never behind it, and told me a little about her mother." Ann had paled a little. "She was a prostitute… in this city."

Gakupo tensed, paling slightly. "A… prostitute?"

"Rin couldn't tell me much about her mother, but she knew she met her father here the first time he came to the city to try and sell things from his family farm. He'd met her by mere chance and they'd become instant friends. They slept together outside of her business and when she confirmed she was pregnant, he took her away from the city. It sounded like she was never happy with her life style, but she taught the two of them that sometimes people have to do dirty jobs to live." Ann fiddled with the shawl for a moment. "I looked further into it. She was an orphan, dumped on the door step of a stranger's home. Surprisingly, the strangers took her in and raised her, but when she discovered her blood relation to them didn't exist, she ran away and came here."

Gakupo swore under his breath, and then wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Let's not think about it. You shouldn't have snooped in the first place." He lead them away. "We better hurry up, before Kaito has to come looking.

They found Kaito outside the cemetery with Len who leaned against the wall. Just as Kaito said, Len hadn't wandered far after all, and looked rather guilty for even attempting to leave. "What took you so long?" Kaito asked with a small smile on his lips. "You should have heard Len's stomach just a moment ago."

"That was yours!" Len retorted, looking embarrassed.

"Whoever's it was, I assume that mean it's time to get something to eat!" Kaito replied, grinning at Len. "So, let's grab something hot to eat."

Ann giggled into her hand. "I like the sound of that."

* * *

**A/N: Well, who would have thought about Len's mother :3 When I get my next lot of assignments done, I'll update the next chapter... maybe xD**

**Happy Easter everyone! =D**


	20. A Christmas Present to Beat the Rest

**A/N: Sorry, I've been lazy over my break that I forgot about updating this story xDD Only by a week, I promise. I can't believe how close to the ending we are. About five/six chapters left to go. I know you're all going to hate me when it comes to the ending, because I'm going to drop such a bomb shell =( And not a good one either. But for now, ENJOY =D**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty – A Christmas Present to Beat the Rest**

It was finally Christmas Eve, and all he could do was watch as the other priests, priestess and scholar chatted excitedly about returning home that night. He could feel their excitement, but for Gakupo, something bothered him. Normally, he would have been equally excited to head over to Ann's for the festive season, but Len's strange disappearance and Kaito oblivious attitude was getting on his nerves. So, he sat in his room, wrapping the gift he planned to place under the tree for the children and just wondered what was going to happen.

He should check on Len, since Kaito had failed to notice that the last time they saw him was the night before he went to the Dukes for… _that_ reason. Len, surprisingly, just vanished and as odd as that may seem, none of them had seen him about. Of course, they wouldn't have seen him in the Night Lane either, considering none of them had been going since visiting the cemetery for Miku and Mum's anniversary. Instead, Kaito had taken the children to Ann's place and begun setting up for Christmas, while babysitting Ann's niece in the mean time (though she was seventeen and she could babysit herself).

Why had Kaito not noticed anything, and if he did, not say anything? Was there something restricted between them? Of course, Gakupo knew Kaito was not going to interfere with the Duke's business when it came to Len, he'd promised (or claimed to, but as far as Gakupo knew, Kaito was working on a strategy to get both Len and his sister away from the man) and had avoided the topic most the time. What the hell was going on?

Growling with frustration, he left his room, deciding to wander the corridors of the library and church facilities in hopes to clear his head. He'd only stepped into the main section of the church when something caught his eye.

Standing in front of the alter, by himself, was Len. He looked to be lighting a candle, which candles were always placed in front of the alter for the public to light in honour of those who had passed on. Len rarely came to church, the odd occasion he'd been there, he stayed far in the back and watched from a distance. Seeing him standing so close to the alter made Gakupo curious, so he glided over.

"Good Evening, Len," Gakupo said, startling Len a little. The blonde turned around, and nodded respectfully.

"Good Evening Gakupo-san," he replied, smiling softly. He looked drained and frail, which pushed Gakupo to get a little closer. There was no visible bruising or injuries he could see, but who knew what was under the heavy coat.

"I haven't seen you around, have you been well?" Gakupo asked, doing his best to cover his concern for other issues.

He nodded a little. "I had a cold, still do actually. I just didn't expect winter to be so cold here," he laughed, his voice hoarse with fatigue. He did sound dreadful, and considering the redness of his nose and cheeks, it was easy to tell he was sick. "I just wanted to come here before heading home. Otherwise mother would be lonely."

Of course he was paying respect to her. "That's kind of you, but she would worry about your health. Are you staying warm at home?"

"It gets a little cold at night, but I've put extra blankets on," he promised, sounding a little childish. "And I'm eating healthy."

"Good," he said, confident in his words. "Though you're still sick, are you joining us tonight? Ann is preparing a feast, and the children and Kaito would be disappointed if you didn't come."

Len made a face, coughed a little then shook his head. "I don't want anyone else to get sick."

"I doubt that matters," Gakupo crossed his arms. He frowned a little, watching the boy squirm a little. "Not that it's any of my business, but I'm confident today holds a different type of importance, or so I have heard from Ann."

He squeaked. "Y-You know?" he stammered.

"I know, and Ann knows, and Kaito will be told in a little while. I'm sure you can expect a tussle with him about that tonight, since I doubt he's going to let you get away with it."

Len winced then coughed again. He sounded dreadful, and was probably getting too cold standing where he was. "I-I didn't want anyone to worry."

"I know, you've been independent for a long time, but Kaito doesn't believe a person should be alone for their birthday," he stepped forward, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "So can I offer a word of advice?"

"What is it?" Len asked weakly.

"Have a bag somewhat packed, and make it look like you gave it a serious thought. It'll make him better and won't make him as cranky, and try not to tussle or tell him otherwise."

Len winced then coughed again. "Alright, I'll keep that in mind."

"Good," he said, dropping his arm. "I get a cab to come around."

"Oh, don't worry. I don't live too far away from here."

"Though I'd like to admit I'm completely and utterly worried about you getting worse, I can honestly admit that I'm also worried about Kaito knowing I let you walk home in this state. Since I'm sure I don't want to upset him, and nor do you, you'd take this offer and take the cab home."

Len laughed a little, understanding. "Alright, if it will make Kaito feel better."

Gakupo smiled, ruffling his hair. "You're learning, boy."

* * *

Kaito felt irritated. Ann let slip only an hour ago that today was Rin and Len's birthday, which had upset him, since Len would have been alone all morning. Then Gakupo happened to walk in, mention Len looked sick when he visited the church earlier that evening, and had mentioned he wasn't sure if he would make it, then adding quietly that Kaito should check on him.

Not like he wasn't going to in the first place! He had to sort the damn tree out first otherwise the children would have his neck. So here he was, wandering through the snow, too pissed off to call a cab, and found that kicking the snow eased his temper a little.

He was sick, how the hell did he get _sick_? Of course, Len was used to the warmer climate (though he had reassured that the nights were fairly cold) and expected no less, but knowing Len was wrapped up in blankets, sneezing and coughing his lungs out actually scared him. It was a reminder of when Miku grew ill. He hated that, hated the thought of someone he loved being sick.

He would stay calm though. Len couldn't miss his birthday, nor Christmas. Kaito would never forgive himself if Len was alone on such special days. Besides, Ann and the children had been making small cupcakes all day, some in celebration for Len and Rin's birthday, and others for Christmas day. It would be terrible if they went to waste.

After a few cusses, Kaito found himself outside Len's apartment building. It didn't take him long to climb the stairs to his floor, but he hesitated when he got to Len's place. He'd act causal, hide the fact he knew it was the boy's birthday, make him feel a little better.

Kaito knocked, just needing to be sure Len was alright, despite nerves. It took a moment, but the door opened. He was awfully pale besides the redness on his cheek and nose, and looked like he hadn't slept. Kaito resisted the urge to hug him. "I heard from Gakupo you weren't feeling flash," Kaito said when Len let him in. "How are you feeling."

"Crap," Len replied in a hoarse voice. "I did start packing but…"

Kaito swore. "Shit this place is cold," he said, glaring at the heating system. "Is it even on?"

"It's broken, the whole building doesn't have any heating or cooling," Len whimpered, watching Kaito's face. "It's been working up until this morning, but they don't think anyone will be able to fix it until Thursday." This meant three days from today.

"Then you're not staying here. It'll be ten times warmer at Ann's place," Kaito promised, shrugging his jacket off and draping over Len's thick shirt. "Let's get you organized, alright?" He said, wandering into Len's room. Thankfully, there was a trunk there, and it had been started, but obviously far from being fully packed.

"I didn't know how many days I was expected to stay."

"Well, until after New Year," Kaito smiled softly. "About twelve nights; I don't start work until the fifth day of the first month, and I don't intend to leave until the fourth. So you can stay that long if you like. Or you could leave on the second."

"But I have to stay for New Years."

"Yes, because that custom in that household," Kaito grinned, searching through what Len had packed. "You could pack a few changes of clothing, and then can be washed there if you like, or if you run out, I can lend you something. I've got plenty of warm clothing if you need it."

"I still feel bad, coming over while being sick."

"I was sick one year, didn't stop me," Kaito said standing up straight. As he did, a thick bag at the end of the bed caught his eye. He reached over and pulled it out. Opening it, his eyes widened. "Len… what the-"

"I would have felt bad," Len panicked, racing towards him. "Coming without any presents."

"Shit Len, these kids get spoiled rotten at Christmas, I doubt they would have noticed," he said, looking at them. They weren't large presents, but there was heaps there.

"I don't know all of them by name, so I didn't name them. There all fairly similar, and they normally share right. Just something… small to cuddle and stuff," Len said, sounding embarrassed. "I-I got something for Ann and Gakupo and you in there too."

Kaito smiled and closed the bag up. "Alright, I get the idea," he said turning to Len. "But you didn't need to feel guilty. You're new to the family; you're not expected to do more than what is expected of a newbie."

Len pouted then sneezed. "I get it. I still would have felt bad, though."

"I know," Kaito said, kissing his forehead. "The sooner I can get you out of this place, the sooner you can focus on getting better," he said a moment later, stripping his scarf off and wrapping it around Len. "So let's get you packed, call a cab and get ourselves somewhere far warmer."

"What is it about cabs? I can walk."

Kaito just gave him a nasty look that shut Len up. "I'm not judging your ability to walk, Len; but let's look at it as if you walked around in that condition, you'd probably collapse and end up in hospital. I doubt you plan is to spend all of the festive season in a hospital, now is it?"

"…No…" Len whispered.

"Then we take a cab. Besides, it's quite a walk from here to Ann's… as I have discovered."

"I don't get it."

"You don't need to."

* * *

Kaito didn't lie. Ann mansion was far warmer than his apartment was even when the heating system was working. Relief filled him and he smiled at Kaito who smiled softly back. He hung their coats up, clearly in no need for them and told Len he would put Len's stuff with his and disappeared upstairs, telling him to go into the room on the right.

A little hesitate, Len stepped into the big room where he was greet by Gakupo, who was sitting on the couch, drinking wine. He wasn't alone, either. Ann stood up, wrapping her arms around him in a warm greeting. "Dearly me, being sick on your birthday and for Christmas, that's terrible luck," she smiled, her eyes filled with understanding. "Dinner will be ready in a short while, so why don't you sit down and I get us a fresh pot of tea to warm you up."

"Thank you," Len replied with a smile, setting in the couch. "I didn't have too much trouble with Kaito," Len told Gakupo as Ann stepped out.

"I'm surprised, considering he was in a bad mood when he left earlier," Gakupo smiled. "How did he convince you?"

"He said Ann's place was ten times warmer… and the heating system won't be fixed until Thursday. He refused to let me stay there without the heating system, which broke this morning" Len added the last bit quickly, a little nervous. "I found a note on my door when I got home explaining what had happened."

"I see, at least you're here now," Gakupo said, though his eyes didn't hide the annoyance. Yeah, Len shouldn't have mentioned that.

Ann chose this moment to walk in with a tray with fresh cups and teapot. "Let's get you warmed up," she said, pouring tea out. Len counted the cups, noticing two extras were poured out. Len was about to open his mouth when he heard someone talking outside.

He knew that voice. How couldn't he know that voice?

Len jumped to his feet and Kaito stepped in two younger ladies. A tall, long blonde haired girl was pushing a wheelchair with a younger, shorter blonde hair girl into the room.

Len knew that face, how could he not remember someone with his mirror image.

They stopped, and he watched as her eyes watered when she noticed him. Len felt his eyes become moist and found himself walking over to her. Crouching down, he felt his arms go around her and held her tight, feeling every emotion boil up and over.

Ann promised to get Rin here for his birthday, and she'd done just that. Rin was here, in his arms, for the first time in a year, he had her in his arms. Damn, he promised himself he wouldn't cry when he saw her, but it came at such a surprise he couldn't hold it back. He sat back on his hills, looking at her. "You've grown since I last saw you," Len said, wiping his face.

"So have you," Rin replied, brushing her own away. "Happy Birthday, Len."

"Happy Birthday, Rin."

* * *

Len felt something shift against him, waking him up from whatever dream he was having. It had to be a dream right, seeing Rin and all. He just couldn't believe it. Opening his eyes, he realised he was still in Ann's living room and yawned loudly. "So, I was obviously comfortable enough for you to sleep on." _Huh?_ Len looked up, staring straight into Kaito's blue eyes. "Morning sunshine, had a good nap?"

"Oh," Len said, pulling away. "I'm sorry," he added as he rubbed his eyes.

"Rin's just gone to bed, she kept falling asleep as well," Kaito commented, getting to his feet. "Ann and Gakupo are getting the children settled and calling it a night. I think it's about time we also hit the sack." Kaito held his hand out and helped Len to his feet.

"I thought I was dreaming about Rin."

Kaito laughed, ruffling his hair. "No, Len, she's really here. She got Ann to buy you something for your birthday, but you were so out of it, she decided to leave it til tomorrow."

"I didn't get her anything," Len whimpered, following Kaito out the room. "I feel bad."

"You didn't know she was here," Kaito shrugged, leading them upstairs. "Rin knew, because Ann had told her it was a surprise for you. It was the only way to convince her to come here for the festive season. Ann and Gakupo both promised you'd be here, and I told her when I met her this morning she'll see you tonight, so…"

Len sighed nevertheless. "It doesn't change how I feel."

"I know," Kaito smiled softly, ruffling his hair. He continued to lead Len down the corridor, slightly humming to himself after silence stretched out between them.

It only occurred to him a moment later he didn't know where he was sleeping.

Len opened his mouth just as Kaito stopped moving, and turned to him. "I know exactly what you're about to say," Kaito said, grinning. "You want to know where I've put your things, right?"

Suddenly, dread filled him. "No…" Len said when the thought occurred to him. Kaito's grin grew. "Absolutely not; I refuse! I want my own room, damn it!"

"You can say that if you like, but you have no choice. You go in here-" he directed his thumb at the door they were standing at "-on your own two feet or over my shoulder."

Len stared at him, dumbstruck. "Hell no! Does Ann even know?"

"What she doesn't know won't kill her."

"Are you nuts?"

"That's insulting. Let's go with _adventurous_."

"Absolutely not; if Ann finds out, she'll murder me!"

"I highly doubt that, she loves you more than she loves me!"

"That doesn't change anything. I want my-" Len's word vanished when he sneezed a few dozen times. He just didn't feel well enough to really stand here and argue, but he was determined to get his own room at any cost. "I want my own room."

Kaito sighed and looked ready to give up. Feeling somewhat victorious, Len turned to find Ann when he felt the air leave his body for a moment. Somewhat dizzy, he took a funny step back, right into Kaito who'd jump forward to grab him. "Len!"

It took a moment for Len to regain his composure. He was obviously sicker than he thought. "I'm fine, I just need to-"

"You need to sit down or something," Kaito said, cutting off Len's attempt to talk. "Let's not argue about the sleeping arrangements. The beds big enough and I'm not that much of a horny bastard. You need rest, seriously." Kaito moved before Len had a chance to counter and felt Kaito lift him into his arms. Normally, Len would have complained, but he felt too dizzy to argue this time round. Instead, he leaned in deeper, afraid of falling out of his arms.

No more words were exchanged on the matter as Kaito got the door open and took him into the spacious bedroom (it was probably as big as Len's apartment!) and dumped him on the bed. The bed was pretty big, actually, but Len didn't care. Kaito disappeared from the bedroom to adjourning room before coming out with a small bowl and a wet cloth.

"You've gone real pale," Kaito said, sitting down on the bed. He fiddled with the cloth for a moment before using it to wipe the sweat from Len's face. "You've broken out in a fever too. Shit, Len, how serious is this?"

"I thought it was a cold…"

"More like the flu," Kaito grumped. "Is there any pain?"

"Pain?"

"Is there any pain in your legs or back; and what about any headaches?"

"Are you some kind of flu expert?"

"I could be," Kaito winked, but the smile didn't remain long. "How long have you been sick for?"

"A couple of days," Len replied weakly. "It'll go away."

"I'm sure…" Kaito went quiet for a moment, then frowned. Len closed his eyes somewhere along the way and was now asleep. After a moment, he decided that dumping a bucket of water probably wouldn't wake him, so he finished up and changed Len's clothes to the pyjamas he'd packed. Once he got Len under the sheets, he ducked down the hallway to where Ann was preparing for bed. "He's got the flu," Kaito said, frowning deeper.

"Oh dear, that isn't good," Ann said, raising from her chair. "I might have something to relieve the fever and pain, but the rest would boil down to plenty of sleep and water, I suppose."

"I guess so."

"Don't sulk, Kaito," Ann said, disappearing into her bathroom. "There isn't anything you can do about it."

"He isn't taking good care of himself," Kaito complained, plopping himself down on her chair. "He can't be!"

"Len isn't used to our weather," Ann told him as she came back out, handing him the medicine she fetched. "Sure, the nights were cold where he came from, but our winter's are brutal to foreigners."

Kaito sulked for a moment longer before standing up. He glanced around the room, suddenly suspicious. "Are you sleeping here alone?" he asked, glancing at her.

"Of course I am," she replied in a neutral tone. "Like I've always done."

"Where's Gakupo sleeping?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "And what are you suggesting, Kaito?"

"Well, he did a fair amount of wine tonight… I just thought he'd be man enough to sleep here with you."

"Out!" Ann roared at him. Kaito grinned victoriously, obeying her command. "Besides," she called after him as he reached the door. "I'm eight years his senior, I doubt he has any interest in _me_."

"You never know, Ann, you never know," giving his best boyish grin, he bolted from her room and arrived at his and Len's. He thought about hunting Kamui around to tease him, but he didn't want both of them angry at him. Besides Kamui probably find out in the morning _anyways_.

* * *

**A/N: Hehehe Kaito, you ;P Teasing an old woman's heart. He's so cute hehe. And Len, getting sick on your birthday... sounds like me last year =.= damn you cold, you ruined my awesome party at the ramen shop! xDDD Peace out!**


	21. For the Record, I Love You

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter 21! For a while now I've been saying that this story is drawing to a close. And it is but... I'm adding a few extra chapters to the mix! There's a new Chapter 22 in the works, though the old Chapter 22 is now officially Chapter 23! And I'm also adding a extra chapter after 23 that features the Duke in it, because we do need to see him, but we will see a "glimpse" of him in 23 as well! So are you all excited? A few extra chapters =D YAY! Anyway, enjoy chapter 21!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One – For the Record, I Love You**

This was becoming an awful habit, now wasn't it? Like any other time Len had ended up in bed with Kaito, he'd been pulled into this strange, possessive grip that was nearly impossible for him to break out. Surprisingly, Len felt better that morning, but nothing would do was it was told. Instead, he was against Kaito with no means of escape.

It gave Len time to admire Kaito, actually. There was a secret Len wouldn't admit to Kaito, but he was certainly attracted to the older man. Len knew he shouldn't be, but he was, and the constant fear of the Duke finding out often left Len feeling bruised and scared. Too many people were noticing now; they noticed the way they were interacting with each other. Sure, the more intimate moments were still behind closed doors, but how much longer? When would it be spilled that there may be some sort of relationship between them. Though Len was telling people he wasn't in love, he knew it was inevitable.

He had fallen in love.

Len fought to escape Kaito's grip, and managed to slip out without waking the other man. Sitting curled up under the sheets, Len sighed and glanced towards the windows. The snow had let up, but the eternal night remained, the constant reminder of where he was, and what was happening.

He missed the sun, missed the feeling of its rays on his skin, the smell of the meadows on warm days. He missed it so much it felt nostalgic whenever he tried to picture it. No one here would understand his need to see the sun, because to them the eternal night was such a common thing it just wasn't needed. It was as if the sun did still rise, but no human could see it. It was the only way to explain why the grass still grew, the plants still flowered, the minimal wildlife still thriving.

It was a curse on its people. It was a curse on him too.

Somehow, the darkness reminded Len of him, of the darkness that loomed in his life. Was it the same for everyone else? Was it a reminder of what darkness lived in their hearts? Maybe that was the base point of the curse.

Or maybe he was just over thinking it. There was no doubt anyone saw it the way he did.

It didn't change the looming fear that his time here was going to end. It was a matter of time before the Duke discovered Len's relationship, and then…

…He was putting Rin at risk. Maybe he could convince Ann to keep Rin here, where she was safe from the Duke? Ann would understand, wouldn't she? Maybe even Gakupo would understand, and he'd help too. What about Kaito; would he…?

Deep down, Len wished he never struck that deal with the Duke, even though he knew he'd never have met Kaito, Ann or Gakupo. Deep down, it was what Len wished for. Besides, his relationship with Kaito wouldn't last, anyways. After Rin was better, Len would take her away from this place, and never return. If Rin didn't survive, he'd run anyways, though he'd do everything in his power to protect her so it never came to that.

Len glanced at Kaito, feeling a little frustrated and upset. He'd hurt Kaito so bad if he just left, but what if he took Rin away tonight? There were other people out there who'd help him, so it wasn't like the Duke was his final option. There were still family friends who'd help them, protect them. They weren't alone.

Pulling his leg up and resting his head on his knee, he fought back his tears. Tonight was it, he'd take Rin and they'd run. He was just tired of what the Duke was doing to him. Kaito would eventually understand, anyways.

* * *

Kaito was no fool. He noticed the strangeness in Len all morning, hesitate words that were too carefully chosen, and the strange wall he'd put up between them. He tried not to think too hard about it, but by the afternoon, when Len decided to nap with Rin, Kaito confronted the only person he was sure who'd understand.

"He's avoiding me."

"You didn't molest him last night, did you?" Gakupo asked seriously.

"Of course not, the minute after I saw Ann that night, I crashed in bed. I slept like a baby all bloody night, and there wasn't the stupid wall between us then. He's pushed me away, and I have no idea why."

Gakupo frowned to himself, looking out in the garden. They'd decided the balcony was the best place to have their conversation. Somewhere nearby if they were needed, but away from the children who were enjoying the few presents they receive. "Then there's obviously something he's thinking about, something fairly serious."

"It feels like he doesn't trust me anymore," Kaito whispered. "It's funny how he changes to rapidly; one minute you think you've gained his trust, the next he's put you behind a wall. It doesn't protect him from anything but himself."

"Kaito, Len has his own problems," Gakupo said gently, resting a hand on the other's shoulder. "Give him time to work it out, and you'll be surprised that he'll turn to you for help. It's not that he doesn't trust you, he's just not sure of what to do."

It didn't make him feel any better, though. "Can't you talk to him?" Kaito asked, hopefully. "Every attempt I made, I found he just pulled away more. He'll talk to you, right?"

"I don't think he will," Gakupo said, frowning. "But if it makes you feel any better, I'll talk to him when he wakes up. Let him sleep for now," he tried to reassure Kaito, though he knew the dread was filling the other rapidly. "I won't let him do anything rash, Kaito. I can promise you that much."

* * *

Two hours after their conversation, Gakupo made his way to Kaito's room, knowing Len would be there. Rin had woken half an hour earlier, in time for her to take her medicine she was required to take. Since she was up, there was no doubt Len would be awake as well.

He came to a stop at the door, and knocked quietly. There was a noise from the other side, reassuring him he could enter. Slipping in, he found Len sitting on the couch in the centre of the room, looking tired and clearly frustrated. "I thought you'd might been Kaito."

"I can assure you if I was, I wouldn't have knocked," Gakupo said, approaching. "Although, I am here for a reason of my own."

Len winced. "Kaito said something, didn't he? About me avoiding him."

"Well, at least we have a starting point," Gakupo muttered, sinking to the couch across from him. "Yes, Kaito came to me. Is there something bothering you?"

For a moment, he thought he saw what Kaito was talking about. Len was distancing himself from the rest of them, but for whatever reason it was, Gakupo was determined to get it out of the boy. Len didn't speak for a moment when tears welled in his eyes.

"Len?"

"I'm sorry," Len whispered, wiping his face with the back of his shirt sleeve. "I thought I had everything worked out."

"What worked out?"

Len bit his bottom lip, obviously struggling to work out what he was going to say. Then, he looked Gakupo square in the eye, his eyes still watery. "I'm going to run away with Rin."

Gakupo sat there for a moment before he closed his eyes, rubbing his temples. "Go where, exactly?"

"There's a man mother grew up with, someone who had a lot to do with us in our childhood. I'm sure if I found out where he was he'll take us in. He took care of us after mother died and before father was caught and sentenced, but we haven't heard from him since the day he left. It wasn't that he left us willingly, but I told him to go back to his family. He always told me if I needed help, I could go to him."

Crossing his arms, Gakupo frowned to himself. "And when were you planning on going?"

"…nigh…"

"Pardon?"

Len took a deep breath to steady himself. "Tonight; Rin and I were going to leave tonight."

"Does Rin know any of this?"

"Not yet," Len said, looking suddenly defeated. "I…I still wasn't sure if I wanted to go through it."

"Why?"

"…Because I didn't want to hurt Kaito," Len admitted, rubbing at his face again. "I was sure he would understand, but I've got my doubts now. I… I don't want to hurt him."

"And you would, if you left without telling him."

"Yes."

Gakupo watched the boy for a moment before standing up. "I'll offer you a word of advice. Don't act rashly over it. Talk to him, talk to us when something's bothering you. You shouldn't have to fight everything by yourself. Besides, what were you going to do with Rin and her medicine? She has to take that four times a day. You'd be risking her life running away."

Len bit his lip, nodding. "That's another reason why I doubted my plan. Rin is all I have; I don't want to lose her but…" Suddenly, Len couldn't stop crying. He buried his face in his hands. Walking over, Gakupo knelt down in front of him, running a hand over his knee. "I'm just so tired, Gakupo-san. Tired of everything, I just want it all to end. I hate being here, feeling trapped, unable to escape. Every day tests my will to stay sane, knowing that every day is getting closer to when the Duke finds out everything. I don't want Rin to be in danger anymore. She deserves to be with people who love her; she doesn't deserve to be alone anymore. There no one for her at the Duke's mansion. She's in bed every day, does nothing with herself. She's lonely, and Rin can't take being alone. She's always been a social person, so locking her away isn't helping her. It isn't helping her at all. She's sicker than she was before she went to the Duke's place. She was never required to take that stuff four times a day. She's rotting away in that place, and it's all his fault." Len's voice cracked, and he began to cry hard.

Gakupo stood up, pulling Len into a hug. "It's alright Len, we can work things out. We'll talk to Ann, she'll work something out."

"There's nothing anyone can do… because it's my fault too."

"What do you mean?"

Len sobbed. "I'm not meant to fall in love." The words were strained, filled with so much pain. "If I did… he'd kill Rin… then he'd kill me. He's going to take her away from me, all because I'm an idiot and had to fall in love."

"Who?" Gakupo asked softly, though he already guessed who it was. "Who have you fallen in love with, Len?"

Len shook his head, and refused to speak. Instead, he continued to cry. "I'm such an idiot."

"No you're not!" Gakupo snapped, startling Len. "No one is a fool for falling in love. Everyone does it, sooner or later. So stop thinking like that. It's not like this person has hurt you, have they?"

Len shook his head. "No… they haven't."

"Then where is this nonsense coming from? Who told you it was stupid to fall in love?"

"No one…"

"Then there's no problem there," he said, kneeling back down so he could look Len in the eye. "I understand why you want to protect Rin, but you're not physically strong enough to do something like that. So, if you want to protect her, talk to the rest of us, we'll help you think of something. Ann could persuade the Duke to keep her here, and then she's out of the Duke's reach. Ann could even take over the program set up for Rin, meaning you own nothing to the Duke. I know if you ask her, she'll arrange for it to happen, Len. She wants to protect you too. You shouldn't be scared to talk to Kaito either. He overreacts for a reason, and that's because he cares for you. He wants you to depend on him more, for you to trust him. Putting up walls around yourself only convinces him you can't trust him, and that hurts him more than you think. The only reason I'm here and not him is because he's sure you can't trust him any longer."

"But I do!" Len cried out. "I do trust him! He means so much to me, but I'm endangering him just as much as I'm endangering Rin. I can't see him get hurt, Gakupo-san. He's already been hurt so much he's never really healed. It'll kill him for sure if something happened to me. It's already killing him, I can tell."

Gakupo sat back on his heels, a little shocked. "It's not killing him, Len. He needs you, he's…" was it safe to say that? Kaito would probably never forgive him, but he'll be damned if he lost this argument. "He's in love with you."

"I know," Len whispered, his face darkening. "I know he is. It's not like he hides it or anything."

"And you love him, don't you." Len didn't answer, but the faint hint of a blush was all Gakupo needed. "Len, the only way you'll hurt him is if you betray those feelings. That's the only way, Len."

Len sat there, clutching his arms. "Would he understand?"

"He'll understand… and if he doesn't, I'll make him understand."

Len laughed at that, smiling for the first time they started talking. "You're like an older brother to him, aren't you?"

"Yes, I guess I am," Gakupo smiled back. "I want to protect him too, Len. However, I can't protect him from everything. Nor can you, so thinking about all the things that could go wrong would make things harder on you. Just take things slowly, and it'll be fine."

"Do you promise?"

He couldn't promise, but he just smiled, nodding only slightly. "I can only try, Len."

* * *

Gakupo had been gone a awfully long time, but no one seemed to notice that. Ann settled Rin on the couch next to Lily who was talking about her college degree. It seemed to fascinate Rin, which brought a smile to Kaito's lips. He'd had a cunning feelings being at the Duke's place made her extremely lonely. If only there was a way to keep her here, somewhere close by so Len could see her more often.

Just as he turned to Ann, he noticed she'd gone to the door, where Gakupo waited. He called her out, and they disappeared together for a short moment. Whatever was being said was clearly none of Kaito's business. Just when he thought about going and investigating, Gakupo stepped back in, giving him a look. _We need to talk_.

Kaito nodded and left the girls. Stepping out into the hallways, he noticed Ann looked rather pissed off, concerning him. "Is this about Len?"

"This is about Len," Gakupo said, nodding as he closed the door. "You were right about being worried," he said, leading them into the formal drawing room next door. "He's built up a lot of concerns inside him, mainly about Rin." Which was understandable, since Len cared so deeply about Rin. "I don't want you both to over react about this, but I'm going to suggest this here and now, and I want your cooperation. No excuses, you're both going to help me."

Kaito nodded, though Ann remained silent.

"Len told me he'd intended to run away, taking Rin with him," Gakupo said calmly. Everything went red, and Kaito realised what had pissed Ann off. Len was going to abandon them. "I've talked him out of it, though he was still doubting whether he wanted to go through with it. The main reason for this is because he's scared of the Duke, and not just scared of what is happening, but what will most likely happen in the next month or so."

"And what is that?" Ann asked, her voice stiffed with suppressed anger.

"Len has betrayed one of the Duke's most serious rules in his game. Len has fallen in love."

"Who?" Kaito asked, feeling bitter. "Who is it?"

"I promised Len I wouldn't say who," Gakupo snapped, looking irritated. "Though I'd love to tell you both, but I promised before coming here I wouldn't disclose it. If you want to find out, ask him tonight. Anyways, since Len has betrayed this, it's only a matter of time before the Duke finds out. If he does, he will kill Rin… and he'll kill Len."

"All over him falling in love," Ann voice became colder, rage boiling deep within her. "The sick bastard."

Kaito's thoughts exactly, though he kept his mouth shut. He knew about that rule, Len had already told him. "This is where my idea comes in."

"Talk," Ann said, sitting forward.

"I want you to arrange a transfer. I want Rin to remain here, out of the Duke's reach. If it boils down to it, I want you to take him out," he looked at Ann, completely serious.

"You want me to become the Duchess, don't you?" Something Ann never wanted, sadly.

"Yes," Gakupo replied, nodding. "I know the idea makes you feel queasy, but the people are also sick of the Duke, and they believe in you. Only you can do this, and Kaito and I will support you, all the way." Which was why Kaito was sitting here now. "Won't you Kaito?"

There was no doubt in his mind. Kaito sat up straight, turning to her. "I will, because it's you."

Ann sat there, fumbling with her bracelets. "That's only a final option?"

"Yes, I have a few ideas I want to go through first. I do want that transfer for Rin, I want her out of reach. I also want Kaito to step in, and stop Len from going to the Duke's manor once this transfer is complete. Len agreed to that, since he already knows Kaito's feelings on the matter."

"Where would we hide him, though?" Kaito demanded. "I can't protect him forever."

"This is why I want to transfer. Once that happens, we'll have more flexibility. We'll get them both out of here," Gakupo said, then became a little nervous. "I want you to go with them, Kaito," he said after a long pause.

"And leave the children…?"

"Yes, you'll have to leave the children. It won't be forever, only until the Duke is no longer in power."

"Where I come in," Ann said.

"Yes, but only if you want that; otherwise, the people can elect someone else."

Ann bit her lip then shook her head. "There's no one else. It will have to be me."

Kaito sat there, feeling frustrated. He was going to have to choose between the children and Len, and that wasn't an easy decision. "I need time to think about it."

"That's fine, the transfer can still be requested, but I need decision before your break ends. If the transfer fails, we need to get Rin and Len out of here as soon as possible."

"I understand," Kaito nodded, and then stood up. "I'm going to go for a walk… I need a moment to myself."

"I think that's a wise idea." Gakupo agreed.

* * *

Kaito stepped out of the drawing room, and sighed. He'll check up on the girls before he went outside. Stepping into the sitting room, he noticed Len had joined them, sitting down across from them. He looked a little tired, but he didn't look as pale. That decided him. "Len," Kaito said, cutting into the conversation. "Can you come with me? I want to talk to you."

Len appeared nervous, but nodded and stood up, following him out the room. Kaito grabbed their jackets by the door, making sure Len put it on. "Where are we going?"

"For a walk," he said, stepping out the door before Len had finished getting his jacket on. He ignored Len's cry when he began walking away, but heard him catch up a moment later. Neither of them talked, giving Kaito the moment he needed to think. Choosing between Len and the children was the hardest choice he had to make, so he had to think of the reasons why he wanted to do.

Everything he thought about, the children always outweighed Len. Every single damn thing, but there was one things they didn't outweigh. Kaito had been sure in the last few days that he wanted to spend his life with Len, he was absolutely certain now. That was the only thing that outweighed the children.

The only damn thing!

Kaito found a bench a little while away and collapsed onto it, and waited for Len to catch up. He didn't mean to leave the blonde behind, but he needed to think. He couldn't put it off, he needed confront this now.

Len came to a stop in front of him, panting. "You… could have waited" Len said breathlessly, collapsing onto the floor in front of him.

"I'm sorry," Kaito said, watching him for a moment. He waited until Len had caught his breath before he spoke. "Gakupo told me… about what was wrong."

Len tensed, but nodded. "I thought he'd tell you immediately."

"Were serious about running away?"

Len just nodded.

"And serious about not telling me?" Another nod. "Did you think how that would have affected me?" When Len nodded again, he felt his temper simmer a little. At least he'd acknowledged Kaito's feelings about it. "Why were you scared to talk?"

"I was scared you'd get angry."

"I would have, either way, Len. In fact, I'm super pissed off now," he said, trying to be calm. "But… I wouldn't have gotten angry at you, but because I feel a need to protect you."

"Even though you can't protect yourself."

"Nice way to get to the point," Kaito snapped, hearing Len whimper. He wouldn't apologize for that. "I'm going to ask you one thing, and I want a truthful answer. Who are you in love with?"

Len sat there, silent. He began to play with the snow on the ground, refusing to talk.

"Len, I've been told to choose between you and the children. I need a god damn good reason why I'm going to turn my back on them."

"You don't have to choose," Len whispered. "You should be with them, they're your family."

"You're my family," Kaito snapped, his temper beginning to soar. "You're a part of my family, that's why this is such a freaking hard decision for me."

"They've been a part of your whole life, what more is there to think about."

"Maybe that I want to spend the rest of it with you."

Len sat there, a little dumbstruck. "You deserve better than me."

His temper exploded. "Better than _you_?" He roared, jumping to his feet. He stomped away, swearing and cursing, but he never moved far away, just far enough he could pace. "Where the fuck did _that_ come from? Better than _you_? Are you trying suggest you don't love me? That's all I need, Len! Someone who loves me, loves me for who _I_ am. Me! If that's what you're saying-"

"That's not what I'm saying," Len screamed, jumping to his feet. "I'm not healthy for you! There are far better people out there who could love you better! Every minute you're with me means a minute closer to getting hurt. What if Gakupo's idea doesn't work? What if I get killed because it failed? Would you survive another death? No, you won't. It'll destroy you, and you'll never heal!"

"It won't fail!"

"It will," Len screamed as loud as he could before he began to cough. The coughing was too sharp, clearly painful. Kaito should never have brought him outside, but he didn't want the children or Ann, Gakupo, Lily and Rin hear this. It had to remain between them. As much as it concerned him, Kaito didn't approach, just waited for him to calm down. "It won't work."

"It will work," Kaito replied quietly. "Damn it Len, can't you trust us."

"I do," he cried out, his eyes watering. "I do trust you, but I'm… I'm a bad person."

"What. The. Fuck!" Kaito screamed, stomping over to him. "You're a bad _person_? Who the fuck is filling your head with these thoughts, Len? Is it the Duke? Is he doing this to you?"

"It isn't," Len cried, pulling away from Kaito before he could grab him. "I'm a bad person! I wanted to kill my father, I had everything worked out. I knew what I was going to do, and everything was so perfect, but then they caught him and sentenced him to death. I was so angry I couldn't get my revenge. I wanted to kill him with m bare hands, I WANTED TO GET REVENGE." He coughed again after raising his voice. "That makes me a bad person."

"If you're a bad person, then I must truly be a horrible being then!" Kaito snapped, grabbing him. "You're not the only person who thinks like that. I have and so has Gakupo. We've had terrible thoughts as well. You wouldn't believe it, but I intended to kill the Duke for what he did. I planned that all out. I was going to skin him alive, hack him into little pieces and bury them all over the place. I would have done it, Len, and nearly did do it. But I didn't, Gakupo stopped me, and practically locked me away for a whole week until I calmed down." Len eyes had widened, the something changed, softened. "Len, you're not a bad person. You were hurt, and angry, and there was no doubt you would have been. But Len, you're the kind of person who wouldn't live with yourself if you killed your father, because of who he was."

"I don't know if he was my real father," Len whispered, wiping his face. "Mother never even knew… she'd slept with so many men that she couldn't tell who the father was."

Kaito tensed. "Slept… she slept with men?"

Len nodded, still rubbing his face. "She was a prostitute… I don't know where she worked, but she told me when I was old enough to understand. She told me about her being a prostitute… and that was why she didn't know who our real father was."

Kaito's anger vanished something in the wind. _A prostitute… like him_. Closing his eyes, he began to laugh bitterly, which startled Len a little. _It's funny… everything just connects so well._ He pulled away, moving to put some distance between them. "And how do you feel about it… about her being a prostitute?"

"It never bothered me," Len admitted, dropping his hands to his side. "I never saw anything wrong with it. She had to survive somehow, right? Sure, it's a dirty job, but when you've got no other means to survive… then it's all you got, right?"

Kaito stood there, letting it sink in. now wasn't the time to tell Len the truth, but knowing there was a little hope for them… it just made him feel better deep down. "Len…?"

"Yes?"

"Who are you in love with?"

Len was quiet for a moment. "Is it really hard to guess?"

Kaito turned to him, watching the boy in the pale lamp light. Len was so small, so fragile, yet he was also a strong person. He had more on his shoulders than Kaito, and he wore scars that were deeper than Kaito's… but Len was still a stronger person; mentally stronger than Kaito, who was breaking every day. He probably has manic depression for all he knew, which wouldn't surprise him one bit. **[1]**

Why was it that way, though? What had happened to them to make them like this? Len had been through so much more, he should have been in Kaito's state, but he wasn't. Sure, Kaito had witnessed Mum being shot dead, but what he'd seen was only the topping on the cake. Imagine coming home from school, (your sister at the local hospital which meant you were alone) and found your mother tied to the table, having been butchered and raped on the very spot they would dine every night. The trauma of that would have been worse…

Watching, Kaito tried to sum up the boy he'd met. No, Len wasn't a boy despite his young age. He'd been forced to grow up, forced to become an adult instead of enjoying his youth, all because of his sister.

That was the only reason Kaito didn't like Rin. If she hadn't been as sick as she was, things would have been better. Len wouldn't have been forced to grow up as quickly as he did. But, despite that, he couldn't blame her in the end. It may have made no difference either way.

"It's not about guessing it, Len," Kaito said, bending down so he could look the younger man in the eye. "It's more of needing to hear you say it." Len looked away shyly, bitting his lip. "Len, I'm in love with you, you know that right?" Len nodded, but didn't look at him. "It's a hard thing for me to say too, but I choose to speak my mind, because it gets me no where otherwise." He frowned a little, and then decided to add something. "Remember Miku? I may have proposed to her, but I'll tell you something. I never told her I loved her, maybe jokingly earlier on, but I never told her that I did love her. I lost my chance because of it, so I don't want to lose it the second time. That's why I want you to know," he wrapped a finger and thumb around Len's chin, making him look at him. "That's why it means so much to me. I love you, Len, and that's something that won't change. Something I don't want to change. Do you understand that?"

Len watched him for a moment, and then nodded a little. "I've known… for a while now that you had feelings for me. Ann kept telling me, and Gakupo kept telling me too… and it was obvious with the way you acted and all… and…"

"And?" Kaito asked when Len went quiet.

"And I couldn't help but think you wouldn't have continued doing… you know…"

"Still can't say it?" Kaito smiled softly at him

"I-I can… but it's embarrassing!" Len admitted, pouting a little. "I just thought you weren't that person." And if only Len knew, but in some ways, Kaito could agree to that. Though he prostituted himself, which was work… Len was outside that, and though it had been an obsession to touch him, it occurred to him that being with Len was something a customer couldn't give. Kaito longed for someone to love him, but business was business, and once his customer stepped out that room, they were nothing more than acquaintances who would only say 'Hello' to be respectful. Sometimes, if he was lucky, they would talk to him, but to them, he was just another whore.

And then there was Len, the sweet, shy boy who walked into his life. Even though Kaito had begun their first encounter out of a whim and mere entertainment, he'd grown close to the stubborn boy who was on the borderline of being a man. Len shouldn't have become special, but he did. He should never have even had sex with Len the first time, or the second time, but he did.

He was never meant to fall in love with Len.

But he had, and nothing could change that.

And _no one_ would change that.

"I love you." Kaito repeated, watching the boy blush. "I love you, Len. More than you could imagine."

"I-I know," he whispered.

"So, Len, can you tell me who you love?"

Len bit his lip, his face turning bright red. "I-I'm not ready…"

"I don't care," Kaito whispered, and despite knowing Len was still sick, he leaned in and kissed him, surprising Len and catching him off guard. "I'll make you tell me."

"T-That's not fair," Len whined, trying to escape. "You're older and understand these things! I-I'm just-" Kaito didn't let him finish as he planted another kiss on his lips.

"You were saying?" he asked, when he leaned back, noticing the dazed look on Len's face. "I didn't quite catch that."

Len shook his head as if to clear it. "You're an idiot."

"I'm your idiot."

"You really are a big idiot," Len said, though the words were spoken kindly. "A super, massively humongous idiot, you know."

"Of course I am," Kaito laughed softly. "But I'm your idiot."

If he thought Len couldn't go any redder, then the joke was on him. "You don't have to say that."

"But I will," Kaito whispered, kissing him again. "I'll keep telling you," he whispered as he kissed the corner of Len's lips. "And telling you until you're sick of it, and then you'll have to think of something new" he laughed as he kissed his check, the under his ear. "I'll keep telling you I love you, so much that you drown in it."

"Drowning isn't a nice thing," Len whispered, making a small squeak when Kaito kissed down his neck, running his tongue over the skin. "I don't like the sound of drowning."

Kaito checked against his neck. "Then how about we say you burn with passion or something cheesy like that."

"Now you really are stupid," Len muttered as his fingers grasped onto Kaito's jacket. "Can we go…? I'm really cold."

Kaito could tell. "Only when you tell me who you love."

"Why do I need to say it when it's already obvious?"

"I told you, I need to hear it… whether you're ready or not."

Len made a noise that was somewhere between a groan and a grumble. "I-I'll say it if we go somewhere warmer."

"Then how about I take you back to Ann's, dump you on the bed and make you scream it, then?"

Kaito saw Len's neck go bright red. Pity he couldn't see the reaction down at his neck. "R-RIN!"

"What about her?"

"I-I promised I'd stay with her tonight."

"I'm pretty sure she won't mind if you're to content with my cock."

"KAITO!" Len screamed, trying to escape. Kaito wouldn't let him, pulling him tight against his body. "YOU-YOU?"

"You're a pervert?" he joked, as if he knew what Len was attempting to say. "I'm a huge pervert, especially when comes to ravishing you between the sheets."

Len looked away, too embarrassed to even face him. "You're more than a pervert… and you're getting hard!"

"Only because I'm imagining all the pervy things I'll make you do tonight." Kaito purred in his ear before biting down on it. Not enough to actually hurt, but enough for Len to notice.

"K-Kaito." Len sounded a little breathless. "W-We're in a public place…" he began before groaning as Kaito shifted against him. "K-Kaito…"

"Yes…?" he purred.

"N-Not here," he whispered, fighting down another groan.

"Then in bed?"

"…Presents…"

"What about them…"

"W-We haven't unwrapped them yet."

That meant he had to wait. Bugger. "Alright, but you have to wait for yours."

"W-Why?"

"Because it's only for my eyes, and no one else's."

Len now looked a little worried. "I-It's not anything pervy, is it?"

"You probably wouldn't see it as anything pervy," he agreed with a grin. "Doesn't change the fact of when you're going to be wearing it."

"W-WEARING?"

"Come along pup, let's get you out of the cold." Kaito said, stepping away and began to make his way toward Ann's manor.

"WAIT? YOU SAID WEAR? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU BUY ME?!"

Nope, Len had to wait for _that_ surprise.

* * *

They arrived home, Kaito laughing loudly while Len still protested. He noticed the relief in Gakupo's eyes when he saw them, and couldn't help but smile back before mouthing "I'll explain tomorrow." Clearly Gakupo understand why he said tomorrow and grinned in return. Ann, on the other hand, looked a little lost before mutter "men" under her breath.

The adults then decided that now the children were settled, they could unwrap their own presents in peace. Kaito couldn't help but watch Rin's eyes lit up when she was given presents by Gakupo and Ann, and Len looked pleased as well. Gakupo brought Kaito a watch, which Len couldn't stop admiring. Gakupo's excuse (or joke) was so Kaito would no longer be late to events or their group meetings. Ann brought him and Len some cologne which was obvious that Len had never used. While Ann and Gakupo unwrapped their own, Kaito explained what to do with it, and couldn't help but notice the scent of him. He gave Ann an approving look, who merely smiled behind her cup of tea.

Rin had received a few books and a necklace/bracelet set which had made her ecstatic to the point she asked if Gakupo could help her put the necklace on. Len was almost in tears when he saw that, but held his composure. Besides the cologne Ann gave him, Kaito realised Gakupo had given him three books. When he managed to grab one, he recognized the title and frowned. Len had been excited when he told them one afternoon about the book. Gakupo, being the man he was, brought him the whole damn trilogy. Kaito gave out his presents, as well, but grinned when Len looked at him (well, glared at him).

"What did you get Len?" Ann asked, noticing the look.

Kaito grinned at her but didn't say anything. Instead, Len wailed "he told me to wait until tonight!"

"Oh dear," Ann said, but her eyes sparkled as if she knew why. Smart woman.

"So, if I have to wait for mine," he said, clutching the present in his arms. "So does Kaito."

"What?" Kaito cried out. "_I_ have to wait?!"

"Yes," Len said, shifting away from him. "You have to wait, so you can watch Ann and Gakupo-san open theirs and know you may _never_ get yours."

"That's not fair?!"

They tussled for a little while, but Len had won in the end, only because Kaito let him win. After that, Ann announced that Rin needed to take her medicine and retire for the night. Lily and Ann also decided they were too tired and left the three men to their own business. Gakupo, a little while later and after a glass or two of wine, decided it was time for them to go to bed and had ushered them out the room.

Alone in the bedroom, Len once again tried to wheedle out of Kaito what his present was. "I want to see it before you get yours!"

"Fine," Kaito groaned, pulling it out the draw. "We'll do a trade. Fair?"

Len narrowed his eyes a little but nodded nevertheless. They gave up their presents, but Kaito decided to wait for Len's reaction. Len went through all the steps. He felt it first, noting it was soft, and then shook it, but it made no sound. He tried to work out what it was by the size, but couldn't think what it was. Finally, after another long debate, he opened it.

The expression from dread to sheer surprise and delight amused Kaito as Len pulled the silver, silky shirt from the paper, leaving it's pair behind. Len stared at it, felt it and admired it for a moment when it clicked. "They're silky… are they satin?"

"No, it's real silk," Kaito smiled. "Silk pyjamas," he added.

Len was quiet for a moment before pulling the bottoms out. "Pyjamas?" Normally one would be disappoint at pyjamas, but genuine silk was expensive so the delight on Len's face pleased him."Silk…" he whispered then looked at Kaito. "This was what you meant; because of their feel; because they were silk? That's why you said they were for your eyes only."

"You can show them off later," he replied with a smile.

"C-Can I try them?"

"You can."

Len hesitated for a moment before he slipped out of his clothes and tried them on. He admired them in the mirror, running his fingers over them. Kaito came up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist. "T-Thank you," Len said, looking him in the mirror.

"So, you approve?"

"Yes, but they must have cost so much."

"It was worth it," Kaito said, kissing his neck. "I think they're fabulous."

"So do I," Len smiled. "Y-You're present," he said after a moment, turning around. "You need to unwrap your present."

Kaito walked over to the bed where he'd left it. He went through the same routine as Len. He guessed it was a hardcover book, and opened it carefully. He felt Len creep over, almost nervously.

When he peeled the paper away, he understood why. It was a history book, the newest edition, by the same author as the one Miku had gotten him. That, in itself, meant more to him that Len could imagine. "Thank you," he said, a little breathless.

"G-Gakupo told me who wrote the book when I asked about it… he said there was a new edition out so I went and got it… because I knew you liked his work."

He smiled, and turned to Len. "Thank you," he said, ruffling his hair. "I'll take good care of it."

* * *

**[1] Manic Depression is the same as Bipolar disorder. To whether Kaito actually has it or not is more of what the readers feel. I think, in someways, that he probably is manic depressive, but you know, that's me.**

**A/N: I'm back at uni now, so I doubt they'll be as many chapter updates. I've also got to work on Enslaved Love, since it's not getting the Love xD Hope you enjoy this extra long chapter and cya next time!**


End file.
